REINA DE HIELO Y PRINCESA DE FUEGO
by Skye Jagger
Summary: MUCHOS CAMBIOS LLEGAN EN LA VIDA DE LA REINA
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

* * *

><p>REINA DE HIELO Y PRINCESA DE FUEGO<p>

PROLOGO

Había pasado una semana desde que Elsa regreso y donde todo el reino es feliz, ya que se había inaugurado un centro de patinaje sobre hielo y duraba todo el año, todo el reino se iba a divertir, mientras que Elsa estaba dando clases de patinaje a los mas pequeños, Anna estaba acostada en claro y miraba al cielo…

-me pregunto que serán esos sueños que tengo *pensando*

Anna miraba al reino y es que en esos sueños, ella se veía envueltas en llamas y su temor por lastimar a los demás creció, pero su temor era mas grande al saber que podía lastimar a su hermana y lentamente regreso al palacio…

Mientras que Elsa revisaba unos papeles que llegaron de improvisto…

-que raro, hoy no vi a Anna en la inauguración y menos haciendo travesuras, aun así que cansado es ser reina*quejándose*

Anna apenas regresaba al palacio, sus pasos eran sin energía, su mirada sumida en sus pensamientos, lentamente caminaba hacia su habitación, donde se acostó y rápidamente cayo dormida, siendo apenas el atardecer…

Desde hace 3 días Anna se quedaba dormida en cualquier parte o se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero lo mas raro para Elsa es que Anna caía perdidamente en Morfeo al atardecer, preocupada no le quitaba la vista a su ahora pensativa hermana, quien ante una reverencia hacia Elsa, se retiró ignorando a Olaf…

-que rara esta Anna*mirándola*

Elsa termino de cenar y se dirigió al cuarto de Anna, donde la miro dormir, Elsa se quedo un poco mas y justo cuando se pensaba a retirar…

-NOOOOOOOOOOO*gritando*

Elsa corrió a la cama de Anna…

-Anna despierta!*preocupada*

Asustada abrió los ojos y miro a Elsa, que tenia un rostro de preocupación y al mirar alrededor vio a los sirvientes preocupados…

-la princesa Anna no había presentado estos episodios desde que su majestad no salía de su cuarto*preocupada*

Elsa al oír eso se entristeció…

-por favor retírense, yo cuidare de ella*abrazando a Anna*

Todos se retiraron dejándolas solas, Elsa sintió uno ligeros temblores y miro a Anna llorar en sus brazos, solo se limito a abrazarla mas…

-Anna*abrazándola*

Anna miro su reflejo en las ventanas, sus ojos eran rojos, para después ser amarillos y finalmente ser azules, después de un rato Anna quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos de su hermana quien solo acariciaba sus cabellos…

Esa noche Elsa durmió con Anna, que temblaba en los brazos de su hermana, mientras soñaba…

+SUEÑO DE ANNA+

-¿Quién eres?

-ANNNNNAAAA

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-ANNNNAAAA


	2. Chapter 2

TODOS PERTENECEN A DISNEY...MENOS ELSA, ELLA ES MIA xd

* * *

><p>CAPITULO I<p>

Anna

Anna hacia lo de siempre y eso hace un mes, tratando de no preocupar a su hermana y amigos, aunque en las noches soñaba cosas feas y terribles, callaba sus gritos con su fuerza de voluntad, al no oírla gritar, Elsa se tranquilizaba y creyó que solo fue un día, pero no fue así, Anna siempre soñaba y cada vez eran peores…

Ese día Anna regreso de su viaje al pequeño claro y lo que vio le robo una sonrisa, era Kristoff con Elsa, ambos reían y bromeaban, eso ya era de todos los días, verlos juntos por la plaza del pueblo o comiendo juntos los dos, sin ella, sin Olaf o Sven, ante su sonrisa, Anna sabía que se estaban enamorando uno del otro, no le molestaba, al contrario era feliz porque su hermana encontró el amor, pero en el fondo, algo siniestro le decía que debía de acabar con Kristoff, sentimiento que en estos días ya no podía ser reprimido.

Pero todo cambio cuando, Elsa anuncio un baile, en dicho baile anuncio su relación con Kristoff, cosa que sorprendió a Anna, pues ella imaginaba que apenas tanteaban terreno y ante la alegría de la gente se dieron un beso, el cual fue aplaudido, Anna suspiro y se retiró, en su pecho algo ardía con furia y con paso veloz llego a su cuarto y se encerró, poniendo seguro a la puerta, se acostó en la cama con dolor en todo su cuerpo y miro a la ventana, el atardecer se veía y en su reflejo los ojos rojos aparecían, suprimía el dolor que sentía por todos lados, cada día era más intenso, el fuego la quemaba, Anna en un arrebato de dolor se deshizo las trenzas dejando su pelo suelto y el fuego la rodeo creando un hermoso vestido rojo, feliz corrió al espejo donde se miró, sus ojos regresaron a su color natural…

-esta es mi verdadera yo?*mirándose al reflejo*

-claro, esta es tu forma real, un dragón o un fénix*voz siniestra*

-me gusta*feliz*

-pero todo tiene un precio

-cuál es el precio?*seria*

-tu, ahora ve al baile y diviértete, demuéstrales que Elsa no es la única con poderes aquí

-y después?*sonriendo*

-esta noche te iras del palacio, esta noche es tu último gran baile*riendo*

Anna salió del cuarto y bajo al baile, cuando apareció, llamo la atención de todos…

-¿esa es Anna?*sorprendida*

-se ve hermosa*abrazando a Elsa*

Anna rápidamente fue pedida para un baile y con la gracia del fénix combinado con lo salvaje del dragón, mostro su elegancia al baile…

-esta noche, será la última que estaré aquí*pensando*

Bailo con todos y justo cuando la música paro, cayó en los brazos de Kristoff…

-¿estás bien?*sonriendo*

-felicidades!*los abrazo a los dos*

-gracias*dijeron al unisolo*

Iban a decir algo más, cuando Anna rápidamente tomo a Olaf y se lo llevo a la pista de baile, junto a sven, los tres estaban felices, pero un sentimiento extraño se sembró en el corazón de Elsa…

-no se*extraña*

-¿Qué no sabes amor?*mirándola*

-siento como si Anna se estuviera despidiendo*mirándola*

-es extraño, pero yo también lo siento*triste*

Anna se acercó a ambos y con una sonrisa les dijo…

-Olaf ayúdame*mirando al muñeco de nieve*

Olaf sonrió…

-atención a todos, la princesa Anna, dirá unas palabras*parándose en una mesa*

Anna se paró en un banco que sven le acerco…

-gracias Olaf, bueno lo que quiero decir es*siendo observada por todos*

-cállense*gritando*

Olaf fue reprendido por sven…

-reina Elsa y joven Kristoff, a ambos les deseo la más grande felicidad y dicha que pueda ver en su relación, y yo sé y no soy la única que piensa así, que ustedes dos terminaran en matrimonio y me alegraría estar ahí, con ustedes, verlos prometiéndose amor eterno, creciendo junto a ustedes…*evitando llorar*

-Anna*acercándose*

-me gustaría estar ahí, cuando sus primeros hijos nazcan, apoyándolos y aventurándonos en lo que es el camino de la vida*tomando una copa que Olaf le acerco*

-y por eso digo, por la reina Elsa y el futuro rey Kristoff*alzando su copa*

Todos la siguieron y más de uno se conmovió, Anna les dio una sonrisa y cuando ambos iban a decirle algo se vieron rodeados de todas las personas, distracción que aprovecho Anna para salir del baile y dirigirse a la salida de la ciudad con paso lento y entre la neblina que curiosamente apareció, la envolvió y en el claro miro por última vez a su reino, sonriendo le dijo al viento…

-felicidades Elsa y Kristoff*sonriendo*

Y despareció, junto a la neblina…

Elsa finalmente se libró, pero Kristoff seguía siendo cuestionado, lo miro y sonriendo se disculpó, camino por el pasillo, hasta que el viento…

-felicidades Elsa y Kristoff

-¿Anna?*asustada*

Elsa corrió al cuarto de Anna y lo que ahí encontró la dejo sin aliento, no había ninguna señal de que alguien viviera ahí, todo estaba cubierto de polvo, entro y miro las paredes, parecía que viejas y con telarañas, Elsa miro el espejo y lo encontró empolvado, en ese cuarto no había rastro de vida alguna, es como si Anna jamás hubiera vivido ahí, escucho unos pasos y sintió una presencia entrar a la habitación…

-es como si ella nunca hubiese estado aquí*angustiada*

-Elsa*preocupado*

Olaf que venía atrás de Kristoff se detuvo en seco

-¿Dónde está Anna? ¿Está bien?*angustiado*

-Olaf ¿Qué sucede?*mirando al muñeco de nieve*

-el cuarto esta todo quemado*paranoico*

Elsa, piso fuerte y con un movimiento de manos anulo esa magia y mostro la terrible verdad…

-esta todo quemado*impresionado*

-no puede ser*cayendo de rodillas*

-Olaf ¿Cómo pudiste verlo?*preocupado*

-muy simple mi amigo Kristoff, yo soy de hielo y mis ojos pueden ver el otro lado del hielo, que es el fuego, ceniza y destrucción*desanimado*

-debí haberlo visto*triste*

-Elsa no es tu culpa*abrazándola*

-no, es mi culpa, yo sospechaba que algo había cambiado en Anna*triste*

-¿Anna cambio?*mirando a Olaf*

-Elsa, Anna salía todos los días, se levantaba temprano, incluso más temprano que tú, hacia sus deberes de princesa y se iba al claro a descansar, ya no jugaba ni reía como antes y cuando estabas tú, fingía que no pasaba nada y era la misma de antes*nervioso*

-Olaf tú te diste cuenta y no me dijiste nada*seria*

-no fue solo eso, también note que Anna, se veía con alguien, siempre la oía hablar cuando pasaba por aquí y tenía voz de hombre y a veces era una mujer*más nervioso*

-¿¡UN HOMBRE EN EL CUARTO DE ANNA!?*desesperada*

Elsa se paró rápidamente…

-Olaf, llévame a ese claro*molesta*

Los 4 se dirigieron al claro que Olaf mencionaba, Elsa pensaba en todo lo que Anna debió de sufrir sola, cuando llegaron bajaron de sven y Elsa miro a Olaf, pues frente a ellos había un claro lleno de vida, Olaf negó y Elsa repitió lo mismo que había hecho en el cuarto, la magia se disipo y mostro nuevamente un panorama desalentador…

El claro era ceniza, no había rastro de vida alguna, sven miro algo y se acercó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes…

-son las pisadas de Anna*feliz*

-si estas son de Anna, entonces de ¿Quién son esas?*señalando unas huellas de lo que parecía ser de un hombre*

Elsa congelo ambas huellas y se regresó al baile, donde informo a la gente de la desaparición de su hermana, cosa que asusto a la gente, mando a pedir un calzado de Anna, el cual concordó con las pisadas encontradas, pero ningún caballero concordaba con las otras huellas…


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes no me pertenencen

* * *

><p>CAPITULO II<p>

ELSA

Habían pasado dos días desde la desaparición de Anna y nadie sabía algo, salvo un vagabundo, al enterarse Elsa de que había un testigo, lo mando a llamar rápidamente…

-dime lo que sabes*seria*

-sobre la princesa Anna, se mucho de lo que usted sabe*sonriendo*

-dígame por favor*relajándose*

-reina Elsa, su hermana es buena, pero su magia es destructiva, más destructiva que la suya*mirándola*

-prosiga*nerviosa*

-Anna tenia conflictos internos muy grandes, tan grandes que se volvían pesadillas*riendo*

-por favor dígale princesa Anna*molesta por el tuteo*

-o mejor la llamare princesa de fuego, en fin, ella siempre pasaba a un lado de mí, con la mirada perdida, en ella estaba pasando por una terrible batalla entre lo que ella era y lo que luchaba por salir*serio*

-siga*sirviéndole una taza de té*

-el poder más grande que hay es el amor, pero usted estaba encimada en su relación con el joven Kristoff que no vio lo que su hermana sufría, ella sufría por usted*señalándola*

-¿yo?*sorprendida*

-eso lo dejo a usted, Anna…*tomando te*

-princesa Anna*seria*

-Anna, siempre iba al claro, pasaba horas pensando, pero siempre regresaba con la misma mirada*tomando una galleta*

Elsa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido…

-Anna la quería mucho a usted, tanto que ella fue testigo del primer beso que le robo su novio, todos los días, desde ese día ella regresaba con las manos negras y con la ropa chamuscada, pero esa noche, una noche muy rara*bebiendo te*

-¿Qué sucedió esa noche?*atenta*

-una neblina cubrió toda la ciudad y al mismo tiempo Anna salía del palacio, la niebla la custodiaba, pero ella no iba sola, a su lado, escondido entre la niebla, iba un hombre alto, pero era oscuro*temeroso*

-dígame mas de esa noche*prestando más atención*

-los seguí y al parecer ambos platicaban seriamente*nervioso*

-¿Qué le dijo?*notando el nerviosismo*

-él le dijo que para que el reino y la reina siguieran a salvo, ella debía ir con el y no regresar más*nervioso*

-¿¡Qué cosa!?*golpeando el escritorio*

-ella acepto a cambio de que jamás les hiciera daño*temeroso al ver hielo*

-ay Anna*frustrada*

-y desaparecieron junto con la niebla*escondiendo las galletas*

-puede retirarse y llévese todas las galletas*molesta*

El vagabundo obedeció y salió rápidamente no sin antes…

-reina Elsa, cuidado, pues su hermana peligra de muerte*cerrando la puerta*

Elsa miro a la puerta…

-este hombre sabe algo más*pensando*

Rápidamente ordeno seguirlo con mucha discreción, mientras ella aun revisaba los papeles, en su mente estaba Anna, su adorada hermana y lo mucho que la extrañaba…

Los meses paraban y nadie sabía de Anna, su única pista era el vagabundo, pero después de haberle dicho todo, apareció colgado de un árbol, parecía como si las mismas raíces lo hubiesen asesinado, Elsa estaba desesperada al no saber de su hermana y rogaba que estuviera bien, mientras que su relación con Kristoff iba de maravilla, ambos buscaban la manera de tener alguna noticia de Anna, Olaf estaba triste, pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en el cuarto de Anna, Elsa que también iba al tener un tiempo libre, se sentaba junto al muñeco de nieve y lloraba la ausencia de su hermana, mientras que Olaf en la esquina que siempre estaba, miraba a Elsa y con leves toques la consolaba, al recuperarse Elsa abrazaba a Olaf y este le correspondía, se retiró del cuarto de Anna, Elsa caminaba por los pasillos y se detuvo en su puerta e imagino a Anna cantándole todos los días, todos los años y entonces se le ocurrió, corriendo al balcón le dijo al viento….

-¿y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?*cantando*

Esperanzada de que Anna la escuchase en donde quiera que fuese, mirando el atardecer, entro, Elsa dormía plácidamente a lado de Kristoff, mientras que Olaf miraba el suelo...

La ventana se abrió y Olaf alzo la vista, frente a él estaba Anna, Olaf corrió a abrazarla y este le correspondió, Anna estaba diferente tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello un poco más largo, llevaba un vestido rojo con negro, similar a los que usaba Elsa, pero con la diferencia de que estos tenían capucha, al poco tiempo Olaf se quedó dormido, mientras que Anna hizo el muñeco de nieve, con la nieve que había en el balcón…

Al día siguiente Olaf despertó y emocionado corrió al cuarto de Elsa…

-Elsa*emocionado*

Elsa y Kristoff que estaban desnudos se despertaron de golpe y Olaf se dio la vuelta rápidamente…

-sea lo que sea, Anna te escucho y te dejo un regalo en su cuarto*feliz*

Los dos miraron a Olaf irse y gritando…

-ANNA ESTUVO AQUÍ!

Elsa se vistió rápidamente dejando a un Kristoff, que se volvió a dormir, entrando al cuarto miro la ventana abierta y un muñeco de nieve al que Olaf abrazaba, Elsa se acercó y los abrazo a ambos, el muñeco tenía un rostro triste, Elsa lo miro detenidamente y este desapareció…

-ya estuvo, iré por Anna*triste*

-Olaf, ni siquiera sabes donde esta*abrazándolo*

-eso no me detendrá*separándose*

Esla vio como Olaf se tiro por la ventana y desaperciba de su vista, triste bajo hacer sus labores, para empezar ese día tenía un sinfín de reuniones con gente importante y siempre finalizaban con un ¿ya encontró a la princesa?, mientras comía, se enteró que Sven partió con Olaf en busca de Anna, miro a la mesa y el lugar donde se sentaba Anna estaba vacío…

-cuando la princesa se sentía sola iba al cuarto de pinturas a descargar su soledad*sonriendo*

-gracias*miro a su sirviente*

Elsa termino su comida y se encamino al cuarto de pinturas…

-muy bien John, para Anna fuiste un gran terapeuta espero que para mí seas igual*riendo*

Miro a la pintura del soldado y este al parecer la miraba en espera de lo que tenía que decir, Elsa descargo su tristeza, su impotencia y su frustración, incluso lloro, al terminar agradeció a la pintura y se retiró de ahí…

Pasaron los días y Kristoff se tuvo que acostumbrar a usar otras herramientas de trabajo, en ausencia de sven, Elsa se encontraba mirando la ventana, desde que Anna dijo esas palabras en el baile, su corazón dolía y no entendía porque, en su mente estaba recuperarla así como había ido por ella, pero a diferencia de su hermana, Elsa no tenía idea alguna por donde comenzar y eso lo frustraba más, pero confiaba que sven y Olaf tuvieran alguna pista, pues desde que se fueron no tenían noticias alguna…

-Anna me haces falta*abrazándose a si misma*


	4. Chapter 4

le pertenecen a disney los personajes, pero elsa es mia XD

* * *

><p>CAPITULO III<p>

OLAF

Salte por la ventana y camine por el sendero lleno de nieve, detrás de mí sentía la mirada de Elsa, pero era mi decisión, camine afuera del palacio y sven me siguió, al entender a donde iba hizo que lo montara y juntos emprendimos la búsqueda de Anna, seguimos por aldeas y bosques, nadie supo decirnos donde estaba, además que puede hacer un muñeco de nieve por si solo y un reno, también sufrimos ataques por personas, ladrones y animales salvajes, pero siempre salíamos victoriosos, dejamos los bellos paisajes atrás para adentrarnos a una zona volcánica, calculamos 3 semanas desde arendelle hasta aquí a paso veloz y con poco descanso, pero como siempre mis ánimos aumentaban en cada aldea, en espera de tener una noticia de Anna…

-sven ha pasado días sin saber una sola pista de Anna*triste*

Sven solo me miraba, estaba igual de triste que yo, mientras caminábamos a la aldea que seguía, vimos a mucha gente…

-disculpe*temeroso*

-hola amiguito, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-no ha visto a una chica con pecas*mirándolo*

-solo conozco a una chica con pecas y vive en ese castillo*señalando un castillo del otro lado de la montaña*

-¿viene seguido?*mirando donde señalaba*

-no, es la esposa de un ser malvado llamado conde Ronuard, dicen que el conde iba a declarar la guerra aun reino, cuya reina es de hielo*suspirando*

-Elsa*pensando*

-pero que ella pago el precio por no estallar una guerra*mirando al castillo*

-gracias*caminando con sven al lugar*

-hey amiguito debes tener cuidado, ese castillo está muy bien resguardado con monstruos y nadie entra ni nadie sale

Le agradecí y con sven nos encaminamos nuevamente, bajamos la montaña y el camino era amplio, pudimos ver un enorme ojo encima del castillo, era un ojo de fuego y este nos miró, al poco rato un sinfín de flechas cayeron y eso nos hizo retirarnos y escondernos en el principio del camino…

-sven ya sabemos dónde está Anna, ahora ahí que decirle a Elsa*mirando al reno*

Sven corrió de regreso por los caminos recorridos, no paramos de correr y sven al igual que yo se sentía más entusiasmado que nunca, días y noches sin parar, queríamos llegar rápido a Arendelle y rescatar a Anna de ese ser malvado, finalmente cruzamos el desierto y llegamos a la pradera, cubierta de nieve, sven aumento su velocidad y miramos arendelle cerca, eso hizo que nuestros ánimos crecieran, atravesamos el pueblo galopando rápidamente y esquivando a la gente, mi nieve está muy sucia y sven también…

-oigan no pueden entrar la reina está en una reunión muy importante

No nos importó y de un salto abrimos las puertas del salón, en el fondo estaba Elsa sentada y a su alrededor las personas de otros lugares…

-Olaf?*mirándonos sorprendida*

-reina Elsa, la hemos encontrado*cansado*

Sven se desvaneció y Elsa rápidamente se levantó…

-caballeros pospongo esta reunión hasta nuevo aviso*serena*

Cuando se retiraron todos, corrió hacia nosotros…

-lleven a sven a las caballerizas*dando la orden*

Y varios soldados llevaron a sven cargando…

-Olaf*mirándome*

-la encontramos*feliz*

-¿Dónde?*sonriendo*

-en un reino cerca de un volcán, pero*callándome*

-pero?*mirándome*

-Anna está en el poder de un ser malvado, sven y yo…

-Olaf vamos a la biblioteca y me cuentas todo*cargándome*

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, me sentó y se puso de rodillas frente a mí…

-ahora sí cuéntame todo*mirándolo*

-salimos y muchas aldeas no sabían nada, así que cruzamos el diserto, al salir fuimos a la primera aldea, fue nothing Hill, ahí preguntamos y nos dijeron que no la conocían, pero el simple hecho de nombrarla, se ponían temerosos y negaban conocerla, eso nos dimos cuenta de que sucedía lo mismo en casi todas las aldeas que pasábamos, hasta que llegamos a una de nombre konoha, le preguntamos a un aldeano y el no negó conocerla, al contrario él nos dijo que si la conocían y que vivía en un castillo con un ser malévolo llamado conde Ronuard, que este iba a iniciar una guerra contigo pero que Anna le propuso algo y este acepto, así que ahora es su esposa, sven y yo tratamos de cruzar, pero nos dimos cuenta de que encima de dos torres había un ojo de fuego y este al vernos comenzaron a lanzarnos flechas y mejor nos regresamos*mirándola*

-Anna evito una guerra a cambio de su libertad*parándose*

-si*mirándola*

-prefiero irme a una guerra que ver que mi hermana es prisionera de un ser tan malvado*mirándolo*

En eso las puertas se abren...

-me avisaron que sven y Olaf llegaron*agitado*

-está en las caballerizas inconsciente*mirándolo*

-gracias Elsa

Mire como Kristoff se iba corriendo y que un guardia apareció…

-preparen a los soldados, la princesa Anna es prisionera e iremos a salvarla, al amanecer partiremos*dándole ordenes al guardia*

-Elsa iras por ella*feliz*

-claro, ahora descansa*sonriendo*

Salí de la biblioteca en compañía de Elsa, caminamos juntos al cuarto de Anna, donde mire el espejo roto y entonces…

-y si Anna ya sabía?*mirando mi reflejo*

-¿Qué quieres decir Olaf?*mirándome*

-me refiero a que si Anna se fue por voluntad propia*volteándome*

-o estuvo bajo presión*reaccionando*

-también podría ser eso*mirándola*

-Olaf quiero que tú me acompañes a ir por ella*segura*

-claro Elsa*sonriendo*

Elsa creo una cama idéntica a la de Anna y ambos descansamos en ella, mire como Elsa me abrazaba y en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había desaparecido cuando Anna desapareció, me alegre al ser yo el portador de nuevas noticias…

-descansa Elsa *sonriendo*


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes no me pertenecen solo elsa XD

* * *

><p>CAPITULO IV<p>

CONDE RONUARD

Era malo y mi gente me lo decía siempre, pero en mi palacio miraba a mi reino y quería mas, a mis oídos llego sobre la reina de hielo, sonriendo me encamine en forma de neblina y llegue a un claro, me instale ahí en forma de sombra y miraba a la reina de hielo crear una pista de patinaje, mi interés sobre este reino aumento, así que en forma de sombra me acerque y vi con interés el poder de esa reina, entonces me fije en ella, en la princesa Anna, ella tenía algo que llamo mucho mi atención y acercándome más pude ver que era amor por la reina…

-esto es interesante*pensando*

Me acerque más para verla de cerca sin ser notado por el reno y el muñeco de nieve y lo vi, la voluntad de fuego, después de verla patinar la seguí y entre a su cuarto, era cuestión de tiempo para que las pesadillas aparezcan y entonces yo la guiare, riendo me fui al claro, los días pasaban y las primeras pesadillas comenzaban ese mismo día…sonreía al verla así…

Atentamente mire como la reina la veía con un semblante de preocupación y cuando ella se retiraba, sucedió la pesadilla más grande que tuvo, espere a que ambas quedaran dormidas y me acerque a ella…

-déjalas fluir pequeña*susurrándole*

Los días siguientes eran lo mismo y eso me gustaba, además su cansancio era más notorio, cuando una vez más la reina dejo el cuarto de su hermana me acerque a ella y con un poco de magia oscura me adentre a sus sueños…

-ve al claro pequeña, ahí te relajaras*en el sueño*

Al día siguiente mire como me obedecía y al ir al claro, se recostó y cerró los ojos, aproveche y puse mi mano en su frente…

-esta noche se revelara algo sorprendente para ti…

Y así fue, esa noche la veía acostada, mientras su cuerpo se prendía en llamas, riendo me acerque, despertando en miedo, me aparecí frente a ella…

-vaya esto es muy caliente*sonriendo*

-¿Quién eres?*asustada*

-cálmate o quemaras todo el reino*mirándola*

-no sé cómo*alterada*

Puse mi mano en su hombro y sus llamas se apagaron instantáneamente, mire al cuarto y todo estaba en cenizas…

-oh querida esto es un desastre*fingiendo*

-tengo miedo*abrazando las rodillas*

-no te preocupes, aunque tu magia sea más fuerte que la de tu hermana, debes de controlarla*juntado las manos*

-no se hacerlo*llorando*

-te diré algo, yo vine a estudiar a tu reino*caminando de un lado a otro*

-¿porque?*mirándome*

-porque quiero invadirlo*riendo*

-no te dejare*parándose*

-quería destruir a la reina, pero encontré algo mejor*sonriendo macabramente*

-deja a Elsa en paz*desafiante*

-con una condición*señalándola*

-¿Cuál es?*mirándome*

-eso lo sabrás con el tiempo, pero te puedo ayudar a controlarte*sonriendo*¨

-¿en serio?*esperanzada*

-sí, yo estaré aquí*poniendo mi mano en su frente*

-bien*feliz*

Con mi magia oculte todo el desastre que había en su recamara, para darle a entender que era en serio lo que decía, me oculte en su cuarto y me dedique a convertirla en una verdadera princesa, durante las noches le enseñaba cosas, como crear una espada de fuego o un dragón o como rodear su propio cuerpo en llamas, también nos dimos cuenta de que ella sola se regeneraba, cada día a su lado era una nueva enseñanza, tanto eran los cambios que ni su propia hermana se dio cuenta de ello, pero cuando ella aparecía fingía ser igual que siempre, aprendió a dar discursos de todo tipo, pero también en el fondo poco a poco le metía la oscuridad en su corazón, pues me aseguraba de decirle…

-sé que amas a la reina*mirándola*

-¿Cómo supiste?*sorprendida*

-tu forma de mirarla y la forma en la que le hablas*encogiéndome de hombros*

-por favor no le digas*triste*

-decirle yo, solo soy un humilde viajero*sonriendo*

-gracias*sonriendo*

-aun así se ve tan feliz*mirándola

Poco a poco el resentimiento creció en ella, con eso su poder se hacía imparable tanto poder tenia que no era rival para su hermana…

-falta poco mi princesa de fuego*sonriendo*

Finalmente llego el día, había oído que su hermana había anunciado un baile y que en el mismo anunciaría su relación con el joven, esa era la oportunidad perfecta, solo tenía dos días para preparar mi plan y esta noche empezaría…

-Anna*mirándola*

-dime*cambiando su vestido*

-recuerdas que te dije que iba a invadir esta nación*sentándome*

-si*mirándome*

-bien, lo que encontré interesante eres tu*riendo*

-¿yo?*sorprendida*

-tienes algo que me llamo la atención*sonriendo*

-¿Qué quieres de mí?*mirándome*

-este es el trato, el día del baile se hará un anuncio y tu tomaras una decisión, si vienes para acá, aceptas ser mi esposa y dejare esta nación, junto a su reina, en paz*mirándola*

-¿Cuál es la segunda?*viendo a la ventana*

-si te quedas en el baile, le dirás todo a tu hermana e iniciaremos una batalla*sonriendo*

-la decisión es mía*agachando la mirada*

-así es*mirando el techo*

-¿depende de ese anuncio que ella dará?

-claro y te prometo que no le tocare un pelo a la reina*riendo*

La mire una última vez y ella solo se acostó en el suelo donde durmió, en esos dos días la vi eligiendo, diferentes vestidos, ya no hable más con ella, la deje pensar en las opciones y lo que tenía que hacer, finalmente el día llego y como siempre la fiesta empezó, abrí la ventana y camine hacia ella…

-hoy es el gran día*riendo*

Espere pacientemente y cuando oí abrir la puerta sonreí, mire como se acostó en el suelo, mire atento y poco a poco note el cambio y sonreí más cuando ella misma hizo todos sola cambio su peinado, dejándose el pelo largo y suelto, cambio de vestido con magia, tal como su hermana…

-¿esta es mi verdadera yo?*mirándose al reflejo*

-claro, esta es tu forma real, un dragón o un fénix*voz siniestra*

-me gusta*feliz*

-pero todo tiene un precio*poniendo mis manos en sus hombros descubiertos*

-¿cuál es el precio?*seria*

-tú ya sabes, ahora ve al baile y diviértete, demuéstrales que Elsa no es la única con poderes aquí*sonriendo*

-¿y después?*sonriendo*

-esta noche te iras del palacio, esta noche es tu último gran baile*riendo*

Mire como se fue, mientras que yo invocaba la niebla y regresaba al claro, en espera de mi futura esposa, sonreí cuando la vi salir del palacio y rápidamente mi niebla la envolvía, cuando llego frente a mí…

-creo que mi decisión ya está tomada*mirándome*

-así es*sonriendo*

-espero que cumplas tu palabra*seria*

- eso hare, vamos a casa*tomando su mano*

-felicidades Elsa y Kristoff*sonriendo*

Entre la niebla nos fuimos…


	6. Chapter 6

gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les gusta mucho la historia

me considero fan de elsa

ademas soy chica como ella XD

los personajes no me pertenecen...elsa si ¬u¬

* * *

><p>CAPITULO V<p>

CONDE RONUARD Y CONDESA ANNA

Cuando la niebla se disipo, llegamos a un enorme castillo, sus puertas se abrieron ante nuestra presencia, mire que en lo alto del castillo, entre dos torres, había un enorme ojo que me miraba, con temor seguí al que sería mi esposo, el castillo era sombrío pero eso aun así no dejaba de ser impresionante, entramos y de inmediato subimos unas escaleras en forma de caracol, llegamos a un enorme salón y de ahí pasamos a un pasillo, las ventanas mostraban una tierra gris, tal como era su dueño…

-Anna, aquí dormirás*mirándome*

Nos habíamos detenido ante una enorme puerta…

-claro*mirando como la abría*

Me dejo pasar y mire un cuarto grande, una cama sencilla y una enorme ventana, a lado un armario…

-espero que estés cómoda*sonriendo*

-claro, se ve cómodo*sentándome en la cama*

-la cena se servirá pronto, por favor cámbiate*cerrando la puerta*

Cuando mire que se fue, solté el aire que sostuve, mire el cuarto y sentí miedo, pero vino a mi mente el recuerdo de Elsa y mi temor desapareció, como el había dicho me arregle rápido y espere a que me avisaran, pasando varias horas en las cuales modifique levemente el cuarto…

-princesa Anna la cena está servida

Cuando Salí vi a una personita de baja estatura…

-un duende*susurrando*

Seguí al fiel sirviente, mientras caminábamos, miraba cada cuadro, todos mostraban escenas bélicas, finalmente llegamos al comedor, era una mesa muy larga, el conde estaba en el otro extremo…

-princesa por favor tome asiento a lado del conde*señalando*

-claro*sonriéndole*

Camine por lo largo de la mesa y me senté al lado del conde…

-¿Qué tal tu cuarto?*mirándome*

-lo modifique un poco, lo siento*agachando la mirada*

-no te preocupes y el cuarto es tuyo y puedes modificarlo como gustes*sonriendo*

Sonreí e inmediatamente nos sirvieron la cena, comimos en silencio, en un ambiente agradable, cuando terminamos nos dedicamos hablar de la boda y las condiciones que firmaríamos ese día…

-entonces el día de la boda, firmamos donde tu juras no tocar a mi hermana*sonriendo*

-claro y tu serás mi esposa, también me darás un hijo*mirándome*

-si*nerviosa*

Quedamos que al a los dos días nos casaríamos y que ambos diríamos nuestros votos, desgraciadamente el conde no era un ser normal, su tez pálida y su oscura presencia, me hacía temblar, pero por proteger a Elsa soy capaz de venderle mi alma al mismo demonio, el amor que sentía por Elsa era tan grande que no me importaba entregarme aun ser como el…

Durante los días recorrí todo el castillo y descubrí que era más sombrío por dentro que por fuera, estaba nerviosa, al día siguiente era mi boda y todo el reino del conde estaba invitado, en el fondo deseaba que Elsa apareciera y me rescatase, pero solo eran imaginaciones mías, ella apenas notaria mi ausencia, triste miraba mi vestido, que ironía era negro con rojo, en vez del blanco, cerré mis ojos y me dormí…

-princesa Anna, hoy es el gran día

Esa voz me despertó y entraron un grupo de duendes, comenzaron a masajear mi cuerpo…

-cuando sea de noche, usara esta capa roja con esta ropa interior, caminara a la puerta del conde y tocara dos veces*masajeando*

Yo solo asentí, mientras recibía los masajes, casi todo el día me la pase en masajes, hasta que dio el atardecer, cuando dieron anuncio de que ya era, comenzaron a peinarme y a vestirme, me colocaron cremas, esencias y cuando me vi, vestía elegantemente, mi cabello largo y suelto, mi figura se marcaba, baje las escaleras y cuando entre al salón todos me vieron…

-todo es por ti Elsa*pensando*

Dije mis votos y el los suyos, nos fundimos en un beso, todos fingían alegría, la fiesta duro mucho y llego la hora, me puse lo que los duendes me dijeron y camine por el largo pasillo, hasta la puerta del conde, toque dos veces como dije y pase, me sirvió dos copas y entre más besos, comenzó a desnudarme con sus manos, en mi mente vino la imagen de Elsa, ella era la que me tocaba y sin darme cuenta me entregue al conde pensando en ella…

Al día siguiente…

-buenos días condesa

-buenos días ceraf*tallándome los ojos*

-el conde la espera en la mesa*sonriendo*

-ceraf dime Anna*sonriéndole*

-claro Anna*pasándome una bata*

Me vestí ligeramente y baje a desayunar, me beso los labios con salvajismo y yo trate de corresponderle lo mejor que pude, desayunamos tranquilos, como no había mucho que hacer, me paseaba por el castillo, mientras que el solo se iba a su cuarto, los meses pasaban y mi corazón ya no aguantaba, cada noche, cada hora, Elsa aparecía y a ella es a quien me entregaba con pasión, pero al despertar solo era un conde, frio, cruel, sádico y malvado, ese hombre amaba hacer sufrir a su gente y como disculpa, bajaba y convivía un poco con ellos, a la gente le gustaba tenerme entre ellos…

Era invierno y eso se notaba muy poco, miraba los copos caer, mi mano agarro uno en el aire, pero este se derritió inmediatamente, triste limpie mi mano y en eso el viento soplo muy fuerte…

-¿y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

Oí claramente la voz de Elsa y mire hacia arriba, el ojo me miraba, espere a que mirara otra cosa y cuando lo hizo me convertí en neblina, con esta forma recorrí en pocos segundos varias aldeas, atravesándolas rápidamente sin levantar sospecha y al llegar a arendelle, me cambie a sombra, viendo que aun había gente, entre sin ningún problema, al subir por el castillo, abrí la ventana, entre a mi antiguo cuarto y sentí que alguien me abrazo las piernas e inmediatamente correspondí…

-Olaf*susurrando*

El abrazo se prolongó y con mi magia, dormí a Olaf, tome un poco de nieve que había en el balcón y comencé hacer un muñeco de nieve, cuando lo termine sentí una mirada en mí y pude ver que era ese enorme ojo que me miraba, cuidadosamente bese a Olaf en la frente y me fui de la misma forma que vine, los días pasaron y yo hacía lo mismo, pero cada paso por la nieve esta se derretía con mis pisadas y el miedo de que le pasase eso a Elsa aumentaba, no quería matar a mi propia hermana y a su gente, por eso me aleje de ella, mi magia era muy fuerte…

Mientras paseaba por el jardín, mire como el ojo se ponía rojo y muchos orcos lanzaban flechas desde las montañas que nos protegían…

-condesa entre

-¿comandante que sucede?*mirándolo*

-intrusos

Con eso entre rápidamente, no quería molestar a mi esposo por mi imprudencia, aún seguía molesto porque me escape por dos horas, suspire al verlo pasar por el salón y decidí irme a descansar, habían pasado 4 semanas desde ese ataque y me encontraba en las murallas, cuando vi a un enorme ejercito dirigirse hacia acá, no le tome importancia hasta que un muro de hielo se alzó sobre ellos….

-Elsa*asustada*


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes no me pertenecen...

gracias a todos por sus reviews siempre los leo:)

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VI<p>

RENCUENTRO

En la mañana varios caballos salieron de arendelle a todo galope, en la cabeza se encontraba Elsa con Olaf, a su lado, pero un poco más atrás, estaba Kristoff con sven, Elsa iba segura, Olaf le daba indicaciones y Elsa las seguía, todos la seguían, cruzaban el bosque sin parar, el ejercito que Elsa llevaba era muy grande, llevaba más de la mitad, pero no dejo desprotegida a andarelle, dejo los suficientes para frenar una invasión en su ausencia…

Cuando llegaron a la pradera, en 5 día, Elsa ordeno descansar un poco pues llevaban casi dos días sin descanso, mientras todos dormían, Elsa miraba el desierto, en su rostro una seguridad y una tristeza absoluta, llevando su mano al corazón…

-ya casi Anna*susurrando*

Elsa durmió esa noche con la esperanza de tener entre sus brazos a su adorada hermana, pero entre sus sueños Anna y ella se besaban, eso la despertó rápidamente, tocándose los labios , los sintió húmedos…

-¿dormiste bien?*sonriendo*

-Kristoff, porque no me despertaron, ya pasa de medio día*molesta*

-porque dormías cómodamente*sonriendo*

-Kristoff hablaremos después*sonriendo tristemente*

-lo se*sonriendo*

Elsa y los demás se alistaron, saliendo tarde de la pradera, adentrándose al desierto, Elsa creo una brisa fresca para que nadie resintiera el calor, avanzaron dos días y descansaban uno, rápidamente se ponían en marcha para llegar al lugar, antes de lo previsto el ejercito de Elsa llego al pueblo donde Olaf recibió la gran noticia y Elsa dio la orden y todos corrieron por el paso del diablo, como era llamado, las flechas cayeron y Elsa creo un escudo que los protegió, mientras ella junto a su ejército corrían a la entrada, las puertas del castillo se abrieron y el ejército del conde salieron, los soldados se adelantaron protegiendo a Elsa y rápidamente le abrieron camino junto a Kristoff…

Elsa paso y con su magia derribo a los que tenía enfrente, logrando entrar al castillo, rápidamente subió las escaleras y en la enorme sala donde llegaron estaba Anna en medio mirándonos fijamente, mientras una lucha se iniciaba en las afueras del castillo…

-Anna*emocionada*

-pero que tenemos aquí*apareciendo detrás de Anna*

-¿tu?*molesta*

-reina Elsa de andarelle, que desagradable sorpresa*sonriendo*

-¿Quién eres?*poniéndose enfrente de Elsa*

-oh, pero que mal educado soy, déjenme presentarme, soy el conde Ronuard y ella es mi esposa, la condesa Anna*poniendo sus manos en sus hombros*

-deja a Anna en paz*haciendo una espada de hielo*

-Anna vino por voluntad propia*riendo*

-mentira*furiosa*

-Anna dilo por ti misma*abrazándola*

Anna miro a Elsa, pero sus ojos pasaron de dorados a rojos…

-¿Anna?*preocupada*

-vete Elsa, aquí es a donde pertenezco*tomando la mano del conde*

-¡Anna!*llorando*

El conde brinco y ataco a Elsa, quien sorprendida logro esquivar el golpe, Kristoff se fue en contra de Anna, sujetándola fuertemente, pero Anna se removía, haciendo retroceder a Kristoff y provocando que cayeran ambos por las escaleras…

-¡Anna! ¡Kristoff!*mirándolos caer*

-finalmente la reina Elsa contra mi*sonriendo*

-más bien contra un muerto*molesta *

Ambos peleaban ferozmente, pero para Elsa pelear contra el conde era difícil…

-dime Elsa porque peleas realmente*riendo*

-para llevar a Anna a la casa*mirándolo desafiante*

-que pobre deseo*atacándola*

Elsa cayó al suelo y miro a su rival…

-tan pobre deseo tienes que jamás la llevaras contigo*riendo*

Elsa aprovecho y contra ataco, pero tenía desventaja, hasta que Olaf apareció con sven y juntos clavaron una espada en el pecho del conde…

-eso si es un deseo poderoso*mirando a Olaf y a sven*

El conde cayó muerto y Elsa rápidamente corrió escaleras abajo, donde miro una batalla, Kristoff esquivaba las bolas de fuego que Anna le aventaba y para su mala fortuna resbalo justo cuando venía una bola de fuego hacia él, Elsa apareció y con su hielo evito una tragedia…

-Anna detente*triste*

-no puedo detenerme*llorando*

-es su naturaleza*riendo desde arriba*

-maldito seas conde*murmuro*

Elsa ahora esquivaba los ataques de su hermana, temerosa de hacerle daño alguno y evitar que los demás salgan lastimados, para Anna era difícil detenerse y más cuando se trataba de su gran amor….Elsa no podía acercarse a Anna sin recibir algún daño y Anna quería que Elsa la parara, pero no podía dejar de atacarla…

-Anna por favor no me obligues a dañarte*llorando*

Anna no respondió y ataco a Kristoff hiriéndolo en un costado, Elsa al ver esto se enojó y ataco con todo a su hermana, las espadas chocaban, no había tregua, todo era fuego y hielo por todo el lugar, Elsa peleaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que Anna tenía un rostro sereno ,Elsa resbalo a causa de su propio hielo y Anna aprovecho para rasgarle la mejilla, Kristoff vio esto y le arrebato la espada a Olaf y aprovechando que Anna estaba de espaldas a él y casi sobre su hermana, la atravesó…

Elsa cerro los ojos esperando que su hermana la matara, pero solo sintió algo cálido caer en sus mejillas, al abrirlos ojos, se topó con una Anna sonriente y atravesada por Kristoff…

-Anna!*gritando*

Kristoff se alejó aturdido por lo que hizo, Elsa rápidamente tomo a su hermana entre los brazos y la recostó en el suelo, tapo con sus manos la herida, pero la sangre no paraba de salir, trato de enfriar un poco para que parara el sangrado, pero tampoco funciono…

-Elsa*débil*

- no hables*tratando de parar la sangre*

-vete*mirándola*

-te pondrás bien y volveremos juntas*llorando*

-no hay un nosotras*apartando sus manos de la herida*

-Anna *llorando*

Frente a Elsa la herida sano y Anna se paró, algo adolorida por la herida…

-¿Cómo es posible?*sorprendida*

Anna miro a un orco con un arco…

-paren esto*ordenando*

El orco salió de su escondite y Salió a dar la orden, Elsa se paró y tomo el brazo de Anna…

-Anna vamos a casa*sonriendo*

-no puedo y no quiero*mirándola*

-Anna*temblando*

-Elsa mi poder es destructivo*triste*

-juntas hallaremos la solución*sonriendo*

-además esta la gente del pueblo y si me voy, se quedan solos*apartándose*

-podemos ir y venir*esperanzada*

Varios orcos aparecieron….

-condesa Anna…no…princesa Anna, estamos a sus órdenes*saludándola*

-comandante hagan recuento de los daños y avísenle al pueblo que el conde murió*seria*

Elsa miraba con asombro y orgullo a su hermana, había madurado mucho, pero extrañaba a la otra Anna…

-también preparen estancias para los herido y los sanos, la reina Elsa se quedara unos días a descasar y a negociar un tratado de paz*mirándola*

Elsa se entristeció, pero aun tenia algunos días para hacerla razonar, miro a los soldados retirarse…

-Elsa, tú y Kristoff síganme, Olaf sven esperen aquí*mirándolos*

-¿Anna?*mirándola*

-ceraf*alzando la voz*

Un duende apareció de la nada…

-dígame princesa*sonriendo*

-trae un médico al cuarto del futuro rey*sonriéndole*

-Anna

-oscar*sonriendo*

-¿en qué ayudo?*feliz*

Oscar estaba hecho de fuego y piedra, anna lo habia hecho para no aburrirse y era de mucha ayuda a diferencia de olaf, oscar pensaba y actuaba con inteligencia…

-bueno, cuida a este par*señalando a olaf y sven*

-si *mirándolos fijamente*

Elsa miro curiosa al muñeco de piedra y lava, sonriendo y con algo de ayuda siguió a Anna por el castillo...conforme caminaban, Anna cambiaba el aspecto del palacio, hasta que…

-oye deja de seguirme*mirando al techo*

Elsa y Kristoff se veían con confusión…

-ya es difícil mandar aquí, como para que tu enorme ojo me mire a cada paso que doy*molesta*

-princesa anna es el ojo que cuida a la familia noble*nervioso*

-ceraf me vigila incluso en el baño*frustrada*

-bueno yo…*temeroso*

-ya es difícil tenerlos a ustedes esperando detrás de la puerta*suspirando*

Un par de orcos solo reían ante eso, olvidando que llevaban a un joven herido, finalmente Anna ignoro esto y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto…

-reina Elsa, pueden quedarse aquí*abriendo las puertas*

-Anna, no hay…

-el medico*anunciando e interrumpiendo a Elsa*

Rápidamente curo a Kristoff, Anna veía como Elsa y él se tomaban de las manos y sonreían, silenciosamente se retiró, pero Elsa noto la ausencia de su hermana y dejo a Kristoff descansar, mientras ella regresaba al hall, en lo alto miro a Anna separar a óscar de Olaf, al parecer no se llevaban bien y decidió bajar…

-Anna*mirándola*

-lo siento Olaf, pero óscar es diferente a ti*jalándolo*

-claro que soy diferente, yo si pienso*molesto*

-¿Qué sucede aquí?*apareciendo*

-sucede que esa nieve solo dice idioteces*señalando a Olaf*

-óscar, podrías ir a ver cómo va la revisión*exasperada*

-claro Anna*retirándose*

Anna suspiro al ver a su nuevo amigo marcharse…

-es temperamental*riendo*

-odia que se tomen las cosas a la ligera*frustrada*

-Anna*llamándola*

-esperen aquí*caminando a un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro*

Elsa miro al grupo y todos miraban a Anna como soldados, después miro a Anna, su cabello largo hasta la cintura, ligeramente alborotado, sus ojos azules y su vestido rojo con negro que ceñía su figura…

-y en un par de días escoltaran a la reina Elsa devuelta al palacio de arendelle*explicando*

-nos aseguraremos de que no les pase nada*serio*

-laxas a veces das miedo con tanta seriedad*suspirando*

-lo siento princesa*apenado*

-con el conde muerto usted ahora es viuda*mirándola*

-BJ es verdad y tendré que atender asuntos con las otras naciones*frustrada*

-14 naciones para ser exactos*sonriendo*

-15 contando a arendelle*corrigiéndolos*

-qué curioso y yo que creí que óscar era único*riendo*

-déjenlo en paz quieren*seria*

Elsa se acercó…

-puedo quedarme y ayudarte a rendir cuentas*sonriendo*

-lamento su majestad, pero esto es privado y solo la princesa Anna debe resolver*mirando a Elsa*

-sin contar que se anunciara la apertura de relaciones amorosas*suspirando*

-dastan, el príncipe de Persia es uno de ellos

-el arrogante y grandioso dastan*negando*

Ceraf apareció para interrumpirlos…

-les recuerdo que la princesa Anna deberá firmar un tratado de paz*enseñando un pergamino*

-ya tan rápido*desesperada*

-aquí tiene*poniéndolo en manos de Anna*

-vamos Elsa*caminando hacia la mesa más cercana*

Elsa la siguió y Anna extendió el pergamino, dándole oportunidad a Elsa de leerlo, Elsa miro complacida, no solo era algo para evitar la guerra, sino también abría las puertas al comercio, pero su cara cambio a una de tristeza…

-eso significa que tendrás que quedarte*triste*

-te lo dije*seria*

Elsa miro a Anna que solo miraba el techo, con dolor firmo el papel y Anna con un movimiento de mano lo firmo también, el papel mágicamente se dividió en dos, uno para Elsa y el otro para Anna…

-es puro trámite*enrollando su pergamino*

-Anna yo…

-debes descansar Elsa*sonriéndole*

Elsa sintió sueño y cayo dormida en los brazos de Anna, al día siguiente se levantó, dejando dormido a Kristoff a su lado, se vistió y bajo al comedor, al llegar en él estaba Anna y óscar…

-buenos días*tímida*

-buenos días*contestaron los dos*

-¿Qué hacen?*acercándose*

-cartas para 14 naciones a mano*concentrada*

Elsa se sentó a la derecha de Anna y miro atentamente lo que hacían…

-Anna te tiembla la mano*serio*

-óscar no presiones*escribiendo*

-te saldrá fea*presionando*

-óscar*ignorándolo*

-merida lleva acento en la e*señalando*

-que no*suspirando*

-que si*mirándola*

-ceraf, merida lleva acento en la e*alzando la voz*

-no su alteza*gritando desde la cocina*

-gracias, lo ves no lleva*mirando a óscar*

-jum*serio*

Elsa miro entretenida lo que sucedía…

-reina Elsa, su desayuno *sirviéndole*

-gracias ceraf*sonriéndole*

-de nada*sonriendo y alejándose*

-ustedes no piensan desayunar*mirándolos*

-no, hasta que Anna termine con esto*mirando a Elsa*

Elsa rio bajito al ver a óscar con lentes…

-y listo*poniendo cera y el sello*

Ceraf le sirvió a Anna y óscar, Elsa miraba como estos dos peleaban la mejor manera de enviar las cartas a las naciones…

-insisto Anna, a caballo es mejor*mordiendo un pedazo de pan*

-llegaran para el próximo año, usemos los halcones*suspirando*

-además recuerda invitar a la reina Elsa de arendelle al festival de la cosecha*picándole con el tenedor la nariz*

-primero deja que llegue a arendelle y vea su agenda, de ahí partiremos*sobándose la nariz*

-vendré*sonriendo*

-que bien, así conocerán a las 14 naciones*escribiendo en un pergamino el nombre de Elsa*

-y si ponemos un carrera de obstáculos*riendo*

-princesa versus princesa*sonriendo maliciosamente*

-así es, los reyes verían a los futuros al trono ingeniárselas*mirándolo*

-también podemos poner un desfile*riendo*

- seria de globos*negociando*

Elsa sonreía y al poco rato bajaron Olaf, sven y Kristoff a desayunar, todos veían a óscar y a Anna pelearse por las decisiones del festival, tanto fue así que los caballero dragón se involucraron en la discusión, el resto solo veía la pelea…

-aun así arendelle se queda atrás por mucho

-¿y si metemos en una copa mágica los nombre escritos por cada participante?

-así como un torneo de campeones

- ya estuvo que ganamos*riendo*

Todos rieron cuando uno dijo que arendelle no tenía campeón y seria desventaja, el único campeón era un maestro de hielo y lo harían trizas…

-arendelle no participara*mirando a Elsa*

Elsa dejo de oír y solo contemplo la belleza de su hermana, su corazón se agito locamente…

-¿Qué me está pasando?*pensando*

Mientras miraba a su hermana hacer las funciones propias…

-con su permiso me retiro*levantándose*

-yo también me retiro*haciendo una reverencia hacia Elsa*

Todos miraron como óscar y Anna se retiraban y se perdían al cruzar la puerta, al poco rato, los caballeros también se retiraron, quedando solo ellos…

-¿Elsa regresara?*mirando a Elsa*

-no se*triste*

-pero Elsa, Anna es parte de arendelle*triste*

-lo se Olaf*mirando al muñeco de nieve*

-pero ahora es parte de Genovia*recogiendo los platos*

-ceraf, eres el sirviente más cercano a Anna*mirándolo*

-a diferencia del conde Anna buscaba acercarse a la gente, la gente conocía la verdad de Anna*encogiéndose de hombros*

-pero Anna debe irse con nosotros*serio*

-Anna es dueña de todo esto, además debe recuperarse*triste*

-¿de qué?*mirando al duende*

-unos días antes, Anna y el conde discutieron, algo sobre un escape que hizo a andarelle, el conde la golpeo tan fuerte que Anna perdió al bebe*nervioso*

-Anna estaba embarazada de es ser*sorprendida*

-sí, trata de sobreponerse, pero aun el fuego se descontrola, muchos pensamos que Anna daría un golpe de estado y mataría al conde*serio*

-¿Qué pasara con el funeral del conde?*acercándose a Elsa*

-como habrá funeral si no hay cuerpo*sonriendo*

-pero Olaf mato al conde*siendo abrazada por Kristoff*

- y la joven Anna lo calcino*riendo*

-¿Qué pensara la gente?*preocupado*

-calma muñeco de nieve, lo hizo público*alejándose*

Un dragón entro por la ventana y con miro el comedor, de pronto ceraf apareció con una bandeja de pescado…

-aquí tienes furia nocturna, ya sabes que Anna se molestara si no comes bien*regañándolo*

El dragón comió con entusiasmo el plato que le servían…

-es la mascota de Anna, es un dragón, pero que su apariencia no los engañe, puede ser lindo por fuera, pero por dentro es una ola de destrucción y maldad, así como la princesa Anna*riendo*

-Anna no es mala*seria*

-si eso fuera verdad, no habría rematado al conde ella misma*sonriendo siniestramente*

Todos se quedaron mudos ante esta declaración, Anna una asesina a sangre fría, Elsa no quería creerlo y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala del consejo, donde Anna estaba envuelta en llamas…

-¿Anna?*parándose en el marco*

-Elsa*mirándola con sus ojos rojos*

-Anna debemos hablar*seria*

-claro, pasa*suspirando*

Elsa pasó y Anna cerró la puerta con un movimiento de mano, ambas se sentaron en los sillones, quedando una frente a otra…

-Anna*mirándola*

-dime*esperando*

-¿Por qué?*triste*

-era necesario llegar a un acuerdo, mira que aparecerte así con un ejército e invadir mi nación*riendo*

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?*mirándola*

-Elsa…yo*suspirando*

-no me importaba irme a la guerra con tal de no verte en ese estado*parándose*

El estado de Anna era sombrío, sus ojos rojos aún seguían, su cabello largo y algo alborotado, su piel bronceada…

-Elsa yo tome la decisión y ahora debo cargar con las consecuencias*agachando la mirada*

-¿y cuáles son esas consecuencias? ¿Quedarte aquí? ¿Gobernar una nación?*sentándose en la mesita frente a ella*

-si esas son las consecuencias de mis actos*cruzando las piernas*

-Anna déjame ayudarte a cargar con ellos*poniendo su mano en la pierna de Anna*

-gracias Elsa, pero prefiero manejarlo por mi cuenta*alejando la mano de Elsa de su ardiente piel*

-ahora eres tu quien me aleja*sonriendo tristemente*

-qué raro se han invertido los papeles*riendo*

-pero en este caso, mi hermana se casó para salvarme nuevamente*triste*

-no dudare en ayudarte, desde aquí claro*señalando*

-Anna yo…*acercándose*

Anna se puso nerviosa ante la cercanía de su hermana y con la fuerza de sus piernas empujo el sillón a una gran distancia, de sus manos el fuego rojo salía, Anna trato de controlarlo, pero le era imposible, no tendiendo otra opción corrió hacia le ventana y salto de ella…

-¡Anna!*gritando*

Elsa quien vio cómo su hermana salto, corrió hacia la ventana y miro abajo, del pequeño estanque salía una Anna totalmente mojada, Elsa miro y vio que era casi 80 metros los que Anna salto, rápidamente bajo y se topó con una puerta de cristal muy alta, pero a la vez muy ligera, al abrirla se encontró con un jardín muy hermoso, atrás de ella, llegaban los demás, al pisar el jardín lo sintió como en verano de arendelle, miro a óscar regañar a Anna, quien aún estaba dentro del estanque, se acercó y le tendió la mano…

Anna miro la mano extendida de Elsa y dudo en sostenerla, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la orilla, con ayuda de óscar pudo salir del estanque, Elsa solo cerro su mano y miro tristemente donde había estado Anna…

-no cabe duda tú te quieres matar, mira que ya es la onceava vez que saltas desde esa ventana en esta semana*regañándola*

-las primeras 3 veces fue por diversión, las demás fueron por necesidad*acostándose en el pasto*

Elsa miraba Anna tendida y cuando intento acercarse una mancha negra cayó del cielo…

-jajajajajajajaja furia nocturna me haces cosquillas*riendo*

El dragón que había visto antes ahora estaba sobre su hermana lamiéndole el rostro…

-ya basta, me la alteras*regañando al dragón*

El dragón miro a óscar y de un colazo lo tiro al estanque, Elsa agradeció que hiciera eso, apenas llevaba unas horas de conocerlo y ya la aturdía con demasiada seriedad, el dragón y Elsa se miraron y ella inclino la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, el dragón sonrió sin dientes, cosa que hizo reír a Elsa, Anna como pudo se quitó de encima el dragón y ayudo a óscar a salir del agua, quien solo fulmino con la mirada al dragón, quien rápidamente se escondió detrás de Elsa, aprovechando que el dragón estaba detrás suyo, acaricio su cabeza y sintió una piel suave, el dragón agradeció el gesto lamiendo su mano…

-Elsa ten cuidado no te vaya a morder la mano*riendo*

Elsa miro el dragón y este se le quedo mirando, rápidamente la lamio y se fue de ahí, tirando a Anna y a óscar al estanque nuevamente con su cola…

-juro por mi alma que ese dragón morirá algún día*molesto*

Anna flotaba con la cara hundida debajo del agua, un orco que pasaba por ahí tomo una rama y le pico los costados…

-hajsdaksdmkamsdak*moviendo su mano*

Oscar rodo los ojos e intento salir de ahí, pero cada intento terminaba de nuevo dentro, sven se acercó y con sus cuernos lo saco…

-gracias reno*dándole palmadas en la cabeza*

Anna seguía flotando mientras el orco le picaba con la rama, al poco rato Anna saco la cara del agua y estornudo, lanzando llamas y quemando la cara del orco, quien cayo desmayado y quemando un árbol cercano, Anna al ver esto comienza a chapotear tratando de apagar el incendio…Elsa quien miraba Anna flotar, para después verla escupir fuego y que este incendiara un árbol, le resulto gracioso y más ver a su hermana chapotear para apagarlo, camino hacia el árbol y con un ligero movimiento de manos, cayo nieve sobre el árbol, apagando el incendio, Anna dejo de chapotear y miro con frustración el árbol, Elsa entendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía y sven saco a Anna del agua, quien solo tenía la vista en el árbol, Elsa buscaba las palabras de apoyo adecuadas para enmendar la situación…

-ya viste de lo que soy capaz con tan solo alterarme*mirando a Elsa*

-Anna podrás controlarlo*mirándola*

-no podre, el fuego destruye y el hielo protege*suspirando*

Kristoff miro a Anna y noto ese brillo inusual, molesto hablo de más…

-tu estas enamorada de Elsa*mirando a Anna*

-¿Qué?*sorprendida*

Anna miro a Kristoff y esta tenía un semblante serio, miro a Elsa y esta la miraba sorprendida…

-Anna nosotras somos hermanas*impresionada*

-lo es y no te preocupes Kristoff estaré lo suficientemente lejos para no corromper a tu prometida*seria*

-eso espero Anna*serio*

-además, son tal para cual*riendo*

-¿Qué quieres decir?*mirando a Anna*

-quien más puede estar con una reina de hielo más que tu quien eres un amante del hielo*desafiante*

-Anna suficiente*seria*

-lo siento reina Elsa*entrando al castillo*

Kristoff miro a Anna, para después mirar a Elsa quien lo miro…

-has hecho mucho daño Kristoff*pasando de largo*

Anna había regresado al salón donde salto, tomo el enorme sillón y lo jalo al otro lado del cuarto, desenrollo el pergamino y lo puso en la vitrina de tratados, Elsa paso y la miro acomodando todo, Anna quien había sentido a su hermana entrar no dijo nada, Elsa tomo asiento y tomo las manos de Anna enfriándolas…

-Anna, no podemos*mirando a Anna sentarse en la mesita*

-lo se*retirando sus manos*

-Anna regresa por favor*acariciando la mejilla*

-no*alejándose*

-haremos lo posible por evitar que ambas perdamos el control*mirándola*

-es más fácil que yo lo pierda a que tu y cuando eso pase quemare todo arendelle*guardando unos libros*

-Anna eres todo lo que tengo*triste*

-no es así, tienes a Olaf, a sven y Kristoff, sobre todo tienes a todo un reino amándote*mirándola*

-pero a mí me hace falta mi energética hermana*agachando la mirada*

-aquí es donde debo estar*sonriendo*

Elsa se acercó y tomo a Anna de las manos, sin darse cuenta rozo el vientre de su hermana y un poco de hielo entro en Anna, quien se acercó al rostro de su hermana lentamente y manteniendo el impulso bajo control, desvió sus labios a la frente de Elsa, quien solo sintió un beso cálido…


	8. Chapter 8

gracias por sus reviews, es bueno saber que hay fans de esta alocada historia

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VII<p>

ARENDELLE Y LIOMONT

Elsa miro con tristeza el castillo donde estuvo dos días, Anna se había quedado, la despedida de Kristoff con su hermana fue muy fría, mientras que Olaf y sven fue calurosa, mientras que con ella solo le dio la mano, ni un abrazo ni nada, eso fue hace 1 mes y arendelle sabía de lo sucedido, mientras que Elsa y Kristoff habían terminado su relación, Elsa mantenía el comercio con liomont, nuevo reino en el mapa y nuevo nombre, Anna había hecho un gran trabajo y Elsa lo reconocía, pero en el fondo ese palacio se sentía solo, muy solo para ella…

-reina Elsa, le recuerdo que ya llegaron los comerciantes de liomont con los nuevos productos

-gracias capitán, enseguida bajare para recibirlos*sonriendo*

Elsa acomodo todo y bajo al patio principal, donde la gente se acercaba a ver las carretas llenas de canastos…

-reina Elsa*inclinándose*

-buenas tardes, que los trae por aquí*sonriendo*

-son los productos que trajimos de liomont*dando la orden de que abrieran las cajas*

Una mujer rechoncha se acercó rápidamente con una caja en manos…

-mi reina, la princesa Anna le manda estos chocolates*inclinándose*

-gracias*mirando la caja*

Elsa paso por todas las carretas, mirando todos los productos, había desde licor, barras de chocolate y comida, Elsa dio su aprobación y ordeno que le llevaran la caja de chocolate al salón, mientras veía como algunos comerciantes se acercaban…

-reina Elsa, pruebe este maravilloso licor de café*sirviéndole en un vaso*

-oh gracias*mirando*

Elsa tomo el vaso y lo bebió, su sabor era fuerte pero a la vez dulce y eso le recordó a Anna…

-es un maravilloso digestivo*sonriendo*

-¿y el precio es de?*mirando la botella*

-dos chelines*sonriendo*

-es muy barato, le daré 10 por esa botella*sonriendo*

-no podría, siendo usted es gratis*dándole una botella nueva*

Elsa trato de renegociar con el mercader, pero este se negó a recibir pago alguno por su botella, derrotada Elsa regreso al salón, con la botella en mano, cuando entro encontró la caja de chocolate y tomo una barra, comiéndosela, saboreo el exquisito sabor de ese chocolate, era dulce, amargo y fuerte, pero con toque suaves, al mirar dentro de la caja, encontró un paquete, al que abrió inmediatamente…

_Para que no te sientas tan sola…_

_Atentamente_

_Anna_

Sonrió y miro un pequeño globo, dentro de el dos niñas hacían un muñeco de nieve, lo puso en el escritorio y miro una carta que recibió hace mucho, era del festival, sonriendo mando a llamar a un grupo de comerciantes y anuncio que irían al festival con sus mejores cosechas, Anna le había mandado un mapa para que cruzasen por mar y no por tierra, que era más tardado, mando a preparar todo para el día de la partida…

Cada vez que podía Elsa tomaba una barra de la caja y lo comía, estaba ansiosa por partir, ella y Kristoff habían arreglado sus diferencias y quedaron como buenos amigos, el prometió disculparse con Anna y este vivía dentro del castillo para que Elsa no se sintiera tan sola y Olaf abandonado, después de dos largos meses el día de partir llego, Elsa seguida de un grupo de soldados y comerciantes, partieron hacia el reino de Anna, partieron temprano, para llegar ahí en la tarde, cuando llegaron vieron muchos barcos, de muchos lugares, eso los emociono a todos, arribaron al puerto correspondiente, pues este tenía la bandera del reino de arendelle y rápidamente les dijeron donde podían estar los comerciantes de dicho reino, había mucha gente y entre ellos vieron a Anna…

Anna estaba de espaldas a ellos, mientras platicaba con un joven parecido a Kristoff, la diferencia era de su cabello castillo y sus ojos grises, ambos reían y Kristoff sintió envidia de ese joven, Elsa tosió ligeramente y ambos la miraron…

-hola Anna*sonriendo*

-hola reina Elsa*sonriendo*

-Anna dime Elsa*suspirando*

-ah el es oleg volkova y es nuestro maestro de hielo*señalando*

-es un placer*reverenciando*

-ah es verdad mi helado*cruzándose de brazos*

-oh es cierto casi lo olvido*riendo*

El joven se puso detrás de una carreta en forma de puesto y miro a Anna…

-me habías dicho de chocolate verdad?*apenado*

-sí, con jalea de fresa*esperando*

Elsa vio como el chico, ponía en plato de cristal curvo, dos bolas cafés y vertía sobre ellas una jalea rosa, para después poner ligeros granos blancos, Anna recibió el plato y comió un poco de helado…

-auuu*dejando el plato y tocándose la cabeza*

-se te congelo el cerebro*riendo*

-si*soportando*

-tranquila pasara rápido*sonriendo*

-¿y qué es lo que vendes?*mirándolo*

-pues vera reina Elsa, vendo nieve y raspados de sabor*sonriendo*

Oleg miro a Anna quien golpeaba el carrito aun sufriendo por el cerebro congelado…

-ah los helados son de vainilla, fresa, chocolate y menta, de raspados, son tamarindo, limón y cereza*riendo*

-ah finalmente*sobándose las sienes*

-te lo advertí*riendo*

-calla*lanzándole un poco de helado*

-oye si lo tiras ya no te daré más*sonriendo y limpiándose la cara*

-parece que ustedes se llevan bien*mirándolo*

-claro, soy su maestro de hielo y su comerciante preferido*inflando el pecho de orgullo*

-y mi campeón de los juegos*tronándose los dedos*

-si eso también*rascándose la nuca*

-dales a probar tus productos, yo los pago*comiendo*

-claro, díganme de que los van a querer*tomando nota*

-yo quiero una nieve de vainilla*emocionado*

-claro que si pequeñín*anotando el pedido de Olaf*

-para sven uno de fresa*sonriendo*

-uno de vainilla y otro de fresa*confirmando el pedido*

-para mi uno de menta*cruzándose de brazos*

-uno de menta para el grandulón*anotando*

-a mi dame uno de chocolate*sonriendo*

-para la reina Elsa uno de chocolate*riendo*

-bien dame un raspado de limón con cereza*dejando el plato en el mostrador*

- luego no te quejes de que se te congela el cerebro*mirándola*

-tu dámelo*seria*

-Bien, tomen asiento enseguida se los llevo*señalando unas mesas*

Fueron a sentarse, Elsa quedo a la derecha de Anna, Olaf a su izquierda y sven a la izquierda de Olaf a su lado Kristoff, quedando frente a Anna…

-¿Dónde lo conociste?*serio*

-oh eso fue hace mucho, de hecho lo conocí el día de mi boda, el hacía figuras de hielo y tenía la loca idea de vender nieve de sabor*riendo ante el recuerdo*

-es simpático*sonriendo*

-lo es, él y su hija viven en el palacio*restándole importancia*

-¿tiene una hija?*sorprendida*

-su esposa murió cuando dio a luz*triste*

Un llanto llamo la atención del todos y miraron hacia oleg que cargaba a una bebe…

-ya ya cariño, no llores*meciéndola*

Anna se paró y se acercó a oleg…

-dámela yo la cuido mientras tu atiendes*extendiendo los brazos*

-Anna te lo agradezco pero…*apenado*

-los clientes esperan y nosotros también*seria*

Oleg le dio a su bebe a Anna quien la cargo y la llevo a la mesa, la bebe dejo de llorar al estar con Anna…

-ya Melanie, papa está trabajando duro*sonriendo*

Elsa se sorprendió al ver a su hermana con dotes naturales de una madre…

-eso Anna practica para cuando nazca el tuyo*sirviendo los pedidos*

-oye si tan solo te dignaras a escucharme y contrataras a varios empleados, no estarías en esta situación*haciendo reír a la bebe*

-que va*riendo*

-¿Anna estas embarazada?*sorprendido*

-si, Kristoff*ocupada con la bebe*

-lo curioso es que Anna no sabe de quién es, porque no ha tenido "eso" con los chicos o pretendientes*sentándose*

-hola oleg

-hola robin

-¿te puedo ayudar?

-está bien robin*quitándose el mandil y pasándoselo al joven*

-finalmente me haces caso*sonriendo*

-ojala se te congele el cerebro Anna*tomando a su hija en brazos*

-malo*riendo*

-¿Cuántos meses tienes Anna?*emocionado*

-como unos 3 meses Olaf*recordando*

-por el vestido no se ve, pero ese bulto crecerá pronto*riendo*

-tu, despreciable nevero, me estas llamando gorda*fingiendo enfado*

-claro que no marranita*riendo*

-dormirás en el pasillo*sentenciando*

-oye pero si tu sillón es cómodo*temeroso*

-además el castillo está lleno y la reina de arandelle tendrá que dormir en mi cuarto, mientras que yo me iré a dormir a…*señalando a Elsa*

-Anna*interrumpiéndola*

Pero Anna se levantó rápido y salió corriendo al uno de los baños portátiles que había cerca…

-vaya nauseas vespertinas*sonriendo*

-3 meses*sintiendo emoción*

-así que de un día para otro Anna se embarazo*curioso*

-si*mirando a Kristoff*

-Anna y tu ¿salen?*nerviosa*

-para nada, cuando Anna se enteró que mi esposa se había acostado con un príncipe o conde, lo que sea y que esta estaba dando a luz, fue la única que me tendió la mano, los padres de mi mujer me quitaron todo, mi negocio, mi vida y mi casa, Anna me dio casa, comida y trabajo, me vine con ella desde las islas del caribe, al mismo tiempo descubrió que estaba embarazada, hui de mi país y me refugie en este*apenado*

-Anna te dio un lugar donde vivir*sonriendo*

-así es su alteza y por eso estoy agradecido con ella, trato de ser lo menos molesto para ella, pero termino siendo yo quien la cuida y atiende sus locos antojos nocturnos*riendo*

-dime Elsa*mirándolo*

-claro Elsa*sonriendo*

-Anna tiene algún interesado*comiendo el helado*

-varios, de hecho hace poco vinieron 4 príncipes de las islas del sur, inmediatamente me pidió que los sacara, su forma de ser era muy despreciable y altanera, los sacamos y les prohibimos volver*comiendo el raspado de Anna*

-¿islas del sur?*molesto*

-¿no vino un tal Hans?*seria*

-lo mencionaron y ya*recordando*

Todos miraron a oleg reír…

-que es tan gracioso*sonriendo*

-hay rumores de que Anna debería casarse contigo, ya que fuiste tú quien mato al conde*riendo*

-¿yo?*roja*

-las tradiciones para los de este lado, según tengo entendido que cuando una princesa corre peligro y viene alguien y la rescata, es símbolo de matrimonio*riendo*

-¿Anna lo sabe?*apenada*

-claro que sí y por eso soy su escusa, muchas veces me presenta como su prometido, pero no pasa de ahí*sonriendo*

-pero duermes en su cuarto*serio*

-corrección rubio, duermo en su sillón no en su cama*riendo*

-¿y porque duermes con ella?*mirándolo desafiante*

-pues si sillón es muy cómodo, de hecho me tocara dormir con ella por primera vez*avergonzado*

Anna regreso y discutió con oleg sobre lo que consumieron siendo oleg el ganador, cuando robin se llevó a Anna arrastrando, Anna admitió su derrota y le dio un pequeño tour a Elsa, que miraba maravillada todo los puestos que se estaban armando para el día siguiente, al anochecer caminaron al castillo, el paso que Elsa recorrió ahora estaba lleno de vida, tenía pasto y un sendero de antorchas que iluminaban el camino hacia el castillo, cuando entraron vieron una mesa larga y un montón de gente reunida, Anna le indico a Elsa que se sentara a su lado, siendo oleg a la izquierda frente a Elsa…

-princesa Anna, mi hijo el príncipe vector está a sus ordenes

-gracias rey anis*nerviosa*

-no se compara con mi poderoso hijo*señalando a un muchacho flaco y sin chiste alguno*

-jajaja mi hijo es más poderoso que el tuyo*señalando a su hijo de abundante cabello*

-esto se me hace tan familiar*riendo*

-no será porque eso paso contigo merida*picándola*

-tu osadía será castigada princesa Anna*riendo*

Ambas rieron, pero fue la mama de merida quien puso orden en la mesa…

-hombres*susurrando*

-oh querida no te enojes*abrazándola*

-y ese es un gran motivo para no casarme*riendo*

-bien dicho princesa Anna, pero mi hija es linda y bella*poniendo a una princesa cerca del rostro de Anna*

-rey Arturo su hija es linda pero yo…*nerviosa*

-está corrompiendo el espacio personal de Anna*alejando a la princesa*

-gracias oleg*sonriendo*

Oleg solo le sonrió, pero no reacciono rápido cuando otra princesa le había sido aventada a Anna, tumbándola de la silla con todo y princesa…

-mi hija vuela

Elsa aparto a la joven quien se disculpó y ayudo a Anna a levantarse quien ya estaba aturdida,, durante toda la cena le llovían jóvenes o proposiciones de matrimonio y a Anna se le acabo el aliento de rechazarlas a todas y las fuerzas de levantarse del suelo, así que oleg intervino, Elsa quien miraba a una aturdida y cansada hermana, pensaba que hacer…finalmente todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, pues el día siguiente seria el festival…mientras caminaban por el pasillo Anna les decía dónde estaban los cuartos desde la espalda de oleg, Kristoff compartiría con sven y Olaf un cuarto, mientras que ellos seguían caminando dejándolos atrás, oleg abrió una habitación y le dio paso a Elsa, quien entro, seguida de ellos, oyeron un ligero gemido y ambos miraron a Anna dormir en la espalda del joven…

-déjala en la cama*sonriendo*

-¿segura? No me molesta compartir el sillón de la biblioteca*riendo*

-claro*mirando al chico*

Oleg dejo a Anna en la cama y se quitó la camisa, dejándola en un perchero, se quitó las botas y se acostó en el sillón que estaba frente a la cama, Elsa lo miro y sonrió, pues le chico se quedó dormido al instante o eso creyó…

-descuida no te veré mientras te cambias*sonriendo*

-ah gracias, supongo*apenada*

Oleg se paró y se acercó a Anna, la comenzó a desvestir frente a una seria Elsa, dejándola solo en ropa interior, camino al armario y tomo un camisón negro semitransparente, regreso con Anna pero unas manos lo pararon…

-yo lo hare*seria*

-no es la primera vez que lo hago*sonriendo*

Oleg entendió que para Elsa era incomodo ver como un hombre ajeno, desnudaba a su hermana frente a ella y le tendió la ropa a Elsa, para regresar a su sillón acostándose y darles la espalda, Elsa miro la espalda del joven, para después dirigir su vista al cuerpo de Anna, quien mostraba un abdomen ligeramente abultado, Elsa vistió a Anna con la ropa y después se cambió ella, la abrazo y sintió la piel ardiente de Anna, Elsa miro el rostro de su hermana y lo acaricio, para después quedar profundamente dormida…

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se despertó un poco tarde y lo que vio hizo que le cuarto se congelara instantáneamente, pues nadie espera ver a dos jóvenes cubiertos con unas toallas y mojados…

-Elsa no es lo que crees*nervioso*

Elsa no dejaba de mirar a oleg y pensar que él es el que embarazo a Anna y ahora no quería tener ninguna responsabilidad, pero sobre todo ese sentimiento llamado celos se plantó en el corazón…oleg nervioso retrocedió siendo el sillón lo único ente Elsa y el, Anna para evitar una tragedia se acercó a Elsa, pero como el suelo estaba congelando resbalo y cayó sobre Elsa en la cama, la caída había juntado los labios de ambas reinas quienes se miraban en shock, oleg aprovecho para salir semidesnudo y cubierto con una pequeña toalla, con su ropa en mano cerró la puerta del cuarto, eso las volvió a la realidad a ambas…

-lo siento fue un accidente*roja*

-no te preocupes*haciendo la nieve desaparecer*

Anna se quitó de encima y busco sus ropas…

-el baño está listo*apenada*

Elsa no dijo nada y tomo una toalla, encerrándose en el baño, al entrar miro que todo era blanco y una enorme tina estaba en medio, adornada con dos dragones que de sus bocas salía el agua, se desnudó y entro en ella, tocándose ligeramente los labios calientes por el beso, se hecho agua en la cara, estuvo un rato pensando en lo que ese beso significo para ella y porque había sentido dolor al ver a Anna desnuda, dejo de darle vueltas y salió con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, al salir de baño se topó con Anna con una camisa roja con un cortes negro, un pantalón negro y poniéndose unas botas, el cabello aun lo tenía húmedo…Elsa con su magia se creó un vestido similar al que se hizo cuando escapo y miro atenta a Anna, quien ahora se secaba el cabello….

-¿quieres que te ayude?*sentada en la cama*

-no, gracias*peinándose*

Ambas bajaron y rápidamente rodearon a Anna con más proposiciones de matrimonio, Elsa miro a oleg con su hija, quien al sentir la mirada de Elsa huyo rápidamente, haciendo sospechar a Elsa aún más, un sonido sordo hizo que Elsa girara para ver a Anna, pero esta estaba en el suelo con la princesa voladora de la cena, cuando óscar y oleg aparecieron y pidieron espacio para la princesa Anna, siendo levantada por un caballero dragón…

Finalmente salieron y la gente iba y venía, Elsa miraba a los reyes vikingos y como la princesa y los príncipes corrían de puesto en puesto, finalmente llegaron a un claro y Anna dio inicio a los juegos, en los estandartes había un príncipe o un campeón representando al reino, en el caso de Anna su campeo era oleg, a Elsa le dieron chance de no participar ese año y se sentó a lado de Anna, desde ahí veían a cada participante con el torso desnudo y muchas mujeres gritaban en apoyo de su favorito…

-a puesto 20 chelines a que el mío gana*riendo*

Y así se inició la apuesta, con el sonido de la campana los participantes trataban de levantar una rueda de carreta pesada y llevarla al otro extremo, siendo oleg el que llevaba ventaja sobre los demás…

-vamos oleg tu puedes*gritando*

Cuando oleg llego los gritos de victoria del reino liomont no se hicieron esperar y en el marcador apareció una x al reino ganador, Elsa miraba atenta a todos los competidores y tal como le habían dicho meses atrás, si Kristoff hubiera participado hubieran sido humillados…el siguiente evento era para las princesas y se la perdonaron a Anna cuando anuncio que estaba esperando un bebe, siendo aplaudida por todos, Elsa miro y se dio cuenta de que nadie la juzgo, ni nada por el estilo, el evento siguiente era de talento, cosa que la hizo reír con la actuación de varios cómicos, el que seguía era dar a conocer a las nuevas armas o soldados, Anna impresiono a todos cuando llamo a sus caballero dragón montando a dragones y más de un reino la pensaría al ponerse de enemigo con ella…Elsa paseaba sola entre los puestos y escucho…

-te digo que la reina Elsa mato al conde, es ella quien debe casarse con la princesa Anna y no todos esos pelele que solo buscan su poder

-lo sé, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes

-brujilda dice que el hijo que espera la princesa Anna es de la reina Elsa

-tu que le andas creyendo a esa bruja de mal agüero

-es verdad por su culpa, la mama de la princesa merida se convirtió en oso

-pero aun así brujilda dice que ese niño nacerá con los poderes del hielo

Elsa se retiró de ahí rápidamente y entre la gente pregunto quién era brujilda, muchos la señalaron y la vio, era una anciana de baja estatura de enorme nariz y llevaba un canasto, Elsa camino deprisa para situarse enfrente de ella…

-disculpe usted es la señora brujilda*agitada*

-claro que si niña ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?*sonriéndole*

-soy la reina Elsa de arendelle y oí unos rumores sobre mi hermana*seria*

-ya se quién eres niña, no por nada soy una bruja*riendo*

-¿una bruja?*sorprendida*

-se a que viniste, es por Anna o por tu hijo*jalándola aun lugar apartado*

-ambos*siguiéndola*

Ambas ingresaron al castillo y se sentaron en la sala de estar…

-muy bien niña, pregunta*sonriendo*

-Anna y yo no podemos estar juntas*mirándola*

-claro que pueden, digan que es para conservar el linaje y nadie les dirá nada*restándole importancia*

-¿Cómo es que Anna se embarazo?*seria*

-cuando el hiel toca el fuego ¿Qué pasa?*sonriendo*

-se hace agua*orgullosa de su respuesta*

-correcto, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando un hielo lleno de amor toca a un fuego temeroso?*juntando sus manos*

-no lo sé*afligida*

-el hielo refresca a ese fuego, ahora que pasa si ese hielo lleno de amor toca a un fuego destructivo?*acercándose*

-lo congela*insegura*

-no, lo transforma a uno más cálido, ¿Qué sucede cuando el hielo lleno de amor toca al fuego inseguro pero lleno de amor?*tomando las manos de Elsa*

-crea vínculos*temerosa*

-así es, cuando eso pasa, se crea vida, hielo y fuego son vida*sonriendo*

-no entiendo*soltándose*

-niña tonta, tu amas a tu hermana de la misma manera que ella a ti, pero no lo quieres ver, ¿entonces por qué vienes a hablar de uno cuando solo deseas estar con otro?*seria*

-no se*suspirando*

-ábrete Elsa, ábrete y ama a quien realmente lo hace, tu padre hubiese estado orgulloso si tú y Anna forman un vínculo tan grande como es el amor*sonriendo*

-¿conoció a mi padre?*sorprendida*

-eso no importa, ahora importa que ambas junten los reinos en uno solo*parándose*

-¿es todo?*mirándola*

-eso depende de ti*desapareciendo*

En eso entro Anna, siendo cargada por robin…

-¿Qué le paso?*asustada*

-se desmayó a mitad del evento*nervioso*

Elsa le indico donde dejarla y el joven se retiró de inmediato, presa de los nervios, Elsa miraba a Anna fijamente, pero esta comenzó a prenderse, Elsa no sabía que hacer…

-apártate niña de esto yo me encargo*apareciendo*

Brujilda coloco sus manos en Anna y esta se apagó…

-es más feo de lo que pensé*seria*

-¿Qué sucede?*acercándose*

-alguien más está llamando a Anna al lado oscuro*mirándola con seriedad*

-¿Quién?*asustada*

-una hechicera de nombre maléfica*molesta*

-no permitiré que me alejen de Anna*congelando todo*

-Elsa tu poder viene de Anna, el amor que le tienes es la llave de todo*sonriendo*

-mi amor como hermana*sonriendo*

Anna se despertó y sus ojos estaban rojos, Elsa se asustó al ver el fuego rojo que Anna desprendía de su cuerpo, la bruja estaba nerviosa…

-haga algo*desesperada*

-no puedo su magia es más fuerte*temerosa*

-Anna*llamándola*

Pero Anna seguía envuelta en llamas rojas, Elsa buscaba la forma de acercarse a ella sin ser lastimada, pero no encontraba un punto débil por donde ingresar, hasta que se fijó que el único medio de ingresar era por detrás, sufriría algunas heridas, pero la pararía, así que eso hizo, se metió por detrás, en el proceso una llamarada alcanzo su brazo derecho, pero finalmente abrazo a Anna por la cintura…

-solo espero que funcione*pensando*

Tomo el rostro de Anna y la beso, sus labios fríos se posaron con unos labios calientes, provocando que las llamas disminuyeran y desaparecieran, Elsa noto como Anna le volvía su color natural, un azul y no solo eso, se sintió rodeada por fuego azul, Elsa se ajeo y anna la miro, pero rápidamente se alejó y se sentó en la cama…

-lo siento*triste

-no te preocupes*sentándose a su lado*

-Anna aun debes pelear contra maléfica*acercándose*

-lo se*suspirando*

-te ayudaremos*sonriendo*

-no Elsa, yo debo luchar sola*alejándose*

-Anna no me iré*sentándose en la cama y cruzando los brazos*

Anna suspiro y trato de jalar a Elsa fuera de su posición pero no lograba moverla ni un centímetro, Elsa trataba de contener la risa, pero Anna solo suspiro en derrota…

-aun así no iras*seria*

Elsa miro a Anna y la abrazo…

-reina suélteme*moviéndose*

-no, primero es Elsa y dos no te dejare ir*sentándola en sus piernas*

-no es propio de la reina hacer esto*tratando de zafarse*

-hasta que me llames por mi nombre, entonces veré si soltarte o no*riendo*

-reina Elsa*tratando de parase*

-…*fingiendo ver el techo*

-Elsa *resignada*

-dime*sonriendo*

-¿ya me vas a soltar?*moviéndose*

-no, hasta que me digas Elsa me ayudas contra la bruja mala*abrazándola*

-no*seria*

-entonces no te soltare*seria*

Los minutos pasaban y Elsa no soltaba a Anna, Anna trataba por todos los medios soltarse de su hermana, pero cada vez que se movía, Elsa la abrazaba más fuerte…

-Elsa por favor*sollozando*

-Anna ten fe en mi*susurrando*

-Elsa no es que tenga fe, solo quiero hacerlo sola*llorando*

-pues entonces estaremos aquí un buen rato*suspirando*

Brujilda miraba a ambas y no sabía si intervenir o no, así que decidió hacerlo…

-niñas dejen el romance para después*seria*

-¿romance?*alzando una ceja*

-maléfica es una pariente cercana a ustedes, de hecho es su abuela*riendo*

-¿Qué?*sorprendida*

-así es Elsa, la bruja mala es la abuela*sonriendo*

-…*inclinándose*

-Anna tu propia abuela quiere que seas como ella*seria*

-un problema a la vez*suspirando*

Elsa miraba Anna preocupada, pero no la soltaría

, por que al hacerlo admitiría que se alejara de ella…

-Anna pídelo*seria*

-no*suspirando*

-terca*desesperada*

-necia*seria*

-¿Por qué me alejas?*triste*

-porque tu vida vale más que la mía, porque tú tienes un motivo por el cual seguir y yo soy solo tu sombra*soltándose*

Cuando Anna se zafo, Elsa la volteo y la cacheteo, la cara de Anna giro violentamente, su mejilla estaba roja y sorprendida miro a Elsa, llevándose su mano a la mejilla…

-mi vida no vale nada si no estás conmigo, necesito esa vitalidad tuya para sentirme viva y no un iceberg andante*llorando*

Brujilda dejo que ambas hablaran y se retiró con una sonrisa, Elsa y Anna se sentaron a platicar y ambas finalmente sacaron todo lo que traían adentro, Anna accedió a regresar a Arendelle y a la ayuda de Elsa, también prometieron unir ambos reinos en uno solo y que Elsa los gobernara ambos, los días pasaron y el festival dio termino, con eso Elsa se iría…

-nos veremos en un mes Anna*sonriendo*

-si*suspirando*

-arregla todo y a tu gente para que vayan a arendelle*abrazándola*

-ya se*sonriendo*

-en un mes volverás a mi hermanita*riendo*

-desgraciadamente*riendo*


	9. Chapter 9

gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerla :)

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VIII<p>

GUERRA

Elsa estaba contenta faltaban pocos días para el regreso de Anna, el pueblo de Arendelle ya había sido notificado sobre la unión de ambos reinos y no tuvieron problema alguno, habían quedado fascinados con la celebración de hace un mes y la gente sabía que Elsa estaba feliz, los sirvientes la veían danzar por el pasillo y tarareando una canción, les gustaba ver a la reina feliz, también Elsa pidió que el cuarto de Anna pasara al suyo, una vez más compartirían el cuarto, sonriendo al ver como el cuarto de su hermana contrarrestaba el suyo, miro la venda que Anna le había puesto en su brazos y lo toco, pero no todo era felicidad, justo en ese momento…

-su alteza

-tranquilo Nick*feliz*

-su alteza un lobo viene a toda velocidad hacia acá*agitado*

-¿Qué?*sorprendida*

Elsa conocía a una persona que montaba un lobo y ese era Oleg, por la forma urgente que vio llegar al soldado, supo que algo no andaba bien y corrió a la plaza del pueblo, donde el lobo se detuvo al verla, Elsa pudo ver en el lomo a Oscar, pero este estaba en malas condiciones, con cuidado y ayuda de Kristoff que la vio correr, bajaron al muñeco de lava y sven trato de mantener de pie al lobo…

-Oscar ¿Qué te paso?*preocupada*

-atacaron a liomont*cansado*

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?*molesta*

-hicieron una alianza y nos atacaron por todos los frentes*al borde del desmayo*

-Oscar dinos*ayudando a Elsa*

-las islas del sur, weselton y la reina maléfica*cerrando los ojos*

-¿Qué?*sorprendidos*

-Anna, castillo destruido, nadie vivo*inconsciente*

Olaf miro a Oscar en el piso y lo sostuvo, mientras Elsa se paraba…

-capitán preparen al frozen*preocupada*

El frozen era un navío que Anna le había regalado a Elsa, era el navío mas armado y veloz de todo el reino, Kristoff se lo había llevado a Elsa, cuando fue a liomont hacer negocios con oleg, pero también Anna le regalo unos planos de cómo construir esos navíos veloces y feroces, Elsa complacida por el nombre y por qué había sido combinado con madera y hielo, dándole un aspecto imponente…

Elsa ya iba llegando a liomont cuando vio todo el desastre, muchos navíos hundidos, casas quemadas y gente muerta o herida, tomo a su caballo y con paso veloz se encamino al castillo en ruinas, el ojo ya no estaba y eso la asusto más, cuando entro vio que la mitad del castillo, la otra mitad estaba destruida, en medio sobre salían dos cuerpos, Elsa corrió hacia ellos y miro a Hans sobre Anna, ambos estaban heridos, Kristoff aparto a Hans quien tenía su cuerpo encima de Anna protegiéndola y se lo llevo al frozen, Elsa se acercó al cuerpo de Anna, este tenía sangre en la frente y algunas cortadas, la saco de los escombros y la volteo, sonrió al ver que estaba con vida, con ayuda de los soldados la llevaron al frozen, al subir miro a oleg y se percató de que no tenía ningún rasguño…unos soldados de liomont le informaron sobre lo sucedido, también confirmaron que oleg dejo a Anna a su suerte y que fue Hans quine la protegió, le dijeron que el ataque se llevó a cabo durante la noche, Elsa indignada ignoro a oleg, mientras que el frozen regresaba a andarelle con los heridos, durante el trayecto Hans despertó y Elsa le agradeció lo que hizo…

-yo no quería que las cosas llegaran a este extremo*triste*

Elsa le dio ánimos y este cansado se durmió, cuando llegaron al puerto de arendelle ya era de noche y la gente ayudaba con los heridos, mientras que un grupo de soldados llevaron al palacio a Anna y Hans, mientras ella le informaba a las 14 naciones de lo sucedido y atendía al consejo de emergencia…

Kristoff y Olaf miraban a Elsa dar vueltas frente a la puerta de su cuarto, un médico revisaba a Anna y al bebe, no tener noticias ponía a Elsa de nervios…

-cálmate*mirando a Elsa dar vueltas*

-no puedo*preocupada*

-alterándote me alteras a mí y a Olaf*tratando de calmarla*

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?*frustrada*

-estás haciendo hielo*señalando la alfombra*

En eso la puerta se abre y sale un señor ya grande, Elsa rápidamente se acercó a él, seguida de Kristoff y Olaf…

-¿Cómo está?*preocupada*

-ella y él bebe están bien, solo necesitan descansar, sus heridas no son de peligro gracias al príncipe Hans quien se llevó la peor parte*sonriendo*

-¿puedo pasar?*sonriendo*

-claro, pero déjenla descansar*despidiéndose*

Elsa y los chicos entraron al cuarto, donde la chimenea estaba encendida, se acercaron a la cama y Elsa se sentó, miro a Anna desnuda y dormida, sus dedos fueron a dar al vientre, Kristoff veía atento esto y sonrió…

-Elsa no tengas miedo*tomando la mano de Elsa y colocándola en el vientre*

Elsa sonrió al sentir el abultado vientre de su hermana…

-no temas decir que es tuyo y de nadie más*sonriendo*

Elsa miro a Kristoff aun con la mano en el vientre y sonriendo…

-ya no hay tormenta en mi interior*sonriéndole*

-y así debe ser, vamos Olaf dejémoslas solas*despidiéndose*

Kristoff y Olaf salieron del cuarto y Elsa puso su cabeza en el vientre y sonrió, cerrando los ojos, unas manos acariciaron sus cabellos, provocando que levantara la vista y se topara con los ojos de su hermana…

-Anna perdón por llegar tarde*triste*

-llegaste a tiempo*sonriendo*

Elsa cuido de Anna esa noche, al día siguiente Elsa despertó abrazada de Anna quien aún dormía, se separó despacio y se cambió, sin hacer ruido salió y reviso la situación de los liomont y las cartas de las 14 naciones apoyándola si pensaba irse a una guerra, Elsa miro las probabilidades, pero ahora ya no solo era ella, también Anna y su bebe, en el consejo esperaban la respuesta de Elsa…

-caballeros no nos iremos a una guerra, no arriesgare la vida de Anna y de mi bebe*segura*

Muchos se sorprendieron y otros solo sonrieron, Hans fue nombrado caballero real, por su valentía y ahora era uno de los comandantes más importantes de Arendelle, él se paseaba feliz y de vez en cuando iba a ver a Anna, cuando termino por ese día, decidió ir a ver a Anna acompañada de Olaf, su molestia apareció cuando vio a Anna tratar de salir del cuarto…

-¿adónde vas?*cruzándose de brazos*

Anna pego un ligero brinco…

-me asustaste*nerviosa*

-el doctor dijo que descansaras*llevándola de nuevo a la cama*

Anna suspiro en derrota y se acostó de nuevo, mientras que Elsa le hacía compañía, después de un rato se tuvo que retirar, tenía una junta con los aldeanos de liomont, quienes agradecieron el gesto de rescate, Elsa les permitió seguir con sus costumbres y tradiciones, ya que eran buenos en casi todo, también permitió que los trabajadores del castillo de Anna trabajasen en el suyo, siendo ceraf uno de los encargados del comedor, también descubrió y aprendió gracias a Oscar, que le resultó ser un gran consejero y político, así que ambos se llevaban bien cuando de reinar se refería, pero cuando se trataba de Anna ambos nunca se ponían de acuerdo en nada, él le explico cómo funcionaba las alianzas con las otras naciones, como era el calendario liomont y cómo eran sus festivales, los días pasaron y Anna ya salía fuera del palacio, Elsa se preocupó cuando noto que Anna volvía hacer lo mismo que hacía, se iba por las mañanas y regresaba después de la cena, le encargo a Olaf y sven que la cuidaran, pues debido a la situación que pasaban, distraerse era un lujo que no podía darse, afortunadamente las demás naciones al enterarse, aislaron toda actividad comercial y política con ambos reinos, siendo Elsa la beneficiada, pero ese día Elsa esperaba impaciente, había mandado llamar a Olaf y sven, cuando los vio entrar al salón, ambos venían contentos…

-¿Qué sucede con Anna?*preocupada*

-nada en especial*sonriendo*

-¿nada? Siempre llega después de la cena*

-oh es que Anna te tiene una sorpresa*emocionado*

-¿sorpresa?*mirándolos inquiridoramente*

-si , por eso salía y regresaba tarde*más emocionado*

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?*clavando su mirada en Olaf*

Quien se puso nervioso y sven evito mirarla a los ojos, cuando…

-su alteza, la princesa Anna la solicita en su antiguo cuarto*apareciendo*

-enseguida voy ceraf*sonriéndole*

Elsa se paró y seguida por Olaf quien estaba emocionado, pero al llegar al piso Olaf la detuvo y le puso una venda en los ojos, siendo sven su guía más confiable, al poco rato sintió unas cálidas manos y la guiaron hacia un cuarto, pudo escuchar las risas de Kristoff, Hans, Olaf y las de sven, también oyó cuando cerraron la puerta y desde el fondo oyó que le dijeron que se quitara las vendas, cosa que hizo, su vista se posó en un cuarto de bebe hecho de hielo, toco todo y miro a su alrededor, donde estaba la cama de Anna ahora estaban dos puertas hechas de hielo, que se abrieron dejando ver a Anna, Elsa la miro sorprendida por el regalo…

-supuse que te gustaría, como ya se sabe que va hacer niño*explicando*

-¿niño?*sonriendo*

-si, oleg hizo los muebles y Hans con Kristoff lo metían al castillo durante la noche y con magia disfrace el enorme agujero que había en tu pared*riendo*

-es por eso que llegabas tarde*mirándola*

-si, le pedí a la gente de liomont ayuda y accedieron a hacerlo*enseñando los juguetes*

Elsa abrió la puerta por donde apareció Anna y vio un largo pasillo de hielo en el estaban las cosas necesarias para él bebe, Anna miro a Elsa y su sonrisa triste se dibujó, ella sabía que Elsa jamás la dejaría sola, pero ella tendría que parar todo el mal y por eso esperaría a tener a su hijo, se lo dejaría a Elsa y ella partiría lo más rápido de ahí para encontrarse con su abuela y darle fin a tanta maldad, solo rogaba que Elsa no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba…


	10. Chapter 10

XD me quedo corto, lo siento...

* * *

><p>CAPITULO IX<p>

MALEFICA

Maléfica era una hechicera que había nacido con el poder del hielo y del fuego, pero no era buena, debido a que ella había sido rechazada por todos se hizo mala, ella viva con su hijo que tuvo con el único amor que tuvo, un príncipe que se había casado con la princesa de arendelle siendo el de tan noble corazón y sin poder alguno, odiaba a su madre por ser tan malvada y cruel, para el ella no tenía corazón, pues siempre busco la forma de manipularlo y con su propio esfuerzo se ganó el corazón de la heredera de arendelle, odiada y despreciada por su propio hijo, no le quedo de otra a esperar que la vida le diera una lección y vaya que se la dio, vigilando desde su estanque mágico veía todo lo que pasaba con su hijo, pues a sus crueles oídos llego la noticia de que su nieta tenía el poder del hielo y que arendelle había cerrado sus puertas…

-que tonto es*pensando*

Maléfica se burló de su propio hijo cuando se dio cuenta de que su nieta se hacía más fuerte, ella sabía que el hielo era puro y noble, por lo tanto no le serviría para nada, en cambio espero a que Anna diera a conocer sus poderes, ella esperaba que fueran los de fuego, porque así la podría manipular y llevársela, los años pasaron y maléfica veía con aburrimiento que no pasaba nada, molesta por ver que Anna no tenía poder alguno decidió divertirse maldiciendo otros reinos, cuando se enteró que su hijo había muerto en una tormenta, lloro desconsoladamente, el siendo un alma tan noble y pura, así que de lejos decidió cuidar a sus nietas, en espera de que algo interesante pasara y vio todo lo que Elsa hizo, para ella eso era demasiado bueno, si hubiese sido ella ya habría congelado a todos los seres vivos, cuando vio que Anna se sacrificó por Elsa, chasqueo la lengua en aburrición…

-igual de noble que su padre*bostezando*

Pero rápidamente se acercó y vio con alegría que Anna se descongelaba por si sola…

-un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón*feliz*

-jajajajajaja que tonto eso no fue por el amor de verdad, eso fue por el fuego que esta en ella, bueno también por el amor que le tiene*sonriendo*

Maléfica ya comenzaba a mover sus cartas, también vio la presencia del conde y lo dejo actuar, con una sonrisa miro como el duque pulía a su nueva alumna, también vio todos los acontecimientos y dejo que el duque jugara sus cartas, mientras que ella llamaba Anna en los sueños, miro sin intervenir demasiado, pero siempre que Anna perdía el control ella intervenía para sacar su lado oscuro, obligaría a que Anna probara el dulce sabor de la sangre, incluso mato al único testigo que Elsa tenia, el vagabundo sabia de maléfica y eso lo llevo a la muerte misma, siempre en espera de que algo interesante ocurriera, miro atentamente…

-Elsa va hacer un problema si llega aceptar que ama más allá a la princesa de fuego*molesta*

Miro como se desataba una guerra contra el conde, como Anna influenciada por ella lo mataba, como Elsa terminaría siendo un dolor de cabeza, sin embargo aún tenia cierto control sobre ciertas naciones y planeo cuidadosamente una alianza con dos naciones que odiaban a muerte a las herederas de arendelle, afino todos los detalles de la alianza y espero pacientemente la oportunidad de hacerse notar y esta llego, sonriendo dio las ordenes a sus esqueletos que atacaran a liomont por la noche…

-haber si a mi nieta Elsa le gustara ver cómo queda su amada unión*riendo*

Los barcos de las 3 naciones se acercaban por mar y juntos disparaban, a todo liomont, los soldados de liomont ya se habían marchado con algunos aldeanos a arendelle y los pocos que se quedaron fueron abatidos, maléfica veía todo esto desde su castillo y riendo malévolamente…

Cuando sus barcos regresaron, le daría tiempo a Anna de resolver las cosas y que ella sola viniese a buscarla…

Porque si algo sabía maléfica es que Anna piensa igual que ella y eso le gustaba…


	11. Chapter 11

gracias a todos por sus reviews y recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>CAPITULO X<p>

LIOMONT

Anna se había despedido fríamente de su hermana, con dolor en su pecho por haberlo hecho la miro partir, paso 1 mes organizando a los comerciantes que se irían en los barcos hacia andarelle, había enviado con un mensajero las nuevas rutas para la comercialización a Elsa y así no tardase mucho en llegar, mientras caminaba a una pastelería con algo en sus manos…

-ah Stela ven tantito*sonriendo*

Stella era la esposa del repostero de liomont, ella se iría a vender los chocolates a andarelle…

-dígame su alteza*acercándose*

-podrías hacerme un pedido especial?*nerviosa*

-claro que si*sonriendo*

-quiero una caja de tu chocolate especial para la reina Elsa y podrías meter este regalo con ellos*sonriendo*

Anna le entrego un pergamino y una bola de nieve, hecha por oleg, amigo que recientemente se había mudado al castillo con ella…

-claro que si princesa*tomándolas cosas*

Cuando Anna se retiró del negocio, Stela comenzó a trabajar en el pedido especial, siendo una tabla de hielo su fiel enfriador, al terminar miro el regalo y lo envolvió con una tela y lo metió a la caja llena, dejo la caja con el resto, pero la diferenció con un moño rojo hecho por ella misma, así el día siguiente se despidió de su esposo…

Mientras que Anna junto con Oscar veían al barco partir, cuando Anna sintió un leve mareo, Oscar preocupado mando llamar al médico del pueblo…

-bueno princesa Anna usted está embarazada*sonriendo*

Anna lo miro incrédula, pero después de varios minutos Anna acepto el hecho de que estaba embarazada e hizo memoria de todo lo sucedido varias veces…

-no tiene sentido*frustrada*

-has memoria de nuevo y fíjate en todos los detalles*tratando de dormir*

Anna miro a su amigo oleg, tenía esa costumbre de entrar por la ventana y dormirse en su sillón e hizo memoria nuevamente, hasta que llego al momento donde Elsa rozo su vientre…

-oh dios mío*incrédula*

-ya recordaste con quien fue*tapándose con el brazo*

-sí, fue mi hermana Elsa*mirándolo*

-la reina Elsa de arandelle*mirándola sorprendido*

-si*nerviosa*

-te acóstate con tu hermana*incrédulo*

-no me acosté con ella, es algo difícil de explicar*nerviosa*

-como sea ya duérmete*acomodándose nuevamente*

Anna lo miro y se tapó con las sabanas, durmiéndose inmediatamente, al dio siguiente se levantó e hizo lo de siempre, revisar, ordenar y orientar, eso hizo durante una semana, hasta que el barco llego, Anna estaba en su escritorio mirando los sin fin de asuntos que tenía cuando Stela llego y la saludo, contándole como le había ido….

-y se vendieron muy bien*feliz*

-me alegro por ustedes*sonriendo*

-tome*dándole un pequeño paquete*

-¿y esto?*recibiéndolo*

-la reina Elsa lo mando para usted*parándose*

Anna miro como Stela se retiraba y cuando la perdió de vista, abrió el paquete era un collar con un corazón partido por la mitad, tomo la carta y la leyó

_Anna_

_Gracias por tu regalo, fue muy dulce de tu parte, por favor recibe el mío, quiero que sepas que tú siempre tendrás la mitad de mi corazón_

_Con amor_

_Elsa_

Anna tomo el collar y se lo puso, guardo la carta en un cofre, siguió con lo que hacía, al pasar un mes dio inicio los preparativos para el festival, siendo 15 naciones que vendrían, miro su castillo y lo modifico totalmente, dando una representación más cálida y no tan sombría, le agrego más cuartos y mando a llenar todos los almacenes de comida, todo liomont trabajaba gustoso y ese mes junto con el que seguía pasaron…

Anna caminaba por las calles repleta de puestos ya alzados por algunas naciones, Anna vio a oleg y se acercó rápidamente a él, ambos platicaban cómodamente y reían ante varias situaciones vergonzosas que les había surgido desde esos meses….

-recuerdas cuando nos aventamos del acantilado*riendo*

-si caímos de espalda los dos*riendo*

Un ligero sonido hizo que ambos voltearan y…

-hola Anna*sonriendo*

-hola reina Elsa*sonriendo*

-Anna dime Elsa*suspirando*

-ah él es oleg volkova y es nuestro maestro de hielo*señalando*

-es un placer*reverenciando*

-ah es verdad mi helado*cruzándose de brazos*

-oh es cierto casi lo olvido*riendo*

Anna miro como oleg se puso detrás de su negocio y rápidamente se colocó el mandil…

-me habías dicho de chocolate verdad?*apenado*

-sí, con jalea de fresa*esperando*

Anna miro a Elsa que no quitaba la vista de lo que hacía oleg, mientras ella regreso a verlo y tomo una cuchara esperando con ansias su pedido, cuando oleg se lo dio, le dio un gran bocado…

-agua*dejando el plato y tocándose la cabeza*

-se te congelo el cerebro*riendo*

-si*soportando*

-tranquila pasara rápido*sonriendo*

Anna se recargo en barra en espera de que pasase el malestar mientras oía lo que Elsa y el resto platicaban

-¿y qué es lo que vendes?*mirándolo*

-pues vera reina Elsa, vendo nieve y raspados de sabor*sonriendo*

Anna golpeaba el carrito pues su cerebro seguía sufriendo las consecuencias del helado y sintió dos miradas sobre ella, pudo ver la de Elsa quien la miraba con una ligera sonrisa…

-ah los helados son de vainilla, fresa, chocolate y menta, de raspados, son tamarindo, limón y cereza*riendo*

Escucho decir y por el tono de voz de oleg, supo que estaba apenado…

-ah finalmente*sobándose las sienes*

Levanto el rostro de la barra y siguió comiendo su helado…

-te lo advertí*riendo*

-calla*lanzándole un poco de helado*

Anna le había aventado un poco de helado en la cara mientras reía de su travesura…

-oye si lo tiras ya no te daré más*sonriendo y limpiándose la cara*

-parece que ustedes se llevan bien*mirándolo*

El tono de voz de Elsa mostraba indicios de algo que Anna conocía muy bien, celos, pero rápidamente desecho la idea de que su hermana tuviese celos de aquel joven…

-claro, soy su maestro de hielo y su comerciante preferido*inflando el pecho de orgullo*

Sonrió al oír que oleg daba referencias impecables sobre el

-y mi campeón de los juegos*tronándose los dedos*

Lo miro sonriendo y saboreando la victoria sobre los demás reinos…

-si eso también*rascándose la nuca*

Miro que oleg seguía inseguro sobre eso y cambio de tema…

-dales a probar tus productos, yo los pago*comiendo*

-claro, díganme de que los van a querer*tomando nota*

-yo quiero una nieve de vainilla*emocionado*

-claro que si pequeñín*anotando el pedido de Olaf*

-para sven uno de fresa*sonriendo*

Sonrió al ver a Olaf pedir por el y sven…

-uno de vainilla y otro de fresa*confirmando el pedido*

-para mi uno de menta*cruzándose de brazos*

Se sintió rara cuando Kristoff la miro con recelo…

-uno de menta para el grandulón*anotando*

-a mi dame uno de chocolate*sonriendo*

-para la reina Elsa uno de chocolate*riendo*

Sonrió al oír el pedido de Elsa y noto que oleg estaba riendo, imaginándose la loca idea que había cruzado por su mente…

-bien dame un raspado de limón con cereza*dejando el plato en el mostrador*

- luego no te quejes de que se te congela el cerebro*mirándola*

-tu dámelo*seria*

-Bien, tomen asiento enseguida se los llevo*señalando unas mesas*

Anna se sentó primero en una mesa, seguida por Elsa que quedo a su derecha de Anna, Olaf a su izquierda y sven a la izquierda de Olaf, quedando Kristoff frente a ella..

-¿Dónde lo conociste?*serio*

Noto el tono de celos en la voz del chico…

-oh eso fue hace mucho, de hecho lo conocí el día de mi boda, el hacía figuras de hielo y tenía la loca idea de vender nieve de sabor*riendo ante el recuerdo*

-es simpático*sonriendo*

-lo es, él y su hija viven en el palacio*restándole importancia*

-¿tiene una hija?*sorprendida*

Anna miro Elsa, tratando de descifrar el tono de voz que había usado…

-su esposa murió cuando dio a luz*triste*

Anna escucho el llanto y giro hacia donde estaba oleg, quien traía a su hija en brazos…

-ya cariño, no llores*meciéndola*

Anna se paró ante la mirada de Elsa y se acercó a oleg…

-dámela yo la cuido mientras tu atiendes*extendiendo los brazos*

-Anna te lo agradezco pero…*apenado*

-los clientes esperan y nosotros también*seria*

Anna tomo a la niña y con la mirada de Elsa sobre ella, llego a la mesa y se sentó…

-ya Melanie, papa está trabajando duro*sonriendo*

Anna sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella y oculto el rostro con la bebe

-eso Anna practica para cuando nazca el tuyo*sirviendo los pedidos*

Miro a oleg atender a los clientes…

-oye si tan solo te dignaras a escucharme y contrataras a varios empleados, no estarías en esta situación*haciendo reír a la bebe*

-que va*riendo*

Anna bufo molesta, al no ser escuchada y al saber que su secreto había sido descubierto…

-¿Anna estas embarazada?*sorprendido*

-sí, Kristoff*ocupada con la bebe*

Temerosa de ver a Elsa, fijo su mirada en la bebe…

-lo curioso es que Anna no sabe de quién es, porque no ha tenido "eso" con los chicos o pretendientes*sentándose*

Anna quería que un rayo la partiera y de reojo miro a Elsa quien la miraba todo el tiempo, pudo ver que su mirada estaba triste, afortunadamente apareció el chico que siempre la seguía….

-hola oleg

-hola robin

-¿te puedo ayudar?

-está bien robin*quitándose el mandil y pasándoselo al joven*

-finalmente me haces caso*sonriendo*

-ojala se te congele el cerebro Anna*tomando a su hija en brazos*

Anna decidió picar un poco a oleg y este se dio cuenta regresándosela…

-malo*riendo*

-¿Cuántos meses tienes Anna?*emocionado*

Anna miro a Olaf y temerosa respondió…

-como unos 3 meses Olaf*recordando*

-por el vestido no se ve, pero ese bulto crecerá pronto*riendo*

-tu, despreciable nevero, me estas llamando gorda*fingiendo enfado*

-claro que no marranita*riendo*

Anna pateo debajo de la mesa a oleg…

-dormirás en el pasillo*sentenciando*

-oye pero si tu sillón es cómodo*temeroso*

-además el castillo está lleno y la reina de arandelle tendrá que dormir en mi cuarto, mientras que yo me iré a dormir a…*señalando a Elsa*

Cayendo en cuenta de su situación actual….

-Anna*interrumpiéndola*

Anna se levantó rápido y salió corriendo al uno de los baños portátiles que había cerca, al estar todos ocupados fue a otros y rápidamente lo abrió, cerrándolo detrás de ella, vomitando lo que había ingerido en ese momento, había pasado un buen rato dentro del baño y cuando salió, camino hacia donde estaban…

Anna regreso y discutió con oleg sobre lo que consumieron, finalmente fue derrotada y sabiendo que Elsa era nueva en esto le dio un tour por los diferentes lugares…

-habrá concursos y premios, los claros será ocupados para diferentes eventos*explicando*

Al terminar el tour, los invito al castillo, donde ya se encontraban los regidores de los 14 reinos, sentando a Elsa a su lado, por cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar ella la protegería, tomo asiento en la cabeza de la larga mesa de madera cuando…

-princesa Anna, mi hijo el príncipe vector está a sus ordenes

-gracias rey anis*nerviosa*

Anna temía que esto pasara…

-no se compara con mi poderoso hijo*señalando a un muchacho flaco y sin chiste alguno*

-jajajaja mi hijo es más poderoso que el tuyo*señalando a su hijo de abundante cabello*

-esto se me hace tan familiar*riendo*

Anna miro a merida quien se reía de la situación, siendo ellas grandes amigas le siguió el juego…

-no será porque eso paso contigo merida*picándola*

-tu osadía será castigada princesa Anna*riendo*

Ambas rieron, pero la mama de merida puso orden y regaño a su hija por su mal comportamiento…

-hombres*susurrando*

-oh querida no te enojes*abrazándola*

-y ese es un gran motivo para no casarme*riendo*

Al verlos y la cara que pusieron los mas joevenes la hizo reir…

-bien dicho princesa Anna, pero mi hija es linda y bella*poniendo a una princesa cerca del rostro de Anna*

El rey Arturo puso demasiado cerca la cara de su hija a la de Anna…

-rey Arturo su hija es linda pero yo…*nerviosa*

-está corrompiendo el espacio personal de Anna*alejando a la princesa*

-gracias oleg*sonriendo*

Ambos se sonrieron pero no les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió caerle alguien encima tirándola al suelo…

-mi hija vuela

Anna miro a Elsa retirar a la chica quien le pidió disculpas y con su ayuda se paró, durante toda la cena le llovían jóvenes o proposiciones de matrimonio y ya no sabia como rechazarlas, sin contar los dolores de espalda que estaba teniendo en esos momentos por el sinfín de caídas, así que oleg intervino, agradeciéndoselo mentalmente ,miro a Elsa de reojo y noto que ella quería decirle algo …finalmente todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, pues el día siguiente seria el festival…mientras ellos caminaban por los pasillos estando Anna en la espalda de oleg, cuando pararon frente a un cuarto diciéndole a Olaf, Kristoff y sven que ese era su cuarto, nuevamente emprendieron la caminata seguida por Elsa, a pesar de ser un silencio era agradable y poco a poco comenzó a dormirse…

-déjala en la cama*sonriendo*

-¿segura? No me molesta compartir el sillón de la biblioteca*riendo*

-claro*mirando al chico*

Oyó una conversación y después sintió algo suave, para después al poco rato oír voces nuevamente…sintió las manos de oleg desvestirla, después escucho algo abrirse y un murmullo molesto

-yo lo hare

-no es la primera vez que lo hago

Sintió unas manos frías pero cálidas comenzar a vestirla, supo que eran de Elsa por el suave trato que le daban, además sus manos no eran ásperas sino suaves, al poco rato sintió un peso extra y después un abrazo sintiendo la piel fría de Elsa, sintió una leve acaricia en su rostro y sonrió…

A la mañana siguiente Anna salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza, secándose el cabello, mirando a un oleg recién bañando saliendo desde el otro baño y escucharon unos leves gimoteos haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver a Elsa, quien se había despertado, ambos se pusieron nerviosos al ver una mirada molesta y al sentir un ambiente más frio de lo normal…

-Elsa no es lo que crees*nervioso*

Noto que Elsa no dejaba de mirar a oleg y a la mente se le vino lo que quizás creía, Anna para evitar una tragedia se acercó a Elsa, pero como el suelo estaba congelando resbalo y cayó sobre Elsa en la cama, la caída había juntado los labios de ambas reinas quienes se miraban en shock, escucho la puerta cerrarse y rápidamente se reacciono

-lo siento fue un accidente*roja*

-no te preocupes*haciendo la nieve desaparecer*

Anna se quitó de encima y busco sus ropas, dándole la espalda a Elsa por temor a ver un rechazo de parte de ella…

-el baño está listo*apenada*

Escucho cuando la puerta se cerró y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, se llevó su mano a los labios acariciándolos suavemente, finalmente tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, mientras se ponía una bota, oyó la puerta abrirse e imaginándose quien era, siguió vistiéndose y miro a Elsa de espaldas a ella y vio cómo se creó un vestido similar al que se hizo cuando escapo, cuando Elsa volteo y ella estaba secándose el cabello..

-¿quieres que te ayude?*sentada en la cama*

-no, gracias*peinándose*

Ambas bajaron y rápidamente Anna fue rodeada, cuando volteo miro a oleg escaparse por la puerta, pero no presto atención cuando nuevamente la joven de la vez pasada le cayó encima provocando un sonido sordo, sintiendo la mirada de Elsa sobre ella y rogándole a los dioses que le dieran paciencia, cuando óscar y oleg aparecieron y pidiendo espacio para ella, mientras que Anna era levantada por un guardia…

-este día será uno de esos días*pensando*

Finalmente salieron y la gente iba y venía, Anna miro como Elsa miraba a los reyes vikingos y como la princesa y los príncipes corrían de puesto en puesto, finalmente llegaron a un claro y nuevamente le dijo a Elsa que se sentara a su lado…

-que los juegos comiencen*sonriendo*

Anna posos su mirada a oleg, quien la saludo, correspondiendo al saludo, escucho decir…

-a puesto 20 chelines a que el mío gana*riendo*

Y así se inició la apuesta, con el sonido de la campana los participantes trataban de levantar una rueda de carreta pesada y llevarla al otro extremo, siendo oleg el que llevaba ventaja sobre los demás…

-vamos oleg tu puedes*gritando*

Cuando oleg llego los gritos de victoria del reino liomont, Anna no pudo contener un grito de emoción y los demás no se hicieron esperar y en el marcador apareció una x al reino ganador, Anna impresiono a todos cuando llamo a sus caballero dragón montando a dragones, pero su vista estaba en una Elsa que no sabía dónde meterse, terminando su presentación, se acercó a Elsa…

-puedes ir a ver que más ahí*sonriendo*

-gracias Anna*parándose*

Anna vio como Elsa se retiró y ella estuvo en todos los eventos, gritando, riendo y aplaudiendo, pero de pronto su vista se nublo…

-con permiso yo me retiro para disfrutar el resto del festival*viendo borroso*

Salió de ahí torpemente y tambaleándose mucho, ya no pudo más cuando cayó al suelo..

-princesa Anna

Escucho una voz a lo lejos y sintió como era levantada, pero el dolor de cabeza era más grande, pudo sentir una brisa en su rostro…

En eso oyó una voz y la reconoció, pero muy lejos

-¿Qué le paso?

-se desmayó a mitad del evento

Sintió movimiento y después suavidad, imágenes corrían a gran velocidad, para detenerse en una, era la imagen de Elsa y Kristoff besándose, sintió arder de celos y escucho la voz…

-eso es mi niña, enciende tu odio

Sintió su piel arder, pero unas manos se colocaron en ella, pero eso solo la tranquilizo un poco…Brujilda coloco sus manos en Anna y esta se apagó, pero aun así oía todo lo que pasaba…

-es más feo de lo que pensé

-¿Qué sucede?

-alguien más está llamando a Anna al lado oscuro

-¿Quién?

-una hechicera de nombre maléfica

-no permitiré que me alejen de Anna

-Elsa tu poder viene de Anna, el amor que le tienes es la llave de todo

-mi amor como hermana

Anna sintió una furia provocando su despertar y sus ojos estaban rojos, Elsa se asustó al ver el fuego, Anna miro a Elsa y por dentro sentía miedo y dolor…

-haga algo*desesperada*

-no puedo su magia es más fuerte*temerosa*

-Anna*llamándola*

Anna ya no escuchaba y seguía envuelta en llamas rojas, Anna no apartaba la mirada de un punto fijo, mientras su cuerpo ardía cada vez más pero finalmente sintió unos brazos en su cintura…

Sintió como su rostro era tomado por unas frías manos y unos labios fríos se posaron sobre los suyo, provocando que las llamas disminuyeran y desaparecieran, Anna miraba a Elsa y sintió como algo mas cálido y no tan oscuro se desprendía de su cuerpo, reacciono rápidamente, alejándose de Elsa, sentándose en la cama

-lo siento*triste

Oculto su mirada en el suelo…

-no te preocupes*sentándose a su lado*

-Anna aun debes pelear contra maléfica*acercándose*

Odiando que mencionara ese nombre ante la presencia de Elsa…

-lo se*suspirando*

-te ayudaremos*sonriendo*

Anna se paró de la cama y le dio la espalda…

-no Elsa, yo debo luchar sola*alejándose*

-Anna no me iré*sentándose en la cama y cruzando los brazos*

Anna suspiro y trato de jalarla pero no la movió después de varios intentos finalmente Anna suspiro en derrota…

-aun así no iras*seria*

Anna sintió unos brazos en su cintura…

-reina suélteme*moviéndose*

-no, primero es Elsa y dos no te dejare ir*sentándola en sus piernas*

-no es propio de la reina hacer esto*tratando de zafarse*

Desesperada por no poder aflojar el agarre…

-hasta que me llames por mi nombre, entonces veré si soltarte o no*riendo*

-reina Elsa*tratando de parase*

-…*fingiendo ver el techo*

-Elsa *resignada*

-dime*sonriendo*

-¿ya me vas a soltar?*moviéndose*

Tratando de zafarse…

-no, hasta que me digas Elsa me ayudas contra la bruja mala*abrazándola*

-no*seria*

-entonces no te soltare*seria*

Anna trataba por todos los medios soltarse de su hermana, pero cada vez que se movía, Elsa la abrazaba más fuerte, finalmente no pudo contener más la tristeza que tenía…

-Elsa por favor*sollozando*

-Anna ten fe en mi*susurrando*

-Elsa no es que tenga fe, solo quiero hacerlo sola*llorando*

-pues entonces estaremos aquí un buen rato*suspirando*

Anna no quería que Elsa peleara a su lado, ella era reina y tenía un reino que lidiar, para quien solo era una princesa inútil…

-niñas dejen el romance para después*seria*

-¿romance?*alzando una ceja*

Suspiro y siguió escuchando…

-maléfica es una pariente cercana a ustedes, de hecho es su abuela*riendo*

-¿Qué?*sorprendida*

-así es Elsa, la bruja mala es la abuela*sonriendo*

-…*inclinándose*

-Anna tu propia abuela quiere que seas como ella*seria*

-un problema a la vez*suspirando*

Anna no podía con tantos problemas, su poder, Elsa y ahora su abuela, estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo, Anna sentía la mirada de su hermana en ella y sabía que no la soltaría hasta que le diera lo que pedía…

-Anna pídelo*seria*

-no*suspirando*

-terca*desesperada*

-necia*seria*

-¿Por qué me alejas?*triste*

Escuchar a Elsa así le partía el corazón, así que decidió revelar la verdad de cómo se sentía…

-porque tu vida vale más que la mía, porque tú tienes un motivo por el cual seguir y yo soy solo tu sombra*soltándose*

Anna se zafo y sintió una cachetada que hizo que su cara girara violentamente, su mejilla ardía y sorprendida miro a Elsa, llevándose la mano a la mejilla…

-mi vida no vale nada si no estás conmigo, necesito esa vitalidad tuya para sentirme viva y no un iceberg andante*llorando*

Anna tuvo el impulso y abrazo a Elsa, al poco rato se dio cuenta de que la bruja se había ido…

-Elsa entiéndeme, tengo miedo de que mi poder te termine lastimando más*viendo el brazo de Elsa*

-Anna te entiendo pero tu debes de entenderme a mi, si algo te pasa yo no me lo perdonaría*triste*

-Elsa, mis poderes son muy diferentes a los tuyos*tomando el brazo*

-Anna no me alejes de nuevo*mirándola*

Anna se paró y tomo una venda y un frasco de uno de los cajones que había en la habitación, nuevamente se acercó a Elsa y tomo su brazo…

-Elsa mi vida no es como la tuya*vertiendo un poco de líquido verde sobre la herida*

- Anna somos familia*mirando el líquido*

-perdona si te arde, es un cicatrizante*triste*

-descuida*sintiendo algo de ardor*

-lo siento*sintiendo a Elsa tensarse*

-no te preocupes*comenzando a sentir calor*

-deberías de haberme dejado*suspirando*

-ya has hecho mucho por mi*mirándola*

- Elsa yo…*vendándola*

-Anna por favor déjame ayudarte, hay que unir ambos reinos y ser uno solo*suplicando*

-no se, tu debes ser reina de un solo lugar no de dos*mirándola*

-puedo con ambos tenerte en arandelle es mi objetivo principal*abrazándola*

-¿puedo negociar?*susurrando*

-no*riendo*

-de acuerdo*suspirando*

Ambas se pusieron de acuerdo y a finaron los términos de la unión, pasaban los días juntas conversando de cualquier cosa…

-nos veremos en un mes Anna*sonriendo*

-si*suspirando*

-arregla todo y a tu gente para que vayan a arendelle*abrazándola*

-ya se*sonriendo*

-en un mes volverás a mi hermanita*riendo*

-desgraciadamente*riendo*

Había pasados hace unas semanas y Anna supervisaba los nuevos barcos que se estaban construyendo, había limado asperezas con su hermana y por eso entre los barcos que se construían, uno iba más avanzado que los demás, este barco tenia madera y hielo, cañones largos y cortos, veía como oleg esculpía en un trozo de hielo una estrella y en medio se veían los indicios del nombre…

-hola ¿Cómo vas?*sonriendo*

-hola Anna, algo lento pero te aseguro que quedara bien, Kristoff me dejo hielo suficiente para terminarlo esta misma noche*sonriendo*

-gracias oleg*tocando el hielo*

-de nada*poniéndose a trabajar*

Anna se retiró dejando a un concentrado escultor y camino hacia el pueblo, miraba con atención a los aldeanos, con el paso de los días se enteró que Kristoff estaba ahí y con el barco finalizado, lo mando a llamar…

-Anna me dijeron que querías verme*sonriendo*

-claro, más bien quería pedirte un favor*nerviosa*

-sí, dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?*sentándose*

-quiero que le lleves un regalo a la Elsa*mirándolo*

-claro, Anna yo quería hablar contigo*serio*

-Kristoff no te la voy a quitar*seria*

-no es por eso*apenado*

-¿entonces?*mirándolo*

-quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en que te trate*triste*

-descuida tu cuidas lo tuyo*sonriendo*

-Anna*nervioso*

-dime*enrollados unos pergaminos*

-Elsa y yo…*nervioso*

-¿sí?*temerosa*

-Elsa y yo hemos terminado*triste*

-oh Kristoff que pena*levantándose y abrazándolo*

-gracias Anna*abrazándola*

Anna abrazo a Kristoff quien lloraba desconsolado, sintiéndose Anna la peor persona del mundo, se prometió así misma ayudarle a Kristoff en recuperar a Elsa…

-tranquilo Kristoff*animándolo*

-es que no lo entiendo*llorando*

-dale tiempo, te prometo que cuando nazca él bebe lo dejare a su cuidado y ustedes lo cuidaran, mientras que yo iré a resolver unos asuntos*limpiándole las lágrimas*

-¿me ayudaras Anna?*sonriéndole tímidamente*

-si*sonriendo*

Anna sintió un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho, con una sonrisa despidió a Kristoff, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en un mar de lágrimas, se prometió ser fuerte y cuando llegase el momento se iría lejos para no ser encontrada, al día siguiente caminaba con Kristoff hacia el puerto…

-Anna gracias por ayudarme a recuperar a Elsa*sonriendo*

-de nada, al contrario es un placer ayudarte*entregándole unos pergaminos para Elsa*

-esto es para Elsa*subiendo al barco*

Anna despidió a Kristoff con un ligero de movimiento de mano, pero en su mente aun seguía el dolor de hacer lo que iba hacer, las semanas pasaron y en 300 barcos los comerciantes y aldeanos partieron a la que sería su nueva patria junto con los soldados, dejando solo 10 barcos y 50 soldados de los miles que tenían, Anna pensaba irse cuando el resto de los habitantes abandonaran la ciudad, ella con sus llamas destruiría todo, casa, el castillo, todo…

Anna se despertó a mitad de la noche, los ruidos eran fuertes y la tierra temblaba, se asomó por la ventana y se rápidamente se cambió, asustada bajo rápidamente, miro las paredes caídas y cuando llego al recibidor, a punto de bajar los últimos peldaños…

-Anna

-¿Hans?*sorprendida*

-tenemos que salir de aquí*temeroso*

-no me iré a ningún lado contigo*seria*

-Anna no hay tiempo*apurado*

Anna vio como Hans le extendió la mano y miro en su rostro honestidad, tomándola corrieron pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hans la tiro al suelo y se puso encima de ella, protegiéndola de los escombros que caían del techo, cuando el silencio finalmente reino, Hans se movió, provocando que algunos escombros se movieran, miro a Anna, tenía sangre en la frente y estaba inconsciente, su vista se nublo y cayo de nuevo sobre Anna…

Escucho voces y escombros caer, de pronto el peso que tenía era menor…

-Elsa me llevo a Hans al frozen

-claro Kristoff

Sintió como unas manos frías pero suaves la volteaban y ponían su cabeza sobre una superficie…

-Anna

De repente sintió como unos brazos la levantaban y la llevaban a un lugar, después de un rato de oír quejidos y llanto, sintió algo suave, soltando un leve quejido, rápidamente unas manos frías se posaron en su frente, sentía un ligero movimiento y las manos frías pero cálidas tomaron las suyas…

-Anna

Escucho su nombre en un susurro y nuevamente unos brazos la alzaron, para llevarla a un nuevo destino, a su olfato llego el olor a chocolate y supo dónde estaba, nuevamente sintió algo suave y una brisa fría, cuando despertó…

-¿Cómo se encuentra princesa?*sonriendo*

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?*débil*

-soy el doctor y está en el castillo de arandelle*tomando su presión*

-¿Qué paso?*mirándolo*

-no soy el indicado para decirle señorita*revisando su vientre*

-¿Qué hace?*mirando sus manos*

-¿Elsa?*cansada*

-así es, pero al parecer solo son unos ligeros golpes y unos rasguños, él bebe está bien*sonriendo y guardando todo*

-me alegro*mirándolo*

-ahora mismo le informare a la reina de su estado, pero eso si, reposo absoluto*advirtiéndole*

Vio cuando el doctor salió del cuarto y oyó unas voces…

-¿Cómo está?

-ella y él bebe están bien, solo necesitan descansar, sus heridas no son de peligro gracias al príncipe Hans quien se llevó la peor parte

-¿puedo pasar?

-claro, pero déjenla descansar

Anna cerró los ojos y fingió dormir, sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado, para después sentir unos dedos fríos posándose en el vientre

-Elsa no tengas miedo

Sintió como una mano fue puesta en su vientre, el tacto era frio y cálido…

-no temas decir que es tuyo y de nadie mas

A Anna se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que Kristoff contaba con su ayuda para reconquistar a Elsa…

-ya no hay tormenta en mi interior

Contuvo las lágrimas y espero a no oír más voces…

-y así debe de ser, vamos Olaf dejémoslas solas

Sintió la voz de Kristoff esperanzada…

Oyó cuando salieron dela habitación y abrió los ojos, miro a su hermana apoyada sobre su vientre y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos rubio platino, sonrió cuando la vista de su hermana se posó en la suya…

-Anna perdón por llegar tarde*triste*

-llegaste a tiempo*sonriendo*

Cuando despertó no vio a Elsa a su lado, gerda entro en ese momento con el desayuno y mucho chocolate, comió el desayuno y un poco de chocolate, también le dejo unos libros que comenzó a leer, al terminarlos ya era medio día, suspiro y dejo el último libro sobre la mesita…

-¿puedo pasar?

-adelante*mirando la puerta*

Anna miro cuando Hans abrió la puerta…

-hola Anna*entrando con muletas*

-Hans*sorprendida*

-¿me puedo sentar?*apenado*

-claro toma asiento*sonriendo*

Anna miro como Hans se sentó en la cama…

-gracias Hans*sonriéndole*

-de nada Anna, tu hermana me nombro hace rato caballero real*riendo*

-es una pequeña recompensa por lo que hiciste por mi*mirándolo*

-Anna yo te debo una disculpa a nombre de mi familia*triste*

-no te preocupes*tomando su mano*

Anna y Hans platicaban animadamente…

-Hans te puedo confiar algo*nerviosa*

-claro, dime*sonriendo*

-no sé qué hacer*superando*

-¿con que?*mirándola*

-con Kristoff*triste*

-dime*sonriendo*

-es una pequeña recompensa por lo que hiciste por mi*mirándolo*

-Anna yo te debo una disculpa a nombre de mi familia*triste*

-no te preocupes*tomando su mano*

Anna y Hans platicaban animadamente…

-Hans te puedo confiar algo*nerviosa*

-claro, dime*sonriendo*

-no sé qué hacer*superando*

-¿con que?*mirándola*

-con Kristoff*triste*

-dime*sonriendo*

-bueno quiero que me ayudes con algo*tímida*

-dime*tomando su mano*

-cuando nazca se lo dejare a Elsa, para que ella y Kristoff lo cuiden*apenada*

-¿A dónde piensas ir?*mirándola*

-a una pelea*seria*

Hans le prometió que no diría nada a Elsa y se retiró de ahí, nuevamente Anna se aburría y vio que ya eran las 4 de la tarde, con cuidado se levantó y camino a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente y dio unos pasos…

-¿A dónde vas?

Pego un brinquito y volteo hacia donde había escuchado la voz…

-me asustaste*nerviosa*

Anna vio que su hermana tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados…

-el doctor dijo que descansaras

Sintió el frio contacto en su brazo y fue jalada al cuarto donde Elsa la acostó y se sentó a su lado…

-¿Cómo te sientes?*sentándose*

-mejor*sonriendo*

-Anna*abrazándola*

-Olaf*acariciándolo*

-¿ya comiste?*sonriendo*

-aun no*sonriendo*

-¿Qué quieres comer?*acariciando sus manos*

-no importa*tomando la mano de Elsa*

-claro que si*sonriendo*

Anna vio que Elsa se levantó y salió a pedir algo, al poco rato regreso con una bandeja…

-es una sopa que gerda te hizo*sentándose*

-ah bueno*sentándose*

-Anna ¿Qué más has hecho?*mirándola*

-pues vino Hans y estuvimos platicando*sonriéndole a Olaf*

-Anna abre la boca*tomando una cuchara*

-Elsa yo puedo comer sola*puchero*

-por ahora te consentiré*en espera*

Con resignación abrió la boca y Elsa le dio de comer, cuando se la termino, Elsa sonrió…

-que buena niña*riendo*

-jajaja*tono sarcástico*

-vamos Anna debes comer para poder recuperarte*sonriéndole*

-pero Elsa se aprovecha y además me aburro aquí sola*suspirando*

-pues mandare más libros *mirándola*

-a este paso me saldrán trolls en mis posaderas*riendo*

-espero que no*riendo*

Anna se despidió de Elsa y oleg, después de estar un rato juntos, miro el techo de la recamara, cuando sintió la presencia de gerda y le sonrió, tomo el nuevo libro y lo leyó, después de varias horas se quedó dormida con un libro en las manos, al poco rato sintió que alguien le quitaba el libro y la tapaba bien, no sin antes revisar los vendajes de la cabeza, su manos frías pero cálidas, atrapo una mano y la sostuvo entre las dos, para después sentir como esta se retiraba lentamente, los días pasaban y Anna estaba cada día mejor ya salía de la cama y se sentaba cerca de la ventana, aun no se libraba de que Elsa le diera de comer, pero en esos días apenas y la veía, sabía que tenía mucho trabajo y la compañía de Hans era grata, pero solo iba por corto tiempo, Olaf y sven solo pasaban para ver que no se escapara, ordenes de Elsa decían, Kristoff pasaba una vez y se iba, frustrada abrió la ventana y dejo que el aire de otoño entrara…

Mirando el cuarto de Elsa, lo vio demasiado perfecto a comparación del suyo, practicando un poco con sus nuevos poderes en la ventana, pero viendo que ya iba a anochecer con un movimiento de mano prendió todas las velas del lugar, conociendo las pisadas que se oían detrás de la puerta, supuso de quien se trataba…

-aquí sigo*alzando la voz*

-oh me alegro Anna

Sonrió y miro las sombras alejarse de la puerta, ese Olaf y sven parecían su niñeros, suspiro y mirando el sol ocultarse, Elsa le había avisado que tenía reunión y que llegaría más tarde, pero ahí estaban ellos, Kristoff y Elsa salían a pasear juntos, se alejó de la ventana y se acostó en la cama, estaba aburrida y se le ocurrió una idea, separo su sombra…

-cuenta cuantos pasos hay de aquí a mi cuarto*sonriendo*

Vio como la sombra se escabullo por debajo de la puerta y espero pacientemente, mientras con su magia movía las cosas, siendo ahora la chimenea la separación de las camas, cuando su sombra llego y le dio la información, marco con una x un punto de la pared, también marcando los marcos de lo que serían una puerta…

-muy bien es fácil*cubriendo la cama y las cosas de Elsa con magia de viento para evita que se ensuciaran*

En su mano apareció una bola de fuego que lanzo hacia la marca, al poco rato el cuarto se llenó de polvo, Anna rápidamente abrió todas las ventanas y con su magia hizo que el polvo saliera por ellas, después de hacer eso miro el hueco era mediano y podía ver del otro lado, durante 3 horas se dedicó hacer ese pequeño hueco más grande, quedando ahora el contorno perfecto para colocar dos puerta, sentada en la ventana mando a llamar a su fiel mensajero, Horus un halcón joven y que siempre está al pendiente del llamado, descendió, Anna le coloco en su patita un pedazo de pergamino…

-buen chico, ahora llévale este mensaje a oleg*acariciándolo*

El halcón desapareció de su vista y cansada por el esfuerzo, tapo el hueco con magia ilusoria, una ventaja que aprendió con el conde es usar todo tipo de magia, se quitó las ropas y se acostó, al poco rato escucha la puerta abrirse…

-¿Anna?*susurrando*

Anna fingió unos ronquidos…

-sé que estas despierta

Anna se movió y fingió despertarse…

-¿Elsa?*tallándose los ojos*

-no finjas Anna*riendo*

-¿Qué tal tu reunión?*sonriendo*

-eh bien*nerviosa*

Anna no se percató y en cuanto se sentó, las sabanas que cubrían su desnudes cayeron, dejando descubierto su senos…

-mmmm*nerviosa*

-me alegra que te haya ido bien*sin darse cuenta*

-Anna…*roja*

-¿sí?*mirándola*

-tapate, estas desanda*dándole la espalda*

-oh lo siento*tapándose*

-¿Qué haces durmiendo así?*sin verla aun*

-supongo que me acostumbre a dormir así, ya sabes, por el conde y eso*restándole importancia*

-será mejor que te vistas*nerviosa*

-que va, es más cómodo así*acostándose*

Elsa ya no dijo nada más y apago todas las velas, para después acostarse en su cama, Anna vio la sombra de Elsa acostarse y solo se volteo dándole la espalda…

-ugh extraño a oleg, sus manos frías por el hielo me daban ricos masajes*susurrando*

Sin darse cuenta de que Elsa la miraba de reojo y en su mirada se podía ver cierta furia, durante la mañana Elsa no le dijo nada y se fue incomoda por la situación durante la noche, Anna había quemado su ropa del día pasado y ahora estaba desnuda, mientras que su mirada roja se enfocaba en la pared descubierta, nuevamente empezó hacer estallar las paredes que le seguían dejando un pasillo directo a su cuarto, regresando a pie de nuevo al cuarto…

-pase*mirando el contorno de la puerta con un pergamino en la mano*

-Anna buenos…

Anna miro de reojo a Hans quien estaba en shock…

-Hans que alegría verte*sonriéndole*

-estas desnuda*atontado*

-¿y?*riendo*

Anna miro a un Hans nervioso y atontado, así que decidió jugar un poco con el…

-eh yo…*ansioso*

-Hans pasa*sonriéndole*

Anna sonrió internamente al ver como el pobre chico estaba aturdido pero aun así se acercó a ella, un pequeño detalle se le había pasado a ambos y ese era la puerta abierta…

-wow*mirando el pasillo recién hecho*

-ya Hans se te caerá la baba*riendo*

-Anna ¿tú lo hiciste?*sorprendido*

-si*sonriendo*

Con un movimiento de mano coloco el hechizo nuevamente y parándose frente a Hans…

-¿Qué se te ofrece?*con voz sexy*

-Anna tus ojos son rojos*nervioso*

-lo se*poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello*

-Anna eres hermosa*colocando sus manos en la cintura de Anna*

-gracias Hans*soplándole*

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

El grito hizo que ambos voltearan a la puerta, gerda los vio y rápidamente se echó a correr, en un intento por seguirla Hans termino sobre Anna y ambos se miraron….

-reina elsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

De pronto sintieron frio mucho frio y miraron a la puerta, en ella estaba Elsa hecha una furia, acompañada de Kristoff, que estaba igual de molesto, un Olaf y sven sorprendidos, Hans en un intento por pararse puso su mano sobre uno de los senos de Anna, haciendo que Elsa se molestara más…

-no es lo que parece*quitando la mano*

Pero Elsa lo veía con mucha ira, Anna se paró y como si se tratara de algo casual…

-Hans date prisa y toma las medidas*extendiendo sus brazos*

En el fondo Anna rezaba para que Elsa se tragase el cuento y Hans entendiera…

-ah claro*poniéndose de rodillas y tomando la cinta*

Anna miro como Hans tomaba la cinta que ella había usado con anterioridad y suspiro mentalmente, Hans rodeo con la cinta su vientre…

-sí y por eso Stela te mando para el nuevo vestido que me está haciendo*mirando a Elsa*

Anna vio a Elsa que seguía de pie y que de pronto se acercó a ellos…

-¿nuevo vestido?*incrédula*

-claro cada 5 centímetros Hans viene a tomar medidas para un nuevo vestido, los demás me aprietan mucho*nerviosa*

Anna miro que Elsa seguía viendo a Hans quien estaba ocupado tomando las medidas…

-¿de qué color va hacer?*parándose*

-mmm no se tu qué piensas Elsa*mirándola*

-verde*seria*

-entonces verde*mirando a Hans*

-claro, verde*sonriéndoles*

-gerda los vio en una escena demasiado comprometedora*cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido*

-ah eso, Hans siempre le habla al bebe y le cuenta cuentos, le hace mimos, le canta canciones*sonriendo*

-lo que la ama de llaves vio Elsa, es una escena donde yo actuó como padre*inflando el pecho*

-¿en serio?*agachando la mirada*

-sí, Hans siempre hace eso*riendo*

-bueno me retiro, Stela no esperara por siempre*sonriendo*

Anna vio como Hans salía y al pasar por a lado de Kristoff este lo espanto con una provocación, haciendo que Hans saliera rápidamente, para después ver a Elsa salir de ahí sin decirle nada, suspirando lo suficientemente alto para que Elsa la oyera…

-oh olvide decirle a Hans sobre ese asunto*recordando*

Anna miro como Elsa se detuvo en el marco de la puerta…

-ah no importa se lo hare saber después, me pregunto si Hans es el indicado para ser eso*sonriendo*

Anna le dio la espalda y sintiendo varias miradas sobre ella, se hizo un vestido de fuego…

-uh esta calientito*abrazándose a si misma*

Anna sabía que Elsa la miraba, lo supuso porque el cuarto se volvió más frio…

-ahora ya me dio calor*suspirando*

Anna nuevamente se modificó la ropa y finalmente oyó la puerta cerrarse, soltando el aire que tenía en los pulmones, miro a Hans atravesar la pared falsa…

-¿crees que se lo trago?*nervioso*

-no, es demasiado lista*suspirando*

-¿Qué haremos?*temeroso*

-por el momento evitarlos y tienes que ir con Stela por ese vestido*sonriendo*

Siguieron platicando un poco más y Hans le prometió ayudarle con el proyecto secreto, después de dos días sin hablarse, el doctor finalmente la dio de alta, Anna feliz se levantó y arreglo rápido ante la mirada de Elsa, quien aún se estaba peinando y sin decir nada salió del cuarto rápidamente, siendo Hans el primero en toparse, lo tomo del brazo y los jalo, sintiéndose la mirada de Elsa en ellos, corrieron, para después montar el caballo de hans e irse al pueblo…

Ya en la parte alta ambos estaban acostados en el pasto…

-¿sigue molesta?*mirando las nubes*

-supongo que si*seria*

Anna ingresaba al castillo con las ropas desarregladas, entro lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se quitó la ropa, nunca se percató que Elsa estaba despierta y que la miraba, suavemente retiro las sabanas y se acostó, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente su vestido estaba sobre uno de los sillones, cuando ella lo había dejado escondido sobre el macetero, se preocupó al saber que Elsa posiblemente la había descubierto y que sabría que la noche anterior ella y Hans tuvieron un desliz, se cambió y espero a oleg, quien coloco las puertas de hielo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ambos entraron al pasillo por las puertas ahora escondidas con magia…

Anna miraba a oleg colocar un largo y fino pedazo de hielo en el suelo, seguido de varios y con un poco de agua los pego entre si…

-muy bien Anna, deben de pegar todo lo que resta del día*sonriéndole*

-gracias oleg*sonriendo*

Anna pego su oreja en la helada puerta y espero a que la persona que estuviese ahí se fuera y cuando abrió, salió de puntitas…

-bu

-aaahh*pegando un grito*

-jajajajajaja*riendo*

-Kristoff*mirándolo molesta*

-Anna ¿Qué hacen?*riendo*

-es algo que te conviene*seria*

-¿en serio?*sonriendo*

-¿en serio?*sonriendo*

-sí, quieres recuperar a Elsa, más vale que calles y cooperes*señalándolo*

Nuevamente Anna le dijo de su proyecto a lo Kristoff accedió de inmediato, salieron juntos del castillo sin ser vistos, dirigiéndose al taller de oleg, mientras que Kristoff en compañía de Hans iban por el hielo, Anna pedía ayuda a su antiguo reino, quienes gustosos le ayudarían, así estuvo varios días, para después tener como niñeros a Olaf y sven, quienes sabían del secreto y ayudaban en lo que podían, mientras regresaban al palacio con las ultimas cosas para el cuarto, Olaf y sven fueron llamados, mientras que ellos se escondían y subían las cosas restantes….

Anna miro todo el lugar y mando a llamar a ceraf…

-ceraf puedes avisarle a la reina Elsa que venga a mi antiguo cuarto*nerviosa*

-si*desapareciendo*

Anna miraba a los chicos que estaban recargados en la pared, acercando sea Kristoff le puso una cadena con un corazón partido a la mitad, esperaron y vieron que sven venia guiando a Elsa, Anna le dio una guiño a todos y tomo las manos de Elsa, preocupándose de que no estuvieran ardiendo, dejo a Elsa en su interior y cerró la puerta…

-puedes quitarte la venda*sonriendo*

Al separarse de la puerta Hans se retiró, despidiéndose de ellos, Anna corrió un gran tramo con dificultad y entro al otro cuarto seguida de Kristoff dejándolo en el pasillo de hielo…

-supuse que te gustaría, como ya se sabe que va hacer niño*explicando*

-¿niño?*sonriendo*

-sí, oleg hizo los muebles y Hans con Kristoff lo metían al castillo durante la noche y con magia disfrace el enorme agujero que había en tu pared*riendo*

-es por eso que llegabas tarde*mirándola*

-sí, le pedí a la gente de liomont ayuda y accedieron a hacerlo*enseñando los juguetes*

Miro cuando Elsa abrió la puerta por donde había entrado y miro atentamente a Elsa, Anna recordó para después mirar a Elsa y su sonrisa triste se dibujó, ella sabía que Elsa jamás la dejaría sola, pero ella tendría que parar todo el mal y por eso esperaría a tener a su hijo, se lo dejaría a Elsa y ella partiría lo más rápido de ahí para encontrarse con su abuela y darle fin a tanta maldad, solo rogaba que Elsa no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba, viendo como Kristoff la abrazaba y silenciosamente salió de ahí, dejándolos solos, salió del palacio sin prisa, calmadamente y saludaba a cuanta persona la llamaba, camino por un sendero ya conocido por ella, sus ojos rojos aparecieron, durante un rato miro el cielo estrellado y sintiendo una brisa fría, camino hasta una de las casas y toco…

-señorita Anna*abriendo la puerta rápidamente*

-hola Stela*sonriendo*

-pero que hace ahí afuera entre*dándole el paso*

Anna entro y saludo a los miembros de la familia, sentándose junto a ellos…

-¿en qué te podemos ayudar Anna?*sonriendo*

-vine a verlos*sonriendo*

Después de un rato Anna se fue y busco un lugar solitario, ahí creo una pequeña cabaña y con un poco de heno hizo una cama improvisada, con leña y su fuego una fogata, se acostó y finalmente se durmió, tapándose con su propio calor…


	12. Chapter 12

los personajes no son mios

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XI<p>

CAMBIOS

Elsa se despertó debido a que el sol le dio en la cara, miro a su alrededor y vio a Kristoff, temerosa miro la cama de Anna y esta estaba vacía, cuando se paró, se percató de su denudes y se vistió rápidamente al ver que ya era medio día, camino aprisa a su salón de reuniones, donde óscar despedía al consejo, ocultándose entre las armaduras espero pacientemente, cuando ve a Hans llegar con Anna…

-¿en serio pasaste la noche afuera del castillo?

-ya te dije que sí, improvise una casa y con un poco de heno una cama

-pudiste ir a mi casa, así no hubieras dormido en el suelo

-descuida, estoy pensando irme a vivir a las afueras

-¿y eso?

-Hans es broma, además ¿tú crees que Elsa me lo permitiría? primero me amarra a la cama antes de ver que yo me mude de casa

Elsa rio bajito ya que eso haría…

-oh

Elsa sintió dolor en su pecho y recordó que había olfateado el vestido de Anna y que esta olía a Hans, suspiro en derrota y salió de su escondite, vio como Anna y Hans se dirigían al comedor, parada se debatía si ir al comedor o a su estudio, a punto de irse al estudio, suspiro y dio la vuelta yendo hacia el comedor, al ingresar vio a ambos comiendo…

-buenas tardes reina Elsa*parándose*

-sigan comiendo*nerviosa*

Elsa vio que Anna comía de prisa…

-ya termine*parándose*

Elsa iba a decir algo cuando….

-annnnnaaaaaaa

-uy ya se enteró*suspirando*

-Anna ¿Qué hiciste?*mirándola*

-nada Hans fue un accidente*derrotada*

Elsa vio como las puertas del comedor se abría furiosamente y Oscar aparecía…

-¿Qué hiciste niña del diablo?*molesto*

-Oscar fue un accidente*mirándolo*

-¿Qué hiciste que?*molesto*

-él se me atravesó y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y yo…*tratando de explicar*

-y tú me chamuscaste el trasero

-te pedí perdón*alzando la voz*

-lo hiciste a propósito

Elsa exasperada interrumpió…

-disculpe ¿Quién es usted?

-disculpe su alteza soy Dimitri romanov*sonriendo*

Elsa se disculpó y frente a el regaño a Anna, quien furiosa se fue de ahí, Anna no podía salir del cuarto durante mucho tiempo o hasta que se disculpara con el príncipe de stronghold, Elsa camino durante un rato y cuando llego al cuarto lo vio vacío…

-ahí Anna*tocándose las sienes*

-su majestad*llamándola*

-ceraf ¿Dónde está Anna?*cerrando los ojos*

-la princesa está en los calabozos*despareciendo*

Elsa se dirigió rápidamente ahí, vio a varios soldados y les pidió que se retiraran, paso celda por celda y finalmente la encontró, estaba acostada en una….

-Anna abre*seria*

-no*molesta*

-si no lo haces me obligaras a derribarla*seria*

-atrévete y veras como te ira*molesta*

-Anna no estoy jugando*molesta*

-…

Elsa estaba a punto de derribarla la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo…

-¿y? eso no le da derecho de ser una malcriada*molesta*

Algo exploto dentro de la celda y Elsa rápidamente tumbo la puerta, suspiro al ver un gran agujero dentro de la pared, los dos siguientes días, Elsa no busco a Anna y se dio cuenta por si misma que ese príncipe era mucho peor que Hans, de ahí pasaron semanas y Elsa ya se estaba preocupando, había planeado buscarla ella misma y esa noche todos cenaban cuando…

-elsaaaaaaa

Elsa miro la puerta abrirse y oleg entraba agitado…

-es Anna*agitado*

Elsa sin pensarlo se apresuró a llegar al lugar, lo que vio fue la gente de liomont con antorchas, a romanov siendo detenido por dos aldeanos y a una muchedumbre en una casa pequeña, entro rápidamente y vio a Stela con Anna….

-respira mi niña*preocupada*

-¡Anna!*acercándose*

Anna respiraba agitadamente y sangraba…

-reina Elsa*mirándola*

Elsa estaba en shock y vio como Stela separo las piernas de Anna…

-espera solo tiene 7 meses*angustiada*

-no hay tiempo ya entro en labor de parto*doblándose las mangas del vestido*

Elsa rápidamente tomo la mano de Anna, mientras que Stela llamo a varias mujeres, que entraron con sábanas y agua caliente, Elsa se quedó a lado de Anna y una de las mujeres le pasó un trapo húmedo…

-Anna tienes que empujar*preocupada*

-vamos Anna tu puedes*animándola*

Después de largas horas, el llanto de un bebe inundo el lugar, Elsa lo miro de cerca, el niño tenía los ojos azules y el cabello igual al de ella rubio platino, una de las mujeres le entrego al niño y ella lo recibió, con bebe en manos salió de la pequeña cabaña y se lo entrego a Kristoff, sin saber lo que planeaba él y Anna, la gente enardecida le conto que romanov había ido ahí con otras intenciones y que al oponerse Anna, este enfurecido la pateo, pero Elsa visualizo todo un costado quemado, orgullosa de que su hermana lo hirió y con ayuda de Kristoff se llevó a Anna de ahí, siendo ella la que llevaba al bebe…

-hare oídos sordos de lo que aquí pase*caminando hacia el castillo*

Llegaron al castillo y rápidamente la llevaron al cuarto, siendo Elsa la que creo otra cuna cerca de Anna, Hans apareció preocupado y viendo lo ocurrido contaría todo, el medico llego rápidamente y checo a Anna, Elsa al ver que su amada hermana estaba bien, sonrió de alivio, al día siguiente Elsa no había dormido mucho por cuidar a Anna y atender al bebe, pero a pesar de eso ella estaba en pie, aunque los ligeros bostezos se hacían notar…

Un leve toquilo la puso alerta y recuperando el porte…

-adelante*seria*

-Elsa buenos días*pasando*

-Hans buenos idas*suspirando*

-¿pesada la noche?*riendo*

-sí, algo, Anna tuvo algo de dolor y frost es un bebe tranquilo*sonriendo*

-¿frost?*levantando una ceja*

-así lo nombro Kristoff*riendo*

-Elsa yo tengo algo que confesarte*nervioso*

-para empezar toma asiento, no te congelare*riendo*

-ah sí gracias*sentándose*

-¿y bien?*esperando*

-es sobre Anna*sin mirarla*

-¿Qué le sucede?*mirando los papeles*

-Elsa, Anna se piensa ir en cuanto se recupere*serio*

-¿Qué?*alzando la vista de golpe*

-ella me lo conto hace unos meses atrás*rascándose la nuca*

Elsa apretaba el pergamino dolida…

-¿Por qué?*dolida*

-porque le prometió a Kristoff que le ayudaría a recuperarte*agachando la mirada*

-¿Qué ella que?*sorprendida*

-Anna planea que el documento que firme ella será para nombrarte madre del niño y a Kristoff padre, teniendo ese vínculo y a ustedes ocupados con su hijo ella escarpia e iría contra maléfica*mirándola*

Elsa se entristeció más…

-Anna es injusta*sollozando*

-¿Elsa?*sorprendido*

-¿Por qué ahora es ella quien me aleja?*cubriéndose con sus manos*

-Elsa lucha igual que ella lo hizo*molesto*

-pero…*mirándolo*

-si quieres que te de información de lo que hace, lo hare, pero no dejare que tu permitas que ella se sacrifique nuevamente por ti*señalando*

-Hans*sorprendida*

-hace casi un año me demostraron el amor que sentían y ahora que regreso miro a una reina de siempre, a una Anna dispuesta a morir por lo que ama y aun tonto grandulón que no quiere creer que ya perdió*furioso*

-tienes razón, es mi turno de cuidarla*levantándose*

-tratare de decirte cuando se ira*levantándose*

Elsa lo vio salir y se limpió el resto de lágrimas que tenía, dejo a cargo a Oscar en cuanto lo vio, mientras subía se topó con Kristoff, cargando al bebe…

-dámelo*seria*

-Elsa solo lo llevo a dar una vuelta*sonriendo*

-eso o que presiones a Anna para que me abandone*molesta*

-¿Cómo te enteraste?*sorprendido*

-hay oídos en este castillo*seria*

-Elsa yo te amo*triste*

-Kristoff lo nuestro ya fue y tu terminaste lastimándome de la peor manera posible*seria*

Kristoff le entrego al bebe...

-él nos puede unir*esperanzado*

-quitándoselo a Anna*incrédula*

-o teniendo los propios*mirándola*

-Kristoff entiende una cosa, lo nuestro es pasado, ahora déjame ser feliz con Anna*mirándolo*

-entiendo*sonriendo tristemente*

Elsa lo vio alejarse y suspiro, camino al cuarto con él bebe en brazos, quien la miraba intensamente…

-tranquilo pequeñito ya verás a mami*sonriendo*

Cuando Elsa abrió la puerta se topó con una imagen cómica, Olaf tenia le estaba poniendo nieve en la cara de Anna…

-esto te ayudara a calmar esas llamas alocadas*tomando nieve de un bote*

-Olaf pero quedare pegajosa*riendo*

-no te muevas*serio*

-perdón por interrumpir, pero alguien tiene hambre*conteniendo la risa*

Olaf y una Anna con la cara llena de chocolate la miraron…

-en ese caso me retiro, no es bueno interrumpir esos momentos íntimos*bajándose de la cama*

Ambas vieron como Olaf se retiraba de ahí…

-¿llamas alocadas?*mirándola*

-el cree que enfriando mi cuerpo este no se prendera*riendo*

-vaya que te dejo llena de helado*sonriendo*

Elsa se acercó y se sentó en la cama, se inclinó un poco y con la lengua retiro un poco de chocolate de la comisura de los labios de Anna….

-ehm…yo…*roja*

Elsa rio y dejo al pequeño frost en la cuna, para después tomar un poco de agua y un trapo, para después limpiar el rostro de Anna, unos leves toques se escucharon…

-adelante*limpiando el rostro de Anna*

-Elsa se me olvido decirte algo*con la mirada agachada*

-te escucho Hans*presionando ambas mejillas de Anna*

-me acosté con tu hermana*nervioso*

De pronto hacia Hans volaron varias dagas de hielo que esquivo de milagro y cuando este alzo la vista encontró con un cuarto hecho de hielo, una Elsa furiosa y una Anna con las mejillas apachurradas y congeladas…

-¿Qué tu hiciste que?*furiosa*

-solo paso*nervioso*

-te abrí las puertas de mi castillo no las piernas de Anna*acercándose a el*

-oye*mirándolos*

-fue solo una vez lo juro*nervioso*

-¿y qué quieres? ¿Qué te festeje?*creando una espada de hielo*

-Elsa por favor no me mates*temeroso*

-acabas de matar la poca confianza que te tenías ganada*sacándolo del cuarto con la una ventisca*

Elsa miro a Anna furiosa…

-creo que estoy en problemas*aun con las mejillas congeladas*

-claro que si*acercándose*

Elsa descongelo las mejillas de Anna…

-mírame*cruzada de brazos*

-…*evitando mirarla*

-¿¡que me mires!?*molesta*

-este…*juntando los dedos*

-Anna por favor mírame*triste*

-yo creo que….*nerviosa*

Elsa suspiro en derrota y se pensaba retirar, cuando sintió que algo frio la detenía…

-wow eso hacías de bebe

-¿de qué hablas?*sin mirar*

-voltea

Elsa volteo y vio su brazo detenido por una mano hecha de hielo, miro hacia la cuna sorprendida…

-¿él lo hizo?*incrédula*

-haber di que te vas, pero en un tono molesto*mirando*

Elsa miro a Anna sin entender…

-solo dilo*mirándola*

-Anna me voy*fingiendo enfado*

Un llanto inundo el cuarto y ambas se miraron, Elsa se acercó a la cuna improvisada…

-ya pequeño, era una broma*tomando a frost*

-wow te quiere*sonriendo*

-si*feliz*

Frost dejo de llorar al sentir a Elsa cerca de el…

-alguien tendrá mamitis*sin darse cuenta*

Elsa la miro con sorprendida…

-¿Qué?*asustada*

-Anna lo acabas de decir*sonriendo*

-¿qué cosa?*mirándola*

-acabas de admitir que frost es tanto mío como tuyo*sentándose en la cama*

-no es verdad*sonrojada*

-lo hiciste Anna*riendo*

Elsa le extendió a frost a Anna, quien lo recibió amorosamente, cuando Elsa pensaba retirarse, justo en la puerta un llanto se oyó…

-al parecer no quiere que te vayas*mirando a Elsa*

-bien, creo que Oscar se puede hacer cargo por hoy*acercándose*

Elsa miro como frost comía animadamente, se sonrojo al sentir una mirada en ella y desvió la mirada sonrojada, había posado la mirada en uno de los senos de su hermana…

-si tú lo admites yo lo hare*sonriendo*

-está bien, Anna yo te…*nerviosa*

-¿sí?*esperanzada*

-yo te quiero como hermana*mirando al suelo*

-ah…yo también te quiero*escondiendo la tristeza*

Ninguna dijo algo más, cuando frost termino se quedó dormido en los brazos de Anna, quien dormía, Elsa al verlos dormidos decidió seguirlos y se acostó en su cama, cuando cerró los ojos, soñó

**_+SUEÑO DE ELSA+_**

**_Elsa caminaba en un bosque verde, mientras veía a un niño brincar, ella y Kristoff venían tomados de la mano, pero de pronto una tormenta de nieve se acercó, ella trato de pararla y corrió hacia donde se originaba, dejando atrás a Kristoff, cuando llego a la montaña donde ella estuvo y vio a un niño…_**

**_-frost detente*mirándolo*_**

**_-déjame Elsa*molesto*_**

**_-frost si sigues así congelaras a todo arendelle*suplicando*_**

**_-lo siento reina*sarcástico*_**

**_-tu mama se pondrá triste y yo también*acercándose*_**

**_-aléjate*molesto*_**

**_-para esto*tratando de acercarse*_**

**_-¿para qué? Si tú nunca me quisiste*llorando*_**

**_+FIN+_**

Elsa se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y con un nudo en la garganta, miro a donde estaba Anna y camino hacia ella, miro que ambos aun dormían, sin pensarlo junto sus labios con los de Anna, sin darse cuenta de que Kristoff la veía.…


	13. Chapter 13

gracias a

the animal fairy 1

where dreams are met

.33633

por sus reviews y tambien a los que no puse les agradesco

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XII<p>

ELSA Y FROST

Elsa sintió como el beso era correspondido y lo profundizo más, los labios de Anna eran dulces, un sabor que ya había probado antes, su lengua ingreso y exploro, probo el mejor sabor que existía, cuando por falta de aire se separaron…

Anna y Elsa se miraban rojas por lo que acaba de pasar, para Elsa ese beso revelo una verdad que ella misma se negó desde hace mucho, esa verdad era que estaba enamorada desde niña de Anna, un ligero ruido las hizo voltear, miraron como frost se entretenía atrapando los pequeños copos de nieve que el mismo creaba, Elsa lo tomo entre sus manos y lo llevo a la cuna, donde frost seguía con sus copos de nieve…

A la mañana siguiente a Elsa le costó trabajo salir del cuarto pues cada vez que abría la puerta el pequeño frost lloraba a todo pulmón, después de varios intentos finalmente tuvo el valor de salir del cuarto, obviamente dejando al pequeño llorando con su madre, finalmente fue al medio día que se dejaron de escuchar los llantos del pequeño por todo el castillo, Elsa agradeció internamente que Anna ya lo hubiese calmado, pues en esa reunión era de suma importancia, saliendo decidió irse a comer, llevándose la sorpresa de que Anna no estaba, suspirando en derrota pregunto por ella…

-ceraf*llamándolo*

-si majestad*apareciendo*

-¿Dónde está la princesa Anna?*mirándolo*

-pues según tengo entendido salió

-¿en su estado?*con el ceño fruncido*

-sí, se enteró que estaba en una reunión importante y para no causar molestias se llevó al bebe a un claro*desapareciendo*

De pronto un miedo le entro a Elsa, temía que Anna se haya escapado y no sola, su angustia se hizo grande y comenzó a congelar el comedor, con sus manos en un puño…

-solo a si te calmaste*entrando*

Anna no se fijó en el estado del comedor y se resbalo con todo el hielo...

-¡Anna!*parándose*

Elsa rápidamente llego a su lado y Anna estaba adolorida, con sus manos desapareció el hielo…

-se puede saber ¿Qué rayos te pasa?*sobándose*

-lo siento, creí que te habrías escapado con frost*triste*

-Elsa ya te hubieran avisado*parándose*

-lo siento*abrazándola*

-ya tranquila*animándola*

Elsa rozo los labios de Anna en señal de perdón…

-Elsa*roja*

-dime*tomando a frost*

-mañana saldremos temprano*caminando a las sillas*

-¿ y eso?*caminando detrás de ella*

-pues como estarás ocupada no queremos que se repita lo de hoy, así que iremos a la casa de descanso*sentándose*

-¿casa de descanso?*mirándola mientras toma asiento*

-el castillo de hielo*sonriendo*

-¿Quiénes irán contigo?*sonriéndole a frost*

-pues Olaf, Stela y su hija Emma, robin y Hans*contándolos*

-¿Hans?*molesta*

Anna rio al ver que Elsa y frost voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo en cuanto oyeron el nombre de Hans e hicieron el mismo gesto

-sí, oleg esta resfriado y Kristoff en cuanto me vio me cerró la puerta en la cara

Elsa se molestó cuando oyó eso…

-¿Hans no ira contigo?*seria*

-vamos Elsa solo fue una vez y además es el único que sabe usar una espada*mirándola*

-he dicho no Anna*mirándola*

-vale no ira*evitando molestarla*

-te llevaras a un grupo de soldados*sonriéndole*

-¿eh? Pero…*mirándola*

-sin peros, sabes que te quisieron matar y no permitiré que lo intenten de nuevo*seria*

-ah así que no sabes *tímida*

-¿saber qué?*dejando a frost en la cuna recién hecha*

- las islas del sur y weselton ya no existen*seria*

-maléfica…*sorprendida*

-eso dicen*encogiéndose de hombros*

Habían pasado una comida agradable, para Elsa esas pequeñas cosas cuentan mucho y en su corazón ya no había duda alguna, durante el resto del día frost se la pasaba jugando con los copos de nieve mientras Anna leía cerca de el…

A la mañana siguiente Anna se despertó temprano y empaco las pocas cosas que llevaría, antes de salir, se despidió de Elsa con un beso en la frente, pero se movió, provocando que sus labios se juntaran, Anna se dio cuenta de que Elsa aun dormía profundamente y se separó lentamente de ella, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que Anna ya se había ido, se tocó los labios y sonrió, su día no fue del todo cansado y termino temprano, fue su cuarto y miro por la ventana, para su suerte vio que venían entrando Anna y el resto, busco con la mirada a Hans y se alegró de que este no estaba, espero pacientemente a que Anna subiera, cuando oyó abrir la puerta la mira Anna venía con frost en brazos…

-Anna*sonriendo*

-hola llegamos*sonriendo

-¿Cómo les fue?*mirando a Anna*

-no estuvo tan mal*dejando a frost en su cuna*

-¿saldrán mañana de nuevo?*triste*

-no, hay nevada en la montaña, por eso regresamos temprano*mirándola*

-que tristeza*apenada*

-no importa ya veré como lo entretengo*sonriendo*

-no te preocupes ya pensaremos en algo*sonriéndole tímidamente*

Elsa se acercó a Anna y tomo su mano…

-Anna*sonriendo*

-dime*mirándola*

-yo...

Elsa miro a Anna y esta la soltó rápidamente…

-¿Anna?*sorprendida*

-achuuuuu

Elsa rio y entonces miro que Anna estaba cubierta de nieve…

-¿estás bien?*quitándole la nieve*

-si, a tu gemelo se le ocurrió hacer una versión del yeti y que este me persiguiera*quitándose la ropa húmeda*

-¿en serio?*riendo*

-si, como el que tu hiciste, pero con la diferencia de que este lazaba bolas de nieve*suspirando*

-me hubiera gustado verlo*sonriendo*

Elsa miro como Anna se despojada de cada prenda, mostrando la piel de su espalda, la acaricio lentamente, sintiendo el calor que esta producía, dejando unas pequeñas gotas de humedad, Elsa trago saliva y alejo su mano suavemente, suspiro al contemplar el cuerpo de Anna desnudo, su respiración se volvió intensa, trato de controlarse, pero tener a Anna así no le ayudaba…

-Elsa*mirándola intensamente*

-dime Anna*roja*

Elsa noto cuando Anna la abrazo con su cuerpo desnudo, rodeando su cintura con sus manos, la acaricio con suavidad, siendo Anna la que miraba fijamente a Elsa…

-¿Anna?*conteniéndose*

-tranquila*alejándose*

Elsa sintió sus manos más frías de lo normal cuando Anna se alejó, la miro vestirse lentamente, siendo el fuego su camisón, mientras Anna trataba de controlar el fuego que sentía, soltó un ligero suspiro y al voltearse se encontró con una Elsa sonrojada…

-se me olvido decirte que Kristoff está afuera esperándote*sonriéndole tímidamente*

-ah claro*mirándola*

Pero Elsa no salió, al contrario abrazo a Anna y escondió su cara en su cuello, Anna solo sonrió, pero al poco rato sintió unos fríos labios besar su cuello, soltó un ligero gemido, pues ahora Elsa no solo lo besaba sino que también lamia, Elsa no podía parar, mordió ligeramente el cuello…

-mmmm*cerrando los ojos*

-Anna lo siento*agitada*

-no te preocupes*sonrojada*

Elsa la miro aun agitada y noto que el cuello de Anna se le era apetecible, pero en su mente llego Kristoff y…

-Anna creo que…*nerviosa*

-no te preocupes, mañana me mudo de cuarto*entendiendo*


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO XIII

ANNA, ELSA, KRISTOFF Y HANS

ANNA Y HANS

Al día siguiente Elsa se ocupaba en entender los múltiples comercios y Anna con ayuda de algunas personas se cambiaba de lugar, siendo Hans su principal guía, el lugar que Anna había decidido como hogar era a las afueras de arendelle un lugar grande y hermoso, al llegar construyo una enorme casa..

Lo primero que hicieron fue vaciar todas las maletas, para el medio día en esa casa habitaban 3 de los 9 que habían ido…

-Hans*asomándose por el barandal*

-dime*con las monturas del caballo*

-¿Qué te parece si salimos al patio?*sonriendo*

Anna y Hans salieron al patio junto con frost, ambos estaban acostados y Hans tenía en su pecho al bebe dormido, Anna lo miraba y se preguntaba el motivo por el cual no vio a ese Hans antes…

-Hans eres grandioso*sonriendo*

-gracias Anna*tomando su mano*

-creo que seremos como una gran familia*acariciando su mano*

-si*mirándola*

Ambos reían, Hans quería ganarse el cariño de frost, quería ser su mejor amigo, pero por ese día fue mucho, termino casi congelado y riendo, el, Anna y frost se fueron a descansar…

ELSA Y KRISTOFF

Elsa había estado ocupada ese día y ahora se toma un tiempo libre, le habían avisado que Anna se había marchado del cuarto e incluso se fue de vacaciones, Elsa agradeció la distancia y se citó con Kristoff, que parecía animado al saber que quería salir con el, mientras caminaban llegaron a las afueras, escucharon risas y vieron a Anna reír, junto con Hans, que traía al bebe en brazos, ambos se molestaron y se retiraban, cuando oyeron…

-somos una familia feliz*riendo*

Ambos miraron y vieron a Olaf, Hans, Anna, oleg y a una chica que no conocían abrazados y riendo…

-solo es cuestión de tiempo para que frost te acepte*sonriéndole*

Vieron como entraban a una casa entre risas, les dieron la espalda y caminaron de regreso…

-Kristoff*deteniéndose*

Elsa lo beso y con cada beso, ambos se prendieron, llevándolos a la alcoba de Elsa, pero nadie se percató cuando una nube negra arraso con arendelle…

ARENDELLE

Elsa despertó y apago su alarma, se tallo los ojos y cuando los abrió, miro sus paredes blancas y sus finos muebles, sonriendo salió de la gran cama en la que estaba, camino al baño, donde se ducho, para finalmente bajar y desayunar…

-buenos días madre*sonriendo*

-buenos días Elsa*mirándola*

La alcaldesa vio a si hija con un vestido azul y un cinturón negro rodeando su cintura, ambas desayunaron y se despidieron, Elsa manejaba a la preparatoria, estacionando el carro en su lugar designado, bajando de el, fue recibida por un beso…

Elsa era conocida como princesa de hielo y la respetaban mucho, era popular y muy inteligente, era novia de Kristoff, el chico malo pero popular, era skater y no era tan inteligente, era burlón y pesado, cuando entraron a la escuela fueron recibidos con alegría, hasta que vieron a una chica…

-hola Anna ¿y esa camisa se la robaste a un vagabundo?*burlándose*

-hola Kristoff*cerrando su locker*

-¿y esos pantalones rotos?*señalando*

Elsa miro a Anna y se rio de ella, Anna solo suspiro y les dio la espalda, se alejó de ellos, pero Kristoff no lo permitió y la jalo…

-a mí nadie me da la espalda tonta*molesto*

Pero solo sintió cuando alguien lo jalo y le dio un golpe, dejándolo en el suelo…

-más vale que no la molestes idiota*molesto*

-tranquilo Hans*jalándolo*

Anna era hija del capitán de bomberos, ella era inteligente, su vestimenta era muy cómoda, vivía junto a sus amigos Hans, sven y Olaf, Hans siempre protegía a Anna de las bromas de Kristoff, ellos tres eran las súper estrella del futbol y soñaban con ser bomberos, pero Anna no vivía sola, también vivía junto a su amiga Emma, que siempre le ayudaba a Anna cuando Elsa se ponía pesada…

El día paso sin mucha prisa, pero en una montaña estaba brujilda, ahora más joven y con nombre Regina…

-solo espero que recuerden quienes son y de donde vienen*mirando a arendelle*

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y ese día Elsa estaba en el salón, poniendo a atención a la clase, mientras su novio dormía…

-ahora tienen el resto del día libre, mientras yo aplico un examen a unos jóvenes*mirando a la clase*

La mayoría se retiró y los pocos que se quedaron platicaban…

-maestra Lilly*asomándose por la puerta*

-Anna pasen y pongan sus butaca al pizarrón*mirándola*

-claro*abriendo la puerta*

Elsa miro cuando Anna entro seguida de sus amigos, quienes colocaron las butacas y quedaban frente a ellos…

-muy bien chicos recuerden que es por tiempo limitado*dándole los exámenes*

-si*unisolo*

Elsa miro con atención como cada uno tomaba el examen y lo respondía…

-muchachos cuídenlos, voy al sanitario*saliendo*

Cuando la maestra salió, Elsa rápidamente vio como Hans le quito a Anna su examen y todos copiaban de el, esto le causo risa, finalmente ellos terminaron el examen y dio inicio otra clase, esta clase era sobre historia…

-antes de que se vayan, les dejare esta tarea especial*mirándolos*

-que flojera*riendo*

-muy bien Kristoff, esta tarea será el 90 por ciento de su calificación al final del mes y será individual*molesta*

-gracias menso*la clase*

-Kristoff tu harás labor social en la biblioteca, tendrás que traerme una hoja firmada por la gerente, si faltas un día, reprobaras el año y no entraras a mi clase*seria*

-está bien*molesto*

-Elsa tu harás una investigación sobre la estación de bomberos*anotando*

Así Regina dio las tareas a cada uno, al finalizar, todos salieron, topándose con Anna, quien siguió de largo…

-Elsa le recuerdo que Anna es hija del capitán de la estación de bomberos*seria*

-claro profesora*sonriéndole*

-Kristoff Emma es voluntaria en la biblioteca, ve con ella

Elsa se dirigió con paso lento hacia Anna, quien miraba sus libros en busca de algo…

-Anna*llamándola*

-dime Elsa*tomando un libro*

-tengo una tarea que hacer y necesito de tu ayuda*nerviosa*

-te oigo*guardándolos*

-¿quiero que pases a mi casa mañana después de clases?*mirándola*

-¿para?*mirándola*

-necesito escribir un reporte sobre la estación de bomberos*sonriéndole*

-claro, paso después de clases a su mansión*haciendo una reverencia*

Elsa al ver esto frunció el ceño, para después retirarse a su siguiente clase, las clases siguieron su curso y ninguna se volvió a ver ese día, al día siguiente paso lo mismo ninguna se volvió a ver hasta en la tarde…

-buenas tardes*nerviosa*

-buenas tardes ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?*abriendo la puerta*

-busco a la señorita Elsa*temerosa*

-oh pase*dándole el paso*

-gerda ¿Quién es?*caminando deprisa*

-una joven vino a buscar a la señorita Elsa*inclinándose*

-Elsa, hija podrías asomarte por favor*seria*

Elsa al oír el llamado bajo inmediatamente…

-¿Qué sucede madre?*asomándose*

-esta niña dice que te busca*señalándola*

-buenas tardes alcaldesa*nerviosa*

-jum*mirándola*

-la señorita Elsa me pidió ayuda con una tarea*más nerviosa*

-ja patrañas mi hija no necesita ayuda de ti*analizándola*

-madre*sorprendida*

-Elsa, esta niña solo viene aquí a levantarte falsos*molesta*

-descuide señora, no la molestare más, me retiro, suerte con tu investigación Elsa*saliendo*

-ja que igualada*seria*

-madre*bajando las escaleras*

-Elsa, sigue con tu investigación*sonriéndole*

-madre mi investigación es sobre la estación de bomberos*frustrada*

-ah hija, pues cambia de investigación*sonriéndole*

-no se puede*suspirando*

Elsa subió de nuevo a su cuarto y se aventó a la cama, se sintió frustrada, había perdido una oportunidad genial, el resto del día se la paso en la computadora tratando de ver quien tenía su número celular, después de un rato empezó a ver los perfiles sociales, hasta que vio una invitación sobre una fiesta al día siguiente, la cual acepto de inmediato…

Al día siguiente Elsa caminaba por las calles, hasta que vio una vieja camioneta, se acercó lentamente y ahí estaba Anna, sentada sobre el capote, mirando la estación…

-Anna*llamándola*

-Elsa*mirando la estación*

-te debo una disculpa*acercándose*

-no te preocupes, puede que sea inferior a ti, pero tengo mis medios para sobrevivir*mirándola de reojo*

-no es verdad*seria*

-bien, vamos te debo un tour*bajándose de la camioneta*

-gracias*sonriéndole*

-de nada, además en mi consciencia quedaría si tu repruebas*aventándole una cámara*

-¿y esto?*tomándola en el aire*

-grabaras todo y así si pierdes u olvidas algo, podrás ver el video de nuevo*sonriéndole*

-vaya, eso jamás lo hubiera pensado*sonriendo*

Anna comenzó a darle el recorrido el cual Elsa grababa atenta a todo, incluso la llevo a las practicas que hacían los nuevos reclutas para el examen de bombero, también entrevisto al padre de Anna, el cual se la dio con mucho gusto, le dieron el honor de bajar por el tubo y de subirse al camión de bomberos…

-gracias Anna*apagando la cámara*

-de nada Elsa*abriendo la puerta*

-bueno me despido*sonriéndole*

-Elsa espera te llevo*sonriéndole*

-no, gracias, la cámara te la devuelvo después*sonriéndole*

-sube, esta oscuro por aquí*deteniéndola*

Elsa subió a la camioneta, Anna conducía por las calles solas…

-vaya que si esta solo por aquí*temerosa*

-ves y así querías caminar*manejando*

-¿y dónde vives?*mirándola*

-vivo justo ahí*deteniéndose en una casa blanca*

-pero aquí es una de las zonas más peligrosas que ahí*preocupada*

-lo sé, los pandilleros solo se esconden en los callejones*avanzando*

-pero tu sales noche del trabajo ¿y tu padre?*mirándola asustada*

-bueno no es tan tarde, salgo a las 9 y mi padre vive en la estación*manejando*

-¿vives sola?*seria*

-si*apenada*

Elsa miro por el camino y este estaba más transitado, al poco rato llegaron a su casa…

-listo, llegamos*sonriéndole*

-gracias Anna*tomando sus cosas*

-descuida fue un placer*mirándola*

-¿iras a la fiesta?*sonriéndole*

-ahí te veo*apenada*

Elsa bajo y entro a su casa, mirando antes de entrar como el carro de Anna desaparecía de ahí, cuando entro…

-¿Por qué te trajo?*seria*

-fui hacer mi investigación y como las calles estaban oscuras me vino a dejar*mirándola*

-es lo mínimo que puede hacer*seria*

Elsa subió a su cuarto y dejo la cámara conectada a su computadora, mientras ella se alistaba para la fiesta, por alguna extraña razón al estar con Anna se sintió más cómoda que cuando estaba con Kristoff….


	15. Chapter 15

gracias por leer XD

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XIV<p>

HOPE

Elsa se alisto para la fiesta, llevaba una falda azul con una blusa blanca y el cabello suelto, se despidió y tomo su auto, la fiesta seria en casa de Claus, cuando llego sonrió al reconocer una camioneta, bajo del auto y camino hacia la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta, se molestó cuando vio a Kristoff besándose con dos mujeres y lo paso de largo, su sonrisa apareció cuando vio a Anna, pero esta se encontraba acorralada por el mismo Claus, se acercó lentamente…

-vamos Anna, ha pasado mucho tiempo*agitado*

-Claus, por favor aléjate*nerviosa*

Elsa miro como Anna aparto a Claus y este se quedaba frustrado, la miro acercándose al balcón..

-hola Anna*sonriéndole*

-hola Elsa*riendo*

-no sabía que tú y Claus fueran novios*mirándola*

-no lo somos, es mi prometido, pero jamás hemos estado juntos*sonriéndole*

-¿tu prometido?*sorprendida*

-sí, es algo complicado*apenada*

-te escucho*sentándose en el borde del balcón*

-es mi medio hermano, mi madre es su madre*mirándola*

-eso no lo sabía*mirando la fiesta*

-¿quieres bailar?*extendiendo su mano*

-espero a Kristoff*apenada*

-no creo que venga pero bueno te veré después*alejándose*

Elsa miro a todos bailar por un buen rato, cansada de hacerlo fue a la cocina pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando encontró a Claus besando a Anna sobre la mesa, Elsa se escondió, pero un golpe la alerto…

-Claus te he dicho que no*molesta*

Anna salió de la cocina molesta y Elsa la siguió lentamente, hasta el coche…

-¿quieres que te pase a dejar?*mirándola*

-ah Elsa, no te preocupes*sonriendo*

-vamos, déjalo aquí yo te llevo*abriendo las puertas*

-te lo agradezco pero…*nerviosa*

-vamos*sonriéndole*

Elsa miro como Anna subió al carro y sonriendo ella subió, Elsa manejo un buen tramo, hasta que Anna la miraba…

-Anna ¿y tú mama?*manejando*

-mi madre está en coma*mirando por la ventanilla*

-lo siento*incomoda*

-descuida*sonriéndole*

-¿Cómo es que Claus es tu hermanastro?*mirando la carretera*

-simple, mi madre se casó con su padre y los 3 se llevan bien, no hubo rencores*acomodándose*

-wow, ¿estás bien?*bajándole al aire acondicionado*

-alto*seria*

-¿Qué sucede?*parando*

-vete de reversa y mete entre los arboles*seria*

-¿Por qué?*asustada*

-solo hazlo*seria*

Elsa hizo lo que Anna le dijo…

-apaga el coche y las luces*mirando la carretera vacía*

Elsa una vez más lo hizo…

-Anna ¿Qué sucede?*mirándola*

-shh*callándola*

En eso un grupo de motociclistas pasan a toda velocidad, sin darse cuenta de que un coche estaba escondido entre los arboles…

-¿Cómo supiste?*susurrando*

-por la hora*mirándola*

Elsa vio la hora y miro que eran las 2 am…

-listo vámonos*poniendo su mano en la llave*

-espera*deteniéndola*

-Anna ya se fueron todos*sintiendo la piel cálida de Anna*

-aun no, siempre viene uno hasta atrás y regresan dos a ver la zona*en espera*

Elsa miraba la hora impacientemente, pero miraba Anna tranquila y justo en ese momento un motociclista paso a gran velocidad…

-te lo dije*sonriendo*

-lo se*desesperada*

-esperaremos otro poco*mirándola*

Elsa vio como Anna se frotaba a sí misma y busco en el asiento trasero un suéter que había dejado olvidado ahí hace poco…

-ten póntelo*dándoselo*

Eran las 3 cuando dos motociclistas pasaron y se dieron la vuelta enfrente de ellas, finalmente ambas salieron de ahí y llegaron a casa de Elsa…

-bueno supongo que nos veremos en la escuela*bajando del coche*

-¿A dónde vas?*mirando a Anna caminar*

-iré a mi casa*sonriéndole*

-¿caminando?*sorprendida*

-si, gracias por la traída*agitando su mano*

-Anna son casi las 5, quédate a dormir*preocupada*

-no Elsa, gracias, pero no quiero que tu mama se enoje por mi presencia*apenada*

-al menos mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa*preocupada*

-claro*caminando*

Elsa entro en su casa y subió al cuarto, caminaba alrededor de la cama en espera del mensaje de Anna y este finalmente llego, robándole a Elsa una sonrisa, cuando llego el día de clases Elsa no le hablo a Kristoff y este se justificaba que era hombre y tenía ciertas necesidades, pero Elsa no lo perdono, a la hora del almuerzo, Elsa vio a Kristoff haciéndole señas de que se sentara con él, pero ella paso de largo y se sentó con Anna…

-problemas en el paraíso*leyendo un libro*

-algo así*mirándola*

-qué pena y uno que cree que son los príncipes de arendelle*alzando la vista*

Para Elsa era nuevo ver a Anna con lentes y con el cabello suelto, impresionándola…

-problemas en el infierno*riendo*

-el cepillo me fue infiel*riendo*

-oh cuanto lo siento, la próxima vez te presentare a un cepillo fiel*sonriendo*

-oh no como podrías*cerrando el libro*

-ya en serio, te ves diferente*sonriendo*

-gracias tú también te ves hermosa*quitándose los lentes*

Elsa llevaba un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo con una especie de corsé verde, unos tacones negros, el cabello lo llevaba en una trenza y su fleco libre…

-en tu caso creo que te peleaste con alguien*mirándola*

Anna llevaba una blusa blanca y pantalón rosa, con unos converse del mismo color…

-oh te refieres a las manchas, eso fue en clase de química*restándole importancia*

Los días pasaron y la relación entre ambas se había hecho bastante cercana, ya se podían considerar amigas, Elsa aprendió bastante de Anna y viceversa, se dieron cuenta de que son similares en algunas cosas, pero ahí estaba Elsa mirando la tabla de resultados y una vez más se había llevado el primer puesto con sus excelentes calificaciones, se dio cuenta de que Anna estaba debajo de ella y por una décima menos, miro todas las materias que había pasado y la única que tuvo 8 fue en la materia de ciencias políticas, busco las de Kristoff y negó con decepción había reprobado la mitad de las materias y si quería pasar de año tendría que quedarse a cursos durante las vacaciones, y ahí estaba nuevamente, en la casa de Claus, se había dejado el peinado, ya que Anna le dijo que se veía más hermosa así, cuando entro se topó con que eran pocos los de la fiesta…

-hola, buenas noches*apenada*

-hola Elsa pasa*sonriéndole*

Elsa paso y se sentó en uno de los asientos, la fiesta privada como le había dicho Anna era divertida y ahora se encontraban en una encrucijada, pues jugando un juego de retos, les toco uno, ambas estaban encerradas en el closet, una frente a la otra, su reto seria besarse por 10 minutos si no lo hacían tendrían que tomarse una botella cada una, pero para asegurarse que lo hicieran dejaron la puerta abierta…

-ehm Elsa*nerviosa*

Elsa vio el nerviosismo de Anna, siendo que ella estaba igual de nerviosa, el conteo regresivo se hizo escuchar y al terminar el conteo, los labios de Elsa rozaron los de Anna, ambas se besaban tímidamente ante las miradas de sus ya borrachos amigos, cuando finalizaron el beso, se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos ya estaban dormidos y ambas salieron del closet, caminando al balcón, pasando a un lado de la alberca, Elsa empujo a Anna, quien cayo…

-lo siento*riendo*

Anna la miraba con cierta molestia y salió de la alberca, con la humedad hizo que su ropa se le pegara al cuerpo, pero Elsa tuvo una extraña sensación al verla así, de pronto como si un golpe se le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo…

Regina estaba parada mirando la torre del reloj y sonrió al ver que este se movió ligeramente…

-vamos Elsa recuerda*susurrando*

En un hospital una mujer en estado de coma despertaba, el expediente decía maléfica…


	16. Chapter 16

gracias por sus reviews...

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XV<p>

LOS PODERES REGRESAN Y LOS RECUERDOS TAMBIEN

Elsa había tenido sueños muy extraños y un día se dio cuenta de que podía congelar las cosas, en esos sueños se veía a sí misma como reina de arendelle y Anna como su hermana, los recuerdos no eran claros, pero esa noche ella se había creado el mismo vestido que con el que se soñó, pero un poco más corto, su madre recibiría a gente especial y por ello debía de vestir de una manera elegante, cuando bajo su madre estaba en espera…

-buenas noches*sonriendo*

Elsa miro sorprendida al ver a Anna en su casa, su madre iba decir algo cuando…

-buenas noches alcaldesa*sonriendo*

Elsa miro una mujer idéntica Anna, por un momento se sintió intimidada por esa mujer…

-gracias por invitarnos a mí y a mi familia, pero lamentablemente teníamos otra cena antes y los hombres se fueron, pasaron al comedor, donde se sentaron frente a frente…

-dime ¿Cómo te llamas?*mirándola*

-me llamo maleica*sonriendo*

-mucho gusto, yo soy tilda y ella es mi hija Elsa*sonriéndole*

-esta niña es mi hija Anna*señalándola*

-Elsa es mi única hija y mi más grande orgullo*mirándola*

-Anna también es mi única hija, comprometida con su hermanastro Claus y heredera a una gran fortuna*sonriendo*

-bueno en el caso de Elsa, sale con Kristoff un chico agradable*tomando vino*

-ah si el chico que salió bajo custodia*mirándola*

-¿custodia?*seria*

-Anna no te lo dijo, Kristoff era un buen chico, pero cuando su abuelo murió, se tornó violento, era el ex de mi hija*tomando la copa*

-¿fue novio de tu hija?*seria*

-así es, de ahí tengo entendido que se convirtió en patán*mirando a Elsa*

-¿pero puede romperse?*mirándolas*

Elsa noto las miradas sobre ella…

-¿el compromiso?*mirándola*

-si*nerviosa*

-claro, si Anna encuentra a alguien*sonriéndole*

Después de cenar las despidieron, Elsa tenía una determinación y al día siguiente compro un ramo de rosas, manejo rumbo a la casa de Anna, al llegar la vio, vestía un short corto una blusa sin mangas, estaba cortando el césped, sonriendo, bajo de carro, como Anna estaba detrás la llamo…

-Anna*sonriendo*

-oh Elsa*volteándose*

-ten son para ti*nerviosa*

-gracias*recibiéndolas*

-¿quería saber si tú quieres salir a alguna parte?*roja*

-claro, pero has ido a las montañas*mirándola*

Elsa y Anna quedaron de salir dos semanas antes de regresar a la escuela, pero ese dia ambas decidieron salir a pasear por la ciudad, siendo el cine su principal opción…

-¿y bien que película veremos?*mirando la cartelera*

Anna miro que Elsa no apartaba la vista de una película en particular y se le adelanto…

-me da dos para me late chocolate

Elsa la miro y vio como el vendedor de los boletos le empezaba a coquetear a Anna, causo que le moleste…

-Anna ¿qué haces?*mirándola*

-comprándole las entradas a mi cita*sonriendo*

Elsa se sonrojo y el muchacho las miro con recelo, Anna le compro lo que Elsa pidió, ya dentro del cine, Elsa elimino todo obstáculo, que las alejaba, a mitad de la función en los asientos de hasta atrás se podía ver a una Elsa devorar a una Anna, Elsa ya la tenía acostada sobre los asientos, su mano se encontraba tocando su vientre y su boca devoraba a otra, sus labios besaban un cuello mientras que sus odios se deleitaban con ligeros gemidos, a pesar de que Elsa era mayor que Anna por algunos años, Elsa ya tenía su camisa desabrochada y su mano no dejaba de acariciar la piel de Anna, para su mala suerte…

-Elsa…*roja*

-…*lamiendo*

-Elsa…la…película*agitada*

Elsa se separó y se abotono la camisa rápidamente, ayudo a Anna acomodándole la ropa, ambas estaban agitadas y salieron del cine antes que aparecieran los créditos, pero ahora estaban en el carro de Elsa, continuando donde lo habían dejado, solo que ahora Anna no tenía su blusa permitiéndole a Elsa besar su abdomen, debían tener cuidado, si las atrapan Elsa seria reprendida y así fue, una patrulla paso y de el se bajó un policía, quedo pasmado unos minutos y después reacciono…

-¿algo que decir a tu favor Elsa?*seria*

-madre yo…*seria*

-dímelo*molesta*

-me enamore*agachando la vista*

-bien si eso te hace dejar a ese gorila puedes continuar, pero por el amor de dios que no te vean*suspirando*

Elsa sonrió y se fue a su recamara feliz, acostada recordaba todo los sucesos de ese día, sonrió y le mando un mensaje a Anna, por fortuna ella estaba sola, su familia se había ido a hemlock grove, así que estaba sola, tomaría la oportunidad al día siguiente, no quería llevar a Anna a la cama si no al contrario la quería para toda la vida, una vez más mientras dormía tuvo esos sueños, pero en esta ocasión vio a una Anna congelada, después su primer beso y de ahí cuando ella se fue, Elsa abrió los ojos, una vez más los sueños no eran claros, pero miro sus manos, la luz del sol le pego de lleno en la cara, viendo que ya era más de las 9 se levantó, ya habían pasado varios días y su relación iba bien, había terminado con Kristoff y comenzó una nueva con Anna, pero ese día irían solas a donde Anna la quería llevar y aquí está comprando junto a Anna lo que comerían por esas dos semanas, cuando pago Anna , porque Elsa quería pagar pero no la dejo, cuando Anna le dijo que llegaron, Elsa no podía creer la belleza del lugar…

-Anna esto es hermoso*maravillada*

-sabía que te iba a gustar*tomando su mano*

Elsa salió de la casa, era mediana y era para una pareja, como ellas, ahora estaban ahí, Elsa besando a Anna cerca de la orilla, cuando fue que Elsa perdió el control, pues cuando ella salió con su blusa de tirantes blanca y con su short azul, con sandalias, coloco su toalla y espero a que Anna saliera, cuando salió la miro, iba con un bikini verde, dejando gran parte de su piel a la vista, coloco su toalla cerca de la de Elsa y se acostó a su lado cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el clima, al poco rato sintió unos dedos fríos acariciar su abdomen, haciéndola estremecer, sintió los labios de Elsa en los suyos y eso las llevo las situación actual, Elsa besaba el cuello, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Anna y mientras lamia…

-reina de arandelle, debes despertar

Ambas sintieron una brisa fría posarse sobre el lugar y entraron a la casa, donde los besos subieron de intensidad, ahora Elsa masajeaba un seno de Anna, mientras que con su boca se ocupaba de otro, los gemidos de Anna ya inundaban la habitación…

Regina estaba parada donde siempre se paraba miro el gran reloj y vio que este marcaban las 12:10…

-eso es Elsa, regresa las cosas a su naturalidad, tomando a tu hermana

En la casa de Anna, Elsa ya había puesto duros ambos senos y bajaba lentamente a su entre pierna, cada gemido era un nuevo recuerdo en ambas mentes, Elsa disfrutaba el sabor de Anna, lentamente paso su lengua, mirando a Anna por si esta le decía que se detuviera, pero no, Elsa tenía su fleco hacia atrás, dándole su apariencia de su antiguo yo, su lengua acariciaba aun hinchado clítoris provocándole mayor placer a Anna, lo lamio y chupo hasta que este se puso duro, algo le decía a Elsa que lo hiciera y finalmente introdujo su lengua, pudo notar la estrecha cavidad de Anna, Anna temblaba al sentir como se introducían en ella, Elsa la miro y con sumo cuidado introdujo un dedo, sintió como las paredes lo envolvían y se topó con una barrera, miro a Anna y tomo su mano, Anna la miro con calidez y lentamente se encamino, su lengua lamia el clítoris, poco a poco sintió un sabor metálico en su boca…

Regina miraba con una sonrisa el reloj y este marcaba las 12: 30…

-ahora maléfica tendrá que idear otro plan*sonriendo*


	17. Chapter 17

espero que este les guste XD

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XVI<p>

ELSA VS MALEFICA

PARTE I

Elsa despertó por los rayos de sol que daban a su cara, reconoció el cuarto donde estaba y miro a Anna durmiendo, sonrió recordando lo sucedido y con sumo cuidado aparto las sabanas, mirando la mancha roja que probando que Anna era suya y de nadie más, la tapo con suavidad y se dirigió al baño, entrándose a la regadera se relajó y noto su mano, manchada de carmesí, frunció el ceño, tenía que lavársela pero no quería, sintió unos brazos en su cintura y con una sonrisa la jalo, abrazándola mientras el agua caía sobre ellas…

-buenos días*sonriendo*

-no son tan buenos*recargándose en el pecho de Elsa*

-¿y eso porque?*triste*

-porque anoche abusaste de mí y te pensabas ir*picándola*

-¿abuse?*seria*

-abusaste de una borracha*riendo*

-que yo recuerde no estabas borracha*riendo*

-aun así no es un buen día*soltándola y cruzándose de brazos*

-en ese caso*tomando su rostro*

Elsa beso a Anna, quien le correspondió inmediatamente, Elsa bajo al cuello de Anna, lamiéndolo y besándolo, apoyando a Anna contra la pared de cristal grueso, bajo lentamente a reclamarlas de nuevo, sus dedos masajeaban un seno y su lengua saboreaba el otro seno, mordió, lamio y jalo con los dientes, Elsa saboreo la piel de Anna y con rapidez coloco las piernas sobre sus hombros, separándolas, su boca succionaba su entrada, sus manos acariciaban los muslos, su lengua entraba, Anna gemía, las manos en la cabeza de Elsa, dándole ese peinado tan familiar, los recuerdos fluían y el reloj caminaba lentamente, su lengua no dejaba de entrar y salir, los gemidos de Anna cada vez eran más fuertes, Elsa reemplazo su lengua por sus dedo, Elsa estaba perdida, sintiendo la calidez de Anna, acostándola en el frio suelo del baño, se colocó sobre ella, frotándose contra Anna, sus labios devoraron los de Anna con amor y ternura, llegando al clímax juntas, ambas se miraron sonrojadas Elsa ayudo a Anna a pararse y se dieron el baño juntas, Anna tenía algo que Elsa no podía resistirse y eso provocaba que Elsa la tocara…

Elsa salió primero del baño envuelta en una toalla, secándose el cabello miro a una esquina…

-¿brujilda?*mirándola*

-así es Elsa, veo que ya me recuerdas, pero aun así no tienes la esencia de la reina de arendelle*sonriendo*

-soy diferente a ella, yo si me permito amar a Anna*seria*

-y es por eso que debes pelear contra maleica*sonriendo*

-no peleare*quitándose la toalla*

-¿en serio?*seria*

-si*poniéndose la ropa interior*

-lamento decirte que Anna está en poder de maléfica*cruzándose de brazos*

Elsa corrió al baño y miro que no había nadie, regreso furiosa y tomo a brujilda del cuello…

-¿Dónde está?*furiosa*

-en tu castillo de hielo, pero para poder vencerla necesitas ser más poderosa*soltándose*

-¿Cómo?*seria*

-entrando con tu poder de hielo*sonriendo*

-¿mi poder de hielo?*atenta*

-tu poder no solo es para crear figuritas, puedes usarlo para detener el tiempo, para hacer espadas, escudos o arcos con flechas*sonriendo*

-¿Qué debo hacer primero?*decidida*

-detener el tiempo, maléfica uso un hechizo poderoso, quería que todos estuvieran a su merced, por fortuna yo lo modifique a tiempo y cree este universo paralelo, pero origen es la torre de reloj, debe dar una vuelta completa para que el hechizo se rompa y todo regrese a ser como antes*mirándola*

-¿Cómo lo hago?*sonriendo*

Elsa practico durante toda la mañana y finalmente lo consiguió, detuvo el tiempo…

-muy bien ahora entrena por tu cuenta, recuerda en un mes tienes que dominar tu poder*desapareciendo*

-lo hare*sonriendo*

Ese día Elsa salió de la cabaña y congelo todo el lugar, puso su mano en forma de puño y la golpeo suavemente contra la otra pero nada paso, lo intento una y otra vez, frustrada jalo su brazo y de este salieron varias dagas, sorprendida por su poder, practico ese movimiento varias veces y lo perfecciono, su blanco era un árbol, al acercarse miro y se ceño se frunció, las estacas de hielo solo tenían la punta enterrada, fijo un nuevo blanco y de nuevo hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez había enterrado la mitad, nuevamente fijo otro blanco y así estuvo por varios días, hasta que lograba atravesar el árbol, sonrió siguió con lo siguiente crear una espada o lanza, al crearlas después de varios días noto que era lenta con el manejo de las armas, así que tomo la siguiente opción, el arco de hielo, logro hacer que las flechas atravesara y que cuando llegaran a la mitad expandieran el hielo por todas partes, ahora le faltaba practicar la defensa, empezó con los pies, creando barreras a su alrededor, de ahí con sus brazos, al tener todo perfeccionado, los combino…

-veo que has practicado mucho*sonriendo*

-si*concentrada*

-veamos lo que has hecho*seria*

Brujilda ataco a Elsa y esta creo una barrera, la ataco por otro lado y creo otro, rápidamente creo su arco y la contraataco, dos días brujilda tuvo a Elsa peleando contra ella y ya mostraba cansancio…

-Elsa si bajas la guardia un poco puedes morir en batalla*seria*

- lo siento*tratado de concentrarse*

-necesitas un detonante*moviendo sus manos*

Elsa vio a una Anna arder en llamas y una ira creció en ella, comenzando a atacar a brujilda, así estuvieron por varios días, hasta que pararon…

-un consejo*sentándose en la nieve*

-dime*mirándola*

-tu otro yo está en el castillo de arendelle*mirándola*

-¿el viejo castillo?*seria*

-así es, está dormida, búscala y despiértala antes de ir contra maléfica, juntas podrán contra ella*sonriendo*

-¿Por qué?*mirándola*

-aun no alcanzas la perfección y por eso debes hacerlo, ella sabrá lo mismo que tú sabes y tendrás dos flancos vigilados*riendo*

-de acuerdo*sonriendo*

-ahora ve a dormir, solo te queda una semana y debes reponerte*mirándola*

Elsa se fue a dormir, en su mente solo estaba Anna, durmió casi todo el día y se levantaba solo para satisfacer su hambre, pero a tan solo dos días para que su magia se desvaneciera entro al viejo castillo y camino por los largos pasillos hasta que encontró una puerta…

-es la puerta de mis sueños*susurrando


	18. Chapter 18

gracias por los review XD en serio se los agradezco

ya ando pensando en un segundo fic

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XVII<p>

ELSA VS MALEFICA

PARTE II

Elsa abrió la puerta y entro, no veía nada estaba totalmente oscuro, así que prendió una vela y al darse la vuelta se sorprendió, ahí estaba ella, su otro yo, estaba congelada de los brazo y cintura para abajo, en su pecho, justo en el corazón había una estaca de hielo atravesándola, la miro cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta de que era mayor que ella por unos años, si algo había aprendido en sus entrenamientos es que el hielo la obedecería, alzo su mano y la estaca empezó a salir de ahí lentamente, cuando salió, descongelo el hielo de su alrededor y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, dejándola en el suelo, al poco rato vio como tomaba una gran bocado de aire…

-cof cof cof*encorvándose*

-¿estás bien?*mirándola*

La reina Elsa la miro, sorprendida por el gran parecido que tenían, la única diferencia era el peinado, las Elsas se miraron con cierta complicidad y una le conto a la otra lo que pasaba…

-entonces tu eres mi parte divertida*confundida*

-soy tu esencia, tu yo perdido*seria*

-¿y esos recuerdos que tengo?*tomándose la cabeza*

-son míos*riendo*

-todo eso le hiciste a Anna*roja*

-sí, Anna es el amor de nuestra vida, pero tú te niegas a aceptarlo*seria*

Ambas discutieron y lloraron, se recriminaban todo, finalmente se abrazaron e idearon un plan de ataque…en arendelle se podía ver a dos Elsas correr al bosque, ya solo faltaban horas, cuando llegaron entraron al castillo, en las paredes congelados estaban sus amigos en ambas versiones, los descongelaron y los dejaron en el suelo, subieron hasta el último piso y en medio estaba Anna, ambas miraban a todos lados, mientras se acercaban lentamente, reina Elsa miro cada esquina, acercándose lentamente a Anna…

-¡cuidado!

La reina creo un escudo y bloqueo ese rayo , maléfica salió de una esquina lanzando rayos a ambas Elsas, quienes se defendía, juntas al mismo tiempo atacaron con sus estacas de hielo, haciéndola retroceder, rayos y estacas de hielo chocaban…

-nada mal nieta mía*riendo*

-nada mal para una anciana*

-¡Elsa!*regañándola*

-hay Elsa tú también lo pensaste*sonriendo*

-una cosa es pensar y otra diferente decirlo*seria*

-vaya, que cómicas se ven*riendo*

-calla y danos a Anna*seria*

-¿a cuál de las dos?*haciendo aparecer a las dos Annas*

-ambas*al mismo tiempo*

-Elsa reina ha aceptado que ama a su hermana*riendo*

Ambas la atacan de diferente s ángulos y maléfica los detiene, apareciendo a Kristoff de ambos lados, una reina duda en atacar mientras la otra ataca…

-Elsa espera*dudando*

Elsa miro a su verdadero yo y esta afirmo, maléfica ve como Elsa desaparece, sin darse cuenta y bajando la guardia, riendo a todo pulmón, mientras que la otra Elsa toma a Anna y la lleva aun lugar seguro, depositándola con cuidado en el frio suelo, miro desde el escondite a maléfica, quien se encontraba molesta por haber sido engañada, creo el arco y la flecha, apuntándole a maléfica desde la esquina, pero no conto con un pequeño detalle, un niño de 3 años apareció de la nada…

-abuela*triste*

Miro al niño con asombro, noto que era frost y bajo su arco, su furia acrecentó cuando vio que maléfica lo empujo y tiro al suelo, furiosa salió de su escondite y con su espada rasgo la mejilla de maléfica…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A EMPUJAR A MI HIJO!*furiosa*

Frost se escondió detrás de Elsa, quien empuñaba su espada frente a maléfica, quien la miro molesta…

-¡COMO TE ATREVES!*molesta*

Maléfica creo una espada y ataco a Elsa con todas su fuerza, mientras esta se defendía, de cada uno de los ataques, contraataco con la misma fuerza, las espadas chocaban, sacando chispas al contacto, ambas subieron la fuerza de sus ataques, en un ligero descuido maléfica le disparo un rayo, pero esta fue empujada por alguien y recibiéndolo el disparo directamente…

-¡ANNA!*gritando*

Elsa vio como Anna caía al suelo con una herida al costado, frost corrió al ver a su madre tirada en el suelo con una mancha de sangre expandiéndose cada vez más, Elsa miro furiosamente a maléfica y se deslizo rápidamente al cuerpo de Anna, quien estaba inconsciente y con una herida profunda…

-¡PAGARAS CARO TU INSOLENCIA!*furiosa*

-no me hagas reír Elsa*molesta*

Elsa se lanzó con dos espadas contra maléfica, que igualo su condición, maléfica iba ganando, pues las emociones de Elsa estaban a flote y no dejaba de ver rojo, sus emociones comenzaban a afectarle en el campo de batalla, no podía dejar de pensar en que Anna estaba tirada y herida…

-frost*débil*

-mama*llorando*

-hijo ayúdale a enfocar sus emociones*desmayándose*

Frost miro como Elsa perdía terreno, angustiado y temeroso, trato de buscar en su interior palabras que animara y tranquilizaran las emociones de Elsa, pero él no tenía un recuerdo de ella, lo único que recordó fue a Hans, oleg y a Emma, oyó un ligero gemido y vio el brazo de Elsa sangrar, nuevamente trato de recordar algo, pero no se le venía nada a la mente, vio a Elsa caer y a su mente vino varias imágenes, recuerdos donde Elsa y lo cargaba, compartiendo todo y entonces a el vino una palabra…

-¡MAMA!*con lágrimas en los ojos*

El grito le llego a Elsa y rápidamente lo miro, esa palabra hizo su corazón agitarse rápidamente, sus ojos brillaron y sus emociones se calmaron, dándole una paz y felicidad, miro a maléfica y esta vio que sus ojos brillaban, Elsa se levantó rápidamente y apunto su arma hacia maléfica, está furiosa la ataco de nuevo usando sus poderes, Elsa desapareció su espada y con las manos vacías, los rayos que maléfica lanzaba, Elsa los lanzaba a otra parte con su mano desnuda, maléfica frustrada uso las llamas y Elsa uso su poder de hielo, ganándole terreno a maléfica que retrocedió rápidamente, frustrada por no tener alguna ventaja ataco con hielo pero su barrera se detuvo a mitad del camino, Elsa empujo esa barrera hacia maléfica, acorralándola en el camino, maléfica contrarresto la barrera desapareciéndola, Elsa concentro su magia creando una enorme bola de energía en sus manos, maléfica rápidamente ataco con una energía verde, pero su ataque fue desviado por una bola de nieve, Elsa miro y frost en sus manos tenía la misma esfera de energía que ella pero más pequeña, el niño tenía una mirada de furia…

-frost toma a tu madre y aléjala de aquí*seria*

-pero…*mirándola*

-has caso hijo*mirándolo con cariño*

-promete que volverás*temeroso*

-lo prometo*sonriéndole*

Frost como pudo saco a su madre de ahí, Elsa de reojo miraba y cuando los perdió de vista, ataco nuevamente a maléfica, Elsa no dejaba de atacar a maléfica, pero aun así no era suficiente para eliminarla, ya estaban cerca del balcón y Elsa estaba al borde de caer al precipicio, sus manos se sostenían del borde, estaba tratando de subir pero con maléfica pisando sus manos no podía…

-qué pena que no puedas cumplir una simple promesa*riendo*

Elsa ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse, miro a maléfica y sonrió tristemente, su mirada triste al dejar solo a un niño y la vio, su miedo era indescriptible, su mirada se enfocaba en esa sombra detrás de maléfica, su rostro tenía una cara de pánico…


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO XVIII

ELSA VS MALEFICA

PARTE III

Elsa miraba asustada como la sombra la veía con tristeza, supo quién era, pero no tenía las fuerzas para detenerla, trato con la mirada suplicando que no lo hiciera, que huyera, que ella daría su vida por amor, pero esa sombra solo le sonrió con tristeza entendiendo cada pensamiento…

**Anna**

Había despertado por el sol, miro al otro lado de la cama y este se encontraba vacío, oyó el sonido de la regadera y con sumo cuidado se quitó las sabanas, al pararse tuvo un ligero dolor, haciendo que rápidamente se sentara, espero a que el dolor pasara y miro atrás, una mancha roja se encontraba en medio de la gran cama…

-ayer Elsa y yo…*roja*

Una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, se paró rápidamente y camino con paso lento hacia el baño, abriendo la puerta lentamente y entro con sumo cuidado, miro a Elsa dentro de la regadera y vio que esta tenía el ceño fruncido, no dejaba de mirar su mano y noto que esta tenía su sangre, producto de lo que paso en la noche, se metió con ella y la abrazo por detrás, sintió como era jalada suavemente y ahora tenía frente a ella una mirada azul…

-buenos días*sonriendo*

-no son tan buenos*recargándose en el pecho de Elsa*

-¿y eso porque?*triste*

Decidió picarla un poco…

-porque anoche abusaste de mí y te pensabas ir*picándola*

-¿abuse?*seria*

Note que se había puesto seria y decidí cambiar mi broma a algo más suave…

-abusaste de una borracha*riendo*

-que yo recuerde no estabas borracha*riendo*

Me sonroje al oír esa risa que me enamore…

-aun así no es un buen día*soltándola y cruzándose de brazos*

-en ese caso*tomándome el rostro*

Me beso e inmediatamente correspondí rápidamente, Anna movió su cuello dándole más espacio a Elsa, sentí el frio de la pared de hielo, su boca lamia sus senos, poniéndolos duros, la miro bajar lentamente, sus piernas fueron colocadas en los hombros de Elsa, sintiendo su lengua entrándose en su interior, Anna gimió y puso sus manos en la cabeza de Elsa, dándole ese peinado tan familiar, los recuerdos fluían y el reloj caminaba lentamente, la lengua exploradora de Elsa, no dejaba de invadir su interior provocando que los gemidos de Anna fueran cada vez más fuertes, sintió cuando Elsa cambio su lengua por su fino dedo, acostándola en el frio suelo del baño, Anna miro cuando Elsa se posos entre sus piernas, mientras se besaban, las frotaciones subieron de rapidez, llegando al clímax juntas, ambas se miraron sonrojadas Elsa ayudo a Anna a pararse y Anna aprovecho que Elsa le había dado la espalda para jugarle una broma, mordiéndole la oreja, haciendo que Elsa soltara un gemido, cuando Elsa volteo roja, Anna sonrió y Elsa sabia que tenía algo que no podía resistirse a ella y eso provocaba que no dejara de tocarla, de alguna forma Elsa se resistió a los juegos de Anna y la vio salir del baño, cuando ella salió de la regadera con la toalla empezó a secarse, pero al mirarse al espejo…

-ELS…

No oía, no sentía, el sueño era cada vez más pesado y donde ella viese era agua, todo estaba oscuro, se sentó en medio y espero…

Sintió unos brazos fríos y agradables llevándola aun lugar, para después sentir un suelo duro y frio, lo que escucho fueron cosas estrellándose, abrió los ojos enfocándose en el techo, reconoció el lugar de inmediato y los recuerdos fluían cada vez más rápido, se sonrojo al recordar que había pasado la noche con su hermana…

-oh Anna tú y tus sentimientos a flote*tomándose la cabeza*

Lentamente se paró de ahí, teniendo cuidado de no caer, miro a su alrededor y no vio nada raro, hasta que oyó truenos, se asomó por una esquina y vio a Elsa peleando con maléfica, pero maléfica le llevaba ventaja a Elsa, cuando vio que Elsa solo miraba la espada de su abuela y no en la esfera de energía que volaba cerca de maléfica, vio como este resplandeció, miro a Elsa esperando que esta se percatara de fatal ataque pero al no ver inicios de alerta, corrió como pudo, empujándola en el último momento, recibiendo el rayo en su costado izquierdo, cayendo al suelo, pudo sentir ardor y dolor, además de algo caliente brotando, con sus manos se tapó la herida y lo escucho…

-¡ANNA!

Sintió unas manos frías posarse en la herida y sintió aire fiero…

-¡PAGARAS CARO TU INSOLENCIA!

-no me hagas reír Elsa*molesta*

Anna de alguna manera sentía las emociones que Elsa tenia y con la poca fuerza que tenía…

-frost*débil*

-mama*llorando*

-hijo ayúdale a enfocar sus emociones*desmayándose*

Rezaba porque su hijo recordara a su otra madre y los buenos momentos, aunque pocos lo ayudaran a buscar en su corazón las palabras necesarias para darle a Elsa la fuerza que le faltaba…

-¡MAMA!*con lágrimas en los ojos*

Sonrió al oír a su hijo y en su mente vio que el corazón de Elsa, un cristal de hielo que resplandecía como fuego rojo, ahora era un azul claro, como su vestido, sintió la felicidad que Elsa tenia, al mismo tiempo la llama que era su corazón danzaba igual que la luz que emanaba Elsa…

-frost toma a tu madre y aléjala de aquí

Pudo sentir el tono serio en la voz de Elsa…

-pero…

-has caso hijo

-promete que volverás

-lo prometo

Sintió unos pequeños brazos tirar de ella aun lugar seguro, sintiendo la mirada de Elsa en ellos, despertó y miro a frost mirar desde una esquina angustiado…

-vamos mama, tu puedes*nervioso*

Se acercó a el despacio y de un ligero golpe en la nuca, lo dejo inconsciente recargado en la pared, tendría suficiente tiempo para hacer un último sacrificio, miro a Elsa sostenerse del balcón con todas sus fuerzas y a una maléfica pisándole las manos, se acercó silenciosamente, miro a Elsa y le sonrió tristemente, podía ver la mirada suplicante de Elsa y su pánico reflejado en eso orbes azules que tanto amo…

-qué pena que no puedas cumplir una simple promesa*riendo*

Tomo impulso y sujeto a maléfica de la cintura, cayendo al vacío con ella…

-¡ANNA!

Escucho su voz y sonrió…

-que tonta eres, nos mataremos ambas*riendo*

-no importa un acto de amor descongela el corazón*encendiéndose*

-¡ESPERA!

Anna se envolvió en llamas y con eso también envolvió a maléfica, ambas explotaron en las montañas, regresando las cosas como siempre…


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO XIX

ELSA VS MALEFICA

PARTE IV

Elsa se miraba al espejo y miro a su pequeño yeti sentado en la cama mirando al suelo, suspiro, ese día era uno muy largo y muy triste no solo para ella sino para arendelle, aun recordaba ese día, ella colgaba del balcón y si no fuese por frost, ella hubiera caído, su pequeño cachorro como le decía Kristoff no podía quedarse solo tan pequeño y a pesar de que lloro por varios días y la búsqueda se canceló, dando por confirmada la muerte de Anna…

-vamos hijo*triste*

Sintió las pequeñas manos frías de frost y lo cargo, sintiendo humedad en su hombro, sabía que su hijo lloraba, con un gran esfuerzo evito llorar ella también, con paso lento llegaron al salón, donde mucha gente lloraba o no ocultaba su tristeza por su amada princesa, dejo a su hijo en el suelo y este se acercó a una caja vacía, pero cerrada, vio a sus amigos tristes, pero un abrazo la sorprendió…

-llora Elsa*abrazándola*

-Hans*susurrando*

-llora no te lo guardes*abrazándola más*

Los llantos de Elsa inundaron el gran salón, las miradas de tristeza dirigidas a ella, frost miro a su madre llorar y abrazo más la muñeca con parecido a su otra madre, la noche llego y a pesar de que aun había gente, frost se quedó dormido sobre la caja, siendo retirado por Emma amiga de Anna y novia de Hans, lo acostó en una de las sillas y lo tapo con el saco de su novio, Elsa platicaba con Kristoff, quien la miraba con tristeza, pero de repente las puertas se abrieron de golpe…

-PELEA

Elsa suspiro y volteo mirando a maléfica, camino a ella y se detuvo enfrente…

-eso es*apareciendo una espada*

-no peleare*mirándola con tristeza*

-no, si lo harás*poniéndose en posición*

-no tiene caso, ya perdí a la mujer de mi vida y no pienso dejar a mi hijo solo en el mundo*mirándola*

-PELEA*furiosa*

Elsa suspiro, ella sabía que maléfica vivio, gracias a unas personas que la vieron salir del rio malherida…

-no*mirándola*

-COBARDE*gritando*

-te perdono*triste*

-¿Qué?*sorprendida*

-te perdono, a pesar de todo el daño que nos hiciste, te perdono*sonriendo tristemente*

Elsa tomo a frost y lo cargo, pasando por un lado de maléfica, que estaba en shock, muchos miraban a Elsa con orgullo y para otros Elsa era más sabia que su padre el rey, maléfica cayo de rodillas y lloro…

-espera*llorando*

Elsa se detuvo y suspiro nuevamente, se dio la vuelta…

-yo solo quería que mi hijo me aceptara tal cual soy*llorando*

-lamento oir que mi padre te odiaba*mirándola*

-una vida por otra vida*parándose*

-¿Qué?*mirándola triste*

-que te devolveré a Anna*mirándola*

-¿Cómo lo harás si ya está muerta?*llorando*

-Nimueh, daré mi vida a cambio de la de Anna*sonriendo*

Maléfica desapareció dejando a todos sorprendidos, Elsa solo suspiro y camino a su habitación, donde deposito a su pequeño hijo en su cama, miro la luna, como siempre lo hacía cuando Anna no estaba a su lado y pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban, durante la noche durmió abrazando a su cachorro, una luz apareció y Elsa despertó rápido, frente a ella estaba una joven pelirroja con ojos azules…

-una vida a cambio de otra vida, ese es el precio por traer vida al mundo*sonriendo*

-¿Quién eres?*mirándola*

-calma joven reina, soy Nimueh, toma esto te pertenece*sonriendo*

Elsa no lo podía creer en los brazos de Nimueh estaba Anna profundamente dormida, la tomo y miro a Nimueh…

-tu abuela dio su vida por la de tu gran amor, pero ustedes serán leyenda*sonriendo*

Nimueh desapareció, Elsa contemplo a maléfica, parecía que dormía, pero no era así, abrazo a Anna, quien comenzaba a despertar…

_En la actualidad…_

-¿y vivieron felices por siempre papa?*mirándolo*

-sí, hijo vivieron felices por siempre*sonriendo*

-¿Qué paso con los demás?*curioseando*

-Hans se casó una semana después, Kristoff se enamoró de la hija del viejo oakens, Olaf y sven fueron muy amigos y emprendieron muchas aventuras juntas*sonriendo*

-¿y mi abuelita Anna y mi abuelita Elsa?*sonriendo*

-pues veras elsanna, ellas se fueron al castillo de hielo, cuando mi madre elsa me nombro rey, se dice que aún se les puede ver a ambas bailando en medio del gran salón, jóvenes serán por siempre*llorando*

-y así se hizo la leyenda de la REINA DE HIELO Y LA PRINCESA DE FUEGO*secando las lágrimas de su padre*

-sí, ahora a dormir, mañana iras con Olaf a tus lecciones*besando su frente*

Un rey camino por los pasillo y se acercó a una ventana, desde ahí vio el castillo, su cabello rubio platino se agitaba con el viento y un muñeco de nieve se acercó a el…

-frost, tu esposa te espera*sonriendo*

-gracias Olaf*acariciándole la cabeza*

En el castillo de hielo en el gran salón, se veía a dos jóvenes bailar en el hielo, al compás de la única canción que sonaba y esa era el latido de sus corazones….

FIN

**_EPILOGO_**

Un joven esperaba sentado en la cafetería arendelle a su mejor amiga, su perro labrador, sven movía la cola feliz, al rato sintió un beso en la mejilla, sonrió al ver a una joven sentarse, venía con su husky siberiano de nombre Olaf, mientras los perros jugaban, ellos platicaban alegremente, una joven pelirroja venia caminando con un libro en sus manos, se detuvo y giro la cabeza, los tres chicos se sonrieron…

-hola Elsa*sonriendo*

-hola Anna*sonriéndole*

El amor no acaba, cuando se ama de verdad, no importan las traiciones o los errores, siempre se pone el corazón…

* * *

><p>gracias por leer esta historia, sabran nuevamente de mi con mi nuevo fic...gracias a todos los fans de esta historia...si alguna quiere la historia digame y se la mando a su correo XD<p> 


End file.
